


Family By Blood and By Choice

by elizabeth1972



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Rogue - Fandom, Assassin's Creed: Rogue Alternate Universe
Genre: Alternative Universe: Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth1972/pseuds/elizabeth1972
Summary: A multi-chapter alternative universe story based on events prior to and during Assassin's Creed: Rogue's storyline.  The story revolves around original character Sarah O'Brien's (Liam's younger sister and is also claimed as a sibling by Shay) starting with the death of their mother.  Liam sends Sarah to live with their uncle in London (who is a Templar).  Growing up, she meets one of her uncle's friends who becomes her mentor, Templar George Monro.  Over a few years, George falls in love with Sarah, who breaks his heart.  When she receives a letter from Liam about Shay being a traitor and dead, the fragile peace between the siblings is broken. Sarah sets out to kill Liam for Shay's death, only to come face to face with George Monro again, which forces her to face her true feelings for him.  When Sarah discovers that Liam was the one who murdered George, she sets out to kill Liam again.  She doesn't know how to feel when she discovers later that Shay is alive and that George was hiding that fact from her knowing what Shay meant to her.





	1. Until A Death Due We Part

**Author's Note:**

> A multi-chapter alternative universe story based on events prior to and during Assassin's Creed: Rogue's storyline. The story revolves around original character Sarah O'Brien's (Liam's younger sister and is also claimed as a sibling by Shay).
> 
> I hope you will enjoy my alternative universe storyline. I appreciate any and all feedback. Feel free to let me know your likes, dislikes, comments, questions, and criticism. Thank you. :)

March 4, 1746

The rain had let up and for the first time in days the sun appeared in New York. Liam had heard that his mother was very ill from a contact in New York. He borrowed a horse from his mentor Achilles Davenport and rode for almost 5 days to his mother’s home. It had been a couple of years since he had been in New York. He tried to avoid it as much as possible because he didn’t want to think about his father’s death and the fact that it was his crime that sent his father to the hangman’s noose. He would send money home to his mother to try to elevate some of his guilt of depriving her of her husband and depriving his sister of her father. Sarah was so young when their father was hung that he wondered if she even remembered him. 

He stood outside his mother’s home for a good 20 minutes debating on whether or not to leave and go back to the Homestead. He would have left if the door wasn’t opened by a skinny, brown haired girl. “She’s been waiting on you to come. So help me to God, if you turn and run, I will shoot you in the back,” threatened this waif of a girl who had pulled a pistol out from behind her back. Liam doubted that his little sister Sarah Elizabeth could even hold the pistol to aim it, as it was almost as big as her arm. 

Liam frowned at her as he walked toward her. He grabbed the pistol from her hands before he entered the house. “It’s not even loaded ya gack. Is mum in her room?” he asked as he messed Sarah’s hair. Sarah gave him a hateful look, “No, she’s in the kitchen making a seven course meal for your majesty. Of course she’s in her room. She’s bloody well dying you arse.” He pointed a finger at her, “Watch your tongue or I will pull you out back and thrash your behind.” He walked to the back of the house, to his parents’ room that his mother and sister shared. The other two rooms were periodically leased out to dock hands for extra income to pay the O’Brien’s rent and expenses. 

When he looked into the room, Liam saw how pale his mother was. She seemed to be staring at nothing. When she saw him, she began coughing, “Liam, you’re home. Please take care of your sister. You only have each other now.” “Ma, don’t talk like that. You’re a strong woman…” he started but she cut him off. “Your father is here for me. I love you both and will always love you,” she said before her body gave out. Liam touched her wrist looking for a pulse. He screamed when he found none, “Ma! Sarah!” 

Sarah ran into the room and saw Liam’s face. She started crying before running out of the house and into a New York militia soldier. “Whoa, little miss. You should….is everything ok?” the soldier asked. Liam came out of the house, “Thank you sir. My sister will be ok. Our mother just passed a few moments ago.” The soldier nodded, “Do you need me to fetch the minister or anyone?” “No but we thank you for your kindness,” Liam said before shaking the soldiers hand. He picked Sarah up and carried her back into the house. “Stay here. I’ll fetch some friends to help us make a coffin and we’ll bury her with Dad,” Liam said to Sarah who was despondent. 

Liam returned a couple of hours later with a few other men. They brought a roughly hewed coffin with them. They placed the coffin in the main room before going into the back bedroom to wrap Mrs. O’Brien in the sheets she died in around her as a shroud. Sarah started crying again when they brought her out into the main room to place inside the coffin. Liam picked Sarah up and carried her out of the house following the others towards the potter’s field where years earlier, they buried their father. 

The solemn group was met by another group of men and a strangely dressed woman, who had dug the burial hole. Liam said a few words about their mother before helping the others lower her coffin into the ground. Everything was surreal to Sarah. She knew it was real; that her mother was dead and was being placed into the ground, but it felt as if though she was having a nightmare. Before she knew it, Liam had picked her up again and was carrying her to a different part of the city. 

When he finally put her down on a chair, he kneeled down to look Sarah in the face, “Sarah, I’m going to go back and pack up your things. Is there anything that you want me to make sure that I get?” Sarah just shook her head. She knew that he wouldn’t find much. Anything of worth had been pawned a long time ago. What was left wasn’t worth anything. Liam smoothed his hand over Sarah’s hair, “Sarah, this is Hope Jensen. She is going to watch you until I come back. We’ll stay the night before going to where I live.” Sarah just nodded her head not looking Liam in the face and completely ignoring Hope altogether. 

Before leaving Hope’s camp, Liam wrote a quick letter that he was going to post to their uncle in London. He was their mother’s brother and the only relative that he knew a general address for that the London’s Assassin Bureau would be able to deliver the letter for him. In the letter he wrote to let their uncle know that his sister had passed and to ask if Liam could send Sarah to live with him, as he would be incapable of raising Sarah and didn’t want to place her in an orphanage or an almshouse. 

Walking back into the house, Liam was racked with the guilt of his past. Things could have been different had he ever learned to control his temper. Had he not murdered his employer, Liam could have been married and had his own children by now. Instead he ran and his father believed what the British officer had told him about confessing to the murder Liam committed. He tried his best to shake his thoughts and quickly packed all of Sarah’s possessions into a knapsack that had seen better days and placed it in the main room. Next he packed up all of his mother’s things into a spare sheet and tied the ends together to carry over his shoulder. He dropped his mother’s things off at an almshouse for anyone in need to use, and took Sarah’s belongings back with him to Hope’s camp. 

Liam could only get Sarah to eat a few scraps of bread and drink some broth that evening. Hope managed to procure a couple of horses for his trip back to the Homestead. She also offered to travel back with them to help him with Sarah. Sarah fell asleep fairly quickly that night. Liam and Hope stayed up to discuss a few matters and what he would do if their uncle denied his request. “Do you think Achilles would agree to train her?” Hope asked. “He might, if I was to take full responsibility for her, but I don’t want this life for her Hope. She has seen enough misery for her short life. Plus, I have my hands full with Shay’s shenanigans already. The shenanigans would only increase if those two are together for too long. If our uncle doesn’t take her in, I’ll have to place her in an orphanage and hope for the best.” 

Liam, Hope, and Sarah arrived at the Homestead five days later. Before Liam could help Sarah dismount her horse, Sarah took in the view and quickly found Shay splitting firewood. She slipped off the horse and ran to Shay yelling out his name. He placed his axe down in time to catch Sarah as she jumped up to hug him. He spun her around laughing before moving her body over his hip and walked towards Liam and Hope. “And let the shenanigans begin,” Liam said to Hope in a quite tone before Shay and Sarah reached them causing Hope to giggle. 

Liam frowned at Shay, “You don’t need to carry her Shay. She’s not four years-old anymore.” Shay frowned back at Liam, “Aye, but she barely weighs anything and I’ve missed her, so I don’t mind carrying her around.” Shay gently poked Sarah on her ribs causing her to giggle, “We’ll have to fatten her up some before we put her to work doing all the heavy lifting around here. I guess Sarah can have my bed until we make her one of her own.” “Who’s our guest Shay?” said the Assassin’s mentor, Achilles Davenport from behind him causing Sarah to jump slightly. 

Shay turned to face Achilles, “Mentor, this is Miss Sarah Elizabeth O’Brien, Liam’s younger sister that I commandeered from him when she was born a little over ten years ago.” Sarah observed Achilles’ reaction to Shay’s words before extending her hand, “It is nice to meet you Mr. Mentor.” Achilles laughed as Shay explained, “No, no Sarah. Mentor is his title. His name is Achilles Davenport.” Sarah turned her attention back to Achilles and extending her hand again, “I am sorry. It is nice to meet you Mr. Davenport.” Achilles smiled and chuckled at Sarah before shaking her hand, “It is nice to meet you as well Miss O’Brien. Shay, I believe Mrs. Davenport has some apple fritters left over from breakfast. Would you take Sarah to the house and asked her for one for Sarah?” Shay pinched the end of Sarah’s nose, “Thank you Mentor. You will like Mrs. Davenport Sarah. She is a very kind soul.”

Achilles watched Shay walk away with Sarah before turning his attention towards Liam. Before he could ask, Liam began, “Our mother passed away as soon as I arrived. We don’t have any kin here in the colonies to leave her with. I did write to our mother’s brother in London to ask if he would take Sarah in as his ward. If he doesn’t, then I will have to place her in an orphanage.” Achilles raised an eyebrow at Liam, “An orphanage? Given Shay’s relationship with Sarah, you may have to kill him to do that. How long do you think it will be before you hear back from your uncle?” Liam frowned because he hadn’t calculated what Shay’s reaction would be to the thought of Sarah being placed in an orphanage, “Hopefully before a month has passed, Mentor.”


	2. A Chance For a New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam receives word that their uncle will take Sarah in as his ward and how she needed to leave the Homestead immediately to meet the ship in Boston that will take her to London. He shocks not only Sarah with the news, but Shay as well. Trying to keep Sarah from being sad about having to leave, Shay gives her his Saint Christopher's medallion and tells her to keep the thought of them seeing each other again in her heart. She tells him that she wished that he was her brother instead of her pretend brother because she loves him more than she loves Liam.  
> Le Chevaliar takes Sarah to Boston to find Mr. James Cook, the first mate of the navy vessel Unity. Mr. Cook is in charge of delivering Sarah to her uncle in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter drags a little, but I do hope that you will enjoy reading it.  
> Please feel free to send me any comments, suggests, criticism, or anything else. I greatly appreciate the feedback. :)

May 9, 1746

The Gerfaut anchored late in the morning at the natural harbor near the Davenport Homestead. Captain Louis-Joseph Gaultier, Chevaliar de la Verendrye was met at the dock by Liam O’Brien. “Le Chevaliar, we were expecting you last week. Did you run into any problems along the way,” asked Liam with a concerned look on his face. “Oui, mon ami. The damned British navy decided they had the right to inspect my ship for missing soldiers who supposedly stowed away onboard a French vessel near Quebec. I told them I was coming from France, not heading towards it, but you know how stupid they are my friend,” le Chevaliar answered him with an annoyed look on his face. 

“I am surprised the cabbage farmer isn’t shadowing you like he always does. Did he drink too much or get hit one too many times in the head last night?” asked le Chevaliar as they started to walk towards the Mentor’s home. “No. He is watching my younger sister. She gets along better with him than she ever did with me, and he enjoys having someone around who enjoys having fun as much as he does,” answered Liam stoically. “I believe God may have cursed you if your sister is more like Shay than you. If I had a sibling like that, I would have drowned them. However, I did bring you a letter that was sent from the Bureau in London,” le Chevaliar said as he reached into his coat and pulled out a letter. 

“Finally. I was beginning to think that my uncle would never reply,” Liam said with an eager look on his face. Everyone at the homestead knew that having Sarah and Shay in the same place put a severe strain on his patience. Liam liked to have things quiet and orderly. With Sarah and Shay together again, chaos was more the rule. Though, Liam would say one positive thing about Sarah being there was that Shay didn’t put off his chores, nor his training. Shay was always making Sarah laugh; telling her stories; playing games with her; helping her to forget that she had just lost her mother. 

Liam quickly opened the letter and read it. Their uncle, Warren Blake, had agreed to take Sarah in as his ward. He was in the process of getting his commission discharged from the British army so he could provide a more stable home for Sarah. He also arranged for Sarah to travel from Boston to London aboard a ship named Unity. The First Mate’s name was James Cook and he would take full charge of Sarah and deliver her to their uncle’s home. The Unity was scheduled to sail to London on the 10th. “Damn it,” Liam openly cursed. 

Le Chevaliar looked at him, “What is wrong mon ami?” “My uncle has agreed to take my sister in but I have to get her to Boston before tomorrow when the Unity sails back to London. How am I going to get her to Boston in time?” Liam looked frustrated. Le Chevaliar smiled, “No worries mon ami. I know this vessel, the Unity. Let me conduct my business with Achilles and I can take your sister to Boston before heading north to Quebec.” “You are a life saver le Chevaliar. I will get her things packed and we will meet you back at the dock,” Liam said as he started towards the cabin that he shared living quarters with Shay.

Before even reaching the door, Liam could hear Sarah laughing and Shay embellishing stories for her. He took a deep cleansing breath before opening the door to find Shay on the floor on his back balancing Sarah above him with his hands and feet. “Sarah, I need you to pack up your belongings now. You are going to live with our uncle in London. Le Chevaliar will be taking you to Boston, where you will be under Mr. Cook’s care onboard the Unity and he will deliver you to our uncle,” Liam said in a flat, almost uncaring tone. “What?” replied Shay and Sarah together. “Liam, what do you mean Sarah’s going to live in London?” asked Shay surprised by Liam’s statement. “We can’t keep her Shay and you know this. Who’s going to watch her when we are gone for weeks on end? We can’t leave her here by herself,” Liam replied. “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been left to fend for myself,” replied Sarah causing Liam to look away from her in shame. 

When he looked back at her, “Go on Sarah. Do as I say. Now.” Shay gently put Sarah on her feet and waited for her to go into his room to collect her things. “Liam, she’s the last of your family. Are you sure you want to do this?” Shay asked in a hushed voice trying to spare Sarah’s feelings. Liam stared at Shay and gritted his teeth, “What kind of a life would she have here Shay? Our uncle can give her a better life than I ever could. My mind is set. Do not interfere.” 

Sarah came back out with her knapsack and took Shay’s hand. Liam looked at her before turning and walking out of the cabin, “Come along Sarah.” She looked up at Shay with a sad face. He couldn’t help to feel sad as well. Still holding her hand, Shay walked beside Sarah until they arrived at Achilles house at the top of the cliff. He cringed when he heard Le Chevaliar’s voice and stopped long enough to pick Sarah up and carried her the rest of the way to the Gerfaut. 

Shay was still holding Sarah when Liam spoke again, “Put her down Shay. Sarah, be good for our uncle. Don’t cause him any trouble. Also, mind Mr. Cook when you are on the Unity. If he tells you to do something, do it. Do you understand?” Sarah only nodded her head and then turned to Shay to wrap her arms around him and bury her face into Shay’s stomach. Liam noticed Le Chevaliar walking down the path towards the dock. He gave Sarah his parting words before walking towards Le Chevaliar, “Time to go.”

Shay knew Sarah buried her face into him because she was crying. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. He patted her back gently, “It’s ok to come out of hiding. Liam’s left.” Sarah slowly let go of Shay and looked up at him with reddened eyes, “I told you he didn’t want me here. He’s never wanted me to be around him.” Shay tried to defend Liam and make Sarah feel a little better, “He doesn’t believe that he can take care of you. He thinks your uncle can give you a stable home and a better life than he can. That’s why he’s doing this.” Sarah only looked at Shay trying to hold back her tears from falling. 

He kneeled before her and pulled a leather strap with a pewter medallion over his head. He kissed the medallion before placing it around her neck. “My aunt gave this to me when I left with my father. It is a Saint Christopher medallion because he is the patron saint of sailors and for protection during long voyages. Don’t be sad for going, just keep in your heart that one day we will see one another again.” Sarah hugged Shay tightly, “I wish you were my real brother and not my pretend brother. I love you more than Liam.” Le Chevaliar walked passed them, “Wrap it up cabbage farmer. I have to get her to Boston to meet her ship to London.” 

Sarah let go of Shay to pick up her knapsack and followed Le Chevaliar up the gangplank to the Gerfaut. She stood at the railing on deck and waved goodbye to Shay. “No passengers on deck. Go below deck and find somewhere to sit until we reach Boston,” said Le Chevaliar before his crew untied the dock lines to leave the harbor. Sarah slumped her shoulders and walked down the stairs of the main hatch to sit in what she thought might be the galley. A few hours later Le Chevaliar started yelling at her again in his mixed English and French.

“Keep up little cabbage farmer. I’m not going to be responsible if you get lost in Boston,” he said to her as they disembarked from the Gerfaut to walk around the wharfs looking for a ship named Unity. Le Chevaliar kept mumbling in French under his breath until he found a British unit patrolling the wharf. He asked them where he could find the Unity and Mr. Cook. They looked at him with suspicion until he told them that Sarah was to sail to London under Mr. Cook’s watchful eye and that he was only here to deliver her into Mr. Cook’s care. Instead of leading him to the Unity, they took Sarah to the Unity. Sarah was more than happy to get rid of Le Chevaliar’s ill company.

When she arrived at the Unity, Sarah thanked and shook each soldier’s hand for their kindness before she walked up the gangplank. The deckhands stopped what they were doing and stared at her as she stepped onto the deck. She spoke up, “Hello. I’m looking for a Mr. Cook. He is supposed to deliver me to my uncle in London.” One of the deckhands yelled down the main hatch, “Mr. Cook, your charge has arrived.” A few moments later, a tall almost too skinny man dressed in a royal navy officer’s uniform came up onto the deck and started towards Sarah with his hand outstretched, “Ah, hello. You must be Sarah, Warren Blake’s niece. I’m Mr. Cook.” Sarah couldn’t help but notice the deckhands’ reaction to her uncle’s name. She gently took Mr. Cook’s hand and shook it, “Yes, I am. It is nice to meet you Mr. Cook.” Mr. Cook smiled, “I have taken the liberty of moving a cot into our poop deck cabin for your privacy. Please allow me to take your bags for you.” 

Mr. Cook looked around for Sarah’s bags before giving her a questioning look, “I believe in traveling light. Everything I need is in my knapsack.” “Tsk, tsk. Well, I guess you will have more room to move around,” said Mr. Cook. He escorted her into the cabin located under the helm. The room was quite spacious and had a few books in the built in cabinets. Sarah pointed at the books and asked, “Am I permitted to read those?” Mr. Cook nodded, “Yes, if you like. They are mainly books on navy battle theory and the navy’s rules of conduct.” Sarah smiled before asking, “Will I be permitted on deck during my voyage or confined to quarters? The last ship I travelled on I was confined to below deck.” 

Mr. Cook looked a little shocked, “Confined to below deck? No, no, no. You will be allowed to walk around as long as you do not get in the way of the deckhands, and as long as we don’t encounter any privateers. What ship did you voyage on that kept you confined below deck?” Sarah looked pleased that she would be able to walk around, “The Gerfaut. The captain was a horribly nasty gentleman, if you could call him a gentleman.” Mr. Cook nodded his head, “Ah yes. I know the ship. The Gerfaut is an exploration vessel. Captain Louis-Joseph Gaultier, Chevaliar de la Verendrye can be quite cantankerous to deal with. His family is well respected in the exploration sphere of influence. Oh, but I am rambling. You are probably exhausted and need to rest. I shall leave you for a while. I shall have someone bring you some tea in a couple of hours.” Sarah smiled at Mr. Cook again, “Thank you Mr. Cook. I do believe my trip will be a pleasant one.”


	3. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah learns from the crew of the Unity and arrives in London to meet her uncle Warren Blake. After meeting him, she felt completely out of place.

May 10, 1746

The first day sailing onboard the Unity, Sarah was quite seasick. The waves were large due to a storm that was threatening to send her hiding inside her cabin. Luckily she was walking around on the deck when she experienced severe nausea. She barely made it to the railing when she began vomiting. A couple of the crew members saw her and took pity on her. One handed her a handkerchief to wipe her mouth while the other rubbed her back. 

“First time travelling on big waves?” asked the one who handed her the handkerchief. Sarah nodded her head. “But aren’t you a Blake, the shipping merchant family?” asked the other. Sarah shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know much about my family. My parents came to the colonies before I was born and I’ve never known my relatives.” The handkerchief deckhand nodded his head, “There are a lot of families that don’t know their relations back home.” 

Sarah felt like she was going to vomit again, she turned away from the men. “No, no, little one. Set your eyes on the horizon. Follow the horizon and the feeling of sickness will go away,” the other man said as he gently took her head in his hands and turned her head to look towards the horizon. Within a few moments her nausea faded. “Thank you. I am feeling much better,” Sarah told them. “If you ever need us again, I’m Mr. Edward Conway (the handkerchief man) and this is Mr. Phillip Keys,” he said smiling at her. Sarah smiled back, “I’m Sarah O’Brien. Thank you again, Mr. Conway, Mr. Keys.” 

She enjoyed wondering around the deck for a few minutes longer before the storm finally caught up with the Unity and started to rain. Sarah took shelter in her cabin wrapped up in the blanket from off her cot. She had started reading a book titled, “Travels into Several Remote Nations of the World. In Four Parts,” by Lemuel Gulliver, First a Surgeon, and then a Captain of Several Ships, when Mr. Cook brought her some hot tea. “Mr. Conway said that you felt a little sick earlier. I thought I would take the liberty of bringing you some tea with honey to soothe your ailment. Ah, Gulliver’s Travels. I forgot that book was in here. How are you enjoying his tall tales?” 

“Thank you Mr. Cook. It was very considerate of you to bring me some tea. I am feeling much better thanks to Mr. Conway and Mr. Keys. I’ve just gotten to the point where he is on trial for ‘making water.’ It is quite an amusing story,” Sarah said as she picked up her cup and held it in her hands for a few moments enjoying the warmth. Mr. Cook chuckled a little, “My favorite part is the third. Gulliver travels to India and see a flying island and visits a magician’s home and discusses history with the ghosts of Julius Caesar, Brutus, Homer, Aristotle, Rene Descartes and Pierre Gassendi.” Sarah just smiled and nodded her head before taking a sip of her tea because she had no idea who any of those people were.   
“This tea is absolutely wonderful. It really hits the spot. It is just honey you said?” Sarah said before taking another sip. “Oh yes, it is. My first captain swore by it as being the cure for all ailments of the stomach,” Mr. Cook reassured her. He spent a few more minutes with Sarah recounting other things that his first captain taught him, before he remembered that he was supposed to take his turn at the helm. He excused himself and left Sarah to read some more before her dinner was brought. 

July 15, 1746

Sarah had spent a little over two months onboard the Unity. She read several of the ships books in her cabin and learned how to tie several different knots from both Mr. Conway and Mr. Keys. From Mr. Cook she learned about icebergs and ice covers that break off the coast of Greenland and the Arctic Ocean. “One of the chief dangers in crossing the Atlantic Ocean lies in knowing that you will encounter icebergs and sometimes extensive sheets of sea ice. You will encounter the ice on this route mostly between April and August. You have to be more vigilant during the months of April and August in particular. That’s where having an experienced helmsman, navigators, and as accurate as possible maps,” Mr. Cook stated to her as she looked through his spyglass to see if she could see any floating. 

“How fast do icebergs move?” Sarah asked him curiously. “I’m not entirely sure but they move rather slowly. Most ships pass by without any incident. Most accidents with icebergs are due to crew errors; though some are because the ice below the water is larger than that floating above,” he reassured her. “Are women allowed to serve in the Royal Navy?” she asked him which caused him to chuckle. “Unfortunately no. Not because a woman wouldn’t be able to do such because some women are very much capable. Not more than 30 years ago, Anne Bonny and Mary Reed terrorized the Caribbean with pirate Captain Calico Jack. During the reign of Elizabeth, there was the pirate Grace O’Malley who owned an entire fleet. But today, it’s more for women’s safety and honor than anything else,” he explained to her without hurting her feelings. 

Sarah let out a heavy sigh and frowned slightly. Mr. Cook turned towards her and looked at the helmsman. “Since we should make port tomorrow, how would you like to steer the ship for a little while under mine and Mr. Nicholls?” he asked her. Sarah’s face brightened, “Can I? Really?” He smiled at her and nodded his head, “Of course. But just for a short while.” Mr. Nicholls looked over his shoulder, smiled, and made room for Sarah at the wheel. 

July 16, 1746

Just after Sarah had finished her breakfast, she went out on the deck and up onto the poop deck as the crew was busy preparing to moor the ship. Seeing London was unbelievable. New York could have fit inside London four or five times over she thought to herself. Buildings where everywhere and larger than in New York. She turned her attention back to the crew. They worked quickly and in unison to make the mooring as smooth as possible. “Do you have your knapsack packed?” asked Mr. Cook. Sarah nodded, “Yes, sir. How far away does my uncle live?” “Within walking distance. Ten or eleven blocks I think. We’ll leave in a few minutes if you would like to retrieve your knapsack,” he said with a smile. 

Before leaving the Unity, the crew members made sure to give Sarah a hug goodbye. Walking beside Mr. Cook, Sarah looked around taking in everything. Before she knew it, she walked up to the front doors of a large house. Mr. Cook pulled the cord to ring the bells. A minute later the doors opened to show a young man with black hair in a suit, “Mr. Cook. Please come in and I will announce you to Mr. Blake. May I take your hat, sir.” “Thank you and no. I won’t be able to stay long. I have to report to my superiors a little later,” Mr. Cook replied as he walked into the house. 

Mr. Williamson looked at Sarah blankly, “May I take your….bag miss?” Sarah felt like she truly didn’t belong here but slowly handed Mr. Williamson her knapsack. “This way sir, miss,” he said after placing Sarah’s bag near a large staircase. He turned and held up his hand before turning and knocking on a door. After hearing a yes from inside the room, Mr. Williamson opened the door, “Mr. Cook and your niece have arrived, sir.” Mr. Williamson stepped out of the way and allowed Mr. Cook and Sarah to enter the room. A man a little larger than Mr. Cook stood up from behind a large desk. He had light brown hair with graying around his temples. He was dressed in a suit as well. “James, how wonderful to see you again. I hope that Sarah wasn’t much trouble.”

Mr. Cook stepped towards her uncle with his hand extended. “She was no trouble at all. The crew were enchanted with her.” Her uncle turned his attention to Sarah. “Let’s have a look at you. Come closer, Sarah,” he said with a blank expression on his face. “No, no, no. Those clothes will never due. Williamson,” he said waiting for his butler to show himself in the doorway. “Yes, sir.” “Please have a seamstress come to the house as soon as possible. Sarah will need new clothing, and from the look of those boots, new shoes as well,” Warren said matter-of-factly, making Sarah feel ashamed. 

“What sort of an education have you had?” Warren asked. “I didn’t attend school but Mother made sure I could read and understood some mathematics,” Sarah responded. Warren frowned, “What did you do instead of going to school?” Sarah looked at the floor, “We took in laundry and rented out rooms in our home after Father died.” Warren let out a sigh, “This will never do. Williamson, also place an ad for a tutor. Sarah will have to catch up before she can attend school.” Sarah kept her eyes on the floor hoping that her uncle’s inspection of her would soon be finished. 

Mr. Cook chimed in, “She’s really intelligent Warren. It shouldn’t take her very long to catch up. She learned quickly onboard the Unity.” Warren looked at Mr. Cook with a quizzical brow. “She learned how to tie several complicated knots, steered the helm, read several of my books and wasn’t afraid of anything or to ask questions. She will thrive in no time,” Mr. Cook elaborated while smiling in Sarah’s direction. 

Warren shook his head at Mr. Cook before he sat down in his chair behind his desk. He let out a sigh, “She is the spitting image of Phoebe. The same colored hair; the same eyes. Mother and Father would have loved seeing her.” He took a few minutes before looking at her again, “You probably want to write Liam and let him know that you have arrived safely. There is stationary supplies in the parlor room near the front doors, if you would like to do that now. Williamson can post it for you later today.” Sarah, still looking at the floor, nodded her head. She turned to Mr. Cook before going to the parlor, “Thank you Mr. Cook, for everything.” He smiled at her widely, “You’re very welcome my dear.” 

Warren waited a few moments making sure Sarah was out of hearing range, “Does she know that her brother is a wanted criminal? Mr. Cook gave Warren a questioning look, “Which one? Liam or Shay?” Before thinking about Mr. Cook’s words Warren answered, “Liam. Wait. Who’s Shay?” Mr. Cook shrugged his shoulders slightly, “She said that she had two brothers, a Liam and Shay. She said that she loved Shay more because he was the one who would play games with her and tell her stories. She didn’t care much for this Liam fellow. Said he left her and her mother to fend for themselves after her father died; rarely visited them.” “Liam was the only son that I knew about from the few letters that Phoebe wrote. Maybe this Shay character is a friend or maybe a lover of Liam’s. Either way, Sarah is far away from them now. I won’t let her ruin her life like Phoebe did,” Warren stated with a stern look on his face.


	4. The Beginning of Severing Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Liam ignoring Sarah's letters over the past year, Sarah risks fully exposing her uncle as a Templar.

_May 16, 1747_

Sarah had been living with her uncle for almost a year.  Just as Mr. Cook had assured her uncle that she would catch up on her studies quickly, she did, and excelled beyond her uncle's expectations; though he would not outwardly tell her that.  Instead he would give her extra pennies in her weekly allowance, or would take her to a bookstore and let her buy as many books as she liked.  For the most part, things were good for Sarah in London but she missed her home, and her brothers, especially her favorite brother, Shay.

She met many visitors to her uncle's home.  Many of them people that she discovered belonged to the same secret society as her uncle.  When she knew Mr. Williamson was busy, she would eavesdrop on her uncle's conversations.  She had discovered that they were secretly Templars, which caused some conflict with her.  When she stayed at the Homestead, Shay had told her about how he and Liam were Assassins and that the Templars were their enemies.

The Templars that she had met were nothing like the Templars that Shay had described.  Some were horrible people, but no worse than some of the richer people in London that looked down on others.  Most were incredibly nice, and deep down, were good people.  It sometimes made Sarah question whether or not the Assassins were really the villains in this struggle.  She hoped that such was not the case.  If it was, she would never be able to forgive them, especially Liam for leading Shay astray.

She had written Liam three times over the past year and never once received a response.  She had thought about writing to Shay but decided it would only cause a fight between Shay and Liam.  She decided to write Liam one last time and tell him about their uncle; who he was and what he really was.  If she received no response from Liam, she would consider him to be an arse and not write him again.

_Dear Arseface,_

_Since you have never returned any letter I have wrote, I decided to let you know about our uncle Warren.  Our uncle is a merchant shipper with a fleet of seven ships, whom sails all over the kingdom and her colonies.  He doesn't speak much to me, except to compare me to our mother when she was my age, and to teach me something about the shipping business that he doesn't like doing._

_Every day after school I meet Uncle Warren at his shipping office. He has been teaching me how the family business runs.  The captains and crew are very nice.  Uncle Warren said that when I grow older, he will show me how to rotate the crews' schedules, schedule ship maintenance, and when he believes my skills in mathematics are up to his standards, he will show me how to take care of the accounting for the business._

_He has many friends in high places who stop by from time to time.  They think that I am a dullard and seem to like to pat me on the head like I am a lapdog.  These friends like to speak a ridiculous saying every time they meet.  Maybe you have heard it before.  It goes like this, "May the Father of Understanding guide us."_

_Tell my brother Shay that I miss him and his stories._

_Your sister,_

_Sarah_

 

_July 30, 1747_

Liam had been with Shay training him on how to load pistols on the run without spilling most of the black powder.  Liam was happy that Shay was starting to get back to his cheery normal self again.  Shay had been upset with him since he sent Sarah off to London to live with their uncle.  In some ways, Liam saw Shay's argument as valid; that he shouldn't have sent his only sister to live with a relative that neither had met before and that their parents rarely spoke, but it was something that had to be done.

Liam could not handle Sarah's impulsiveness, nor her lack of respect towards him.  He barely could keep Shay's impulsiveness in check.  What would he have done if Achilles needed him to go on a mission?  Who would he have left her with?  He couldn't leave her under Shay's care.  The two of them would find some way of getting themselves kicked out and banned from the Homestead. No, Shay and Sarah together would have been a disaster of epic proportions waiting to happen.

Liam had received three letters from her, asking when she could come home.  He didn't write her back in hopes that she would give up and make the best of things in London.  Shay had found the first letter Sarah wrote and didn't drop the coming home issue for months.  To keep Shay from reading any future letters, Liam burned them after reading them. 

"Master Liam, you have a letter," said a new member running towards him.  He was one of Hope's recruits that she had sent to the Homestead to be trained from New York.  Liam nodded his head as he accepted the letter, "Thank you."  Flipping the letter over, he saw it was from Sarah, he muttered, "Blast. When will she give up?"  He opened and read the letter expecting to read the same insults, but was shocked when she implied that either their uncle was or had strong connections to the Templars.  He needed to get Achilles advice and sought out his mentor at his house.

He found Achilles playing with his son Connor on the porch.  "Mentor," Liam said before waiting for Achilles' attention.  Achilles looked at his son and asked, "Connor, could you go inside and ask your mother if we have enough peaches to make a cobbler for dinner?"  Connor smiled widely before getting up and running into the house, "Yes Papa."  Achilles turned his attention to Liam, "What is troubling you, Liam?  How can I help?"  Liam closed the distance between them and held out Sarah's letter to him, "I don't know what to think Mentor.  Over the past year, Sarah has written about wanting to know when she could come home.  I thought it was just because she was acting like a child.  But what if what she writes about our uncle is true.  If it is, then I've sent the Templars a potential weapon to be used against me, and definitely against Shay."

Achilles read the letter a couple of times before nodding his head, "I will write the mentor in the London Bureau and have him investigate it.  I will also ask them to consider some training for Sarah, in case he is a Templar and tries to blackmail you.  She will at least be able to escape and find her way to a safe house."  Liam was not thrilled about Achilles suggestion to have Sarah begin training but he saw Achilles' concern for Sarah's safety if it was true.  He nodded his head, "Thank you Mentor.  I appreciate your help in this matter."  Achilles gave him a small smile, "You're welcome Liam.  I will let you know what I learn."  Liam bowed slightly, "Yes Mentor."  He turned and walked back to his cabin to meditate in quiet before Shay finished with his chores for the day.


	5. Major Monro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Education for girls during the 1700s was very limited and geared to make them more attractive as a wife and mother. Many of the instructors who taught young girls had no education at all. The girls were basically taught needlepoint, painting, cooking, dancing, singing, reading, what was fashionable, how to make (Christian) moral decisions, and if they were lucky, some basic mathematics. 
> 
> This chapter takes place over a couple of years. Sarah receives training with the London Bureau of the Brotherhood at Achilles request. After a couple of years training, Sarah leaves the Brotherhood behind and takes care of Major George Monro, who is recovering from smallpox variolations (inoculations).

October 5, 1747

The weather was cold and rainy when Sarah’s school was over for the day. She opened her umbrella and thought of going to her uncle’s home before going to her uncle’s office at the docks to finish the shipping schedule for the rest of the month. She really wanted some of cook’s hot tea and biscuits. The tea and biscuits at her uncle’s office was good, but nothing compared to those that cook made, and she really needed a pick-me-up today after being belittled by Alexandria Graves. 

Sarah knew that she shouldn’t care a bit about what Alexandria Graves thought, nor her gang of harpies. Sarah had worked hard on her needlepoint sampler and was very proud of herself for completing it, using all the stitches that Mistress Trudow had showed the class. She even embroidered a Shakespearean quote at the bottom, “Love is like a child that longs for everything it can come by.” 

Alexandria took great satisfaction in insulting others. She treated everyone, including Mistress Trudow, like she was the queen and everyone else were her peasants. She said that Sarah’s stitches were lopsided and that a pig could stitch better. She also made fun of her choice of Shakespearean quote, saying that only an unsophisticated dunce would see love as such. Of course, before Sarah could say anything Alexandria’s harpies chimed in making Sarah angry. Sarah wanted to take a pair of scissors and cut their hair off, but she knew that if she did, she would be expelled and get a lecture from her uncle. 

As she stepped out onto the sidewalk someone called out her name, “Sarah O’Brien?” When she turned to see who it was, a young blonde man walked up to her. “Are you Sarah O’Brien, sister to Liam in the American colonies?” he asked with a smile. Sarah nodded her head, “Yes, I am that Sarah.” The man offered his arm, “My Mentor asked me to collect you. If you wouldn’t mind coming with me, please.” Sarah gave him a questioning look, “And why should I? For all I know, you could be someone who kidnaps girls and sells them to the Ottomans or worse.” 

The blonde man laughed at that, “If I were, I wouldn’t have bothered speaking to you. I would have just knocked you out at my earliest convenience. Now, if you would please, Miss O’Brien.” Sarah was a little hesitant, but took the man’s arm. As they walked together, the man spoke more, “Master Davenport has asked that my mentor train you in self-defense since you live with a Templar.” “My uncle wouldn’t do anything more than lecture me and maybe cut off my allowance. He is really as harmless as a fly,” Sarah said as she looked up at the man. His blue eyes twinkled in amusement, “Sometimes it is hard to say what a Templar would do to someone with ties to the Brotherhood, especially when that tie is someone of the rank and notoriety of your brother Liam. He is Master Davenport’s second in the colonial bureau.” 

“You think that my uncle would harm me because of Liam? He would be sorely disappointed because my brother doesn’t care about me or what happens to me. And then there is the fact that my uncle would have to start running his business again if something happened to me,” Sarah replied softly as she leaned in towards the man. The man gave her an odd look, “If that were true, then why would we be asked to train you.” Sarah smiled at him, “If my brother cared and is Achilles’ second as you have said, why would Achilles be the one asking for me to be trained and not Liam?” The man gave Sarah another odd look before he nodded his head slightly, “You may have a point.” 

After a couple of minutes of silence, they arrived at the London bureau for the Assassins. They entered a textile shop and walked into the back room before going down into the basement. From there, they traveled through a tunnel which opened into a large underground complex. There were a few people everywhere around the room talking amongst themselves but stopped once they noticed Sarah’s presence. An older gentleman walked towards them, “Miss O’Brien I presume. My name is Howard Wellington. I am the mentor for the London Assassins. I’m sure Mr. Taylor has informed you of why you are here.” 

Sarah nodded her head, “Yes, but as I was telling your Mr. Taylor, my uncle wouldn’t hurt me.” “But, your uncle’s associates may. Master Davenport was concerned and we agree with his concern. Do you remember the route you took to get here?” Mr. Wellington asked her with a stern look. Sarah nodded her head. “Good. You are to report here every day after school for a couple of hours of training before going to your uncle’s office in the late afternoon. You will tell him that you made a friend and that you go to her home for a while to work on needlepoint, painting, or some other feminine pursuit. Your training will begin tomorrow with Master Frye. Mr. Taylor will be your escort every day.”

September 4, 1749

“Again. This time try to keep your guard up O’Brien,” said a raven haired man. Sarah was so exhausted she could barely lift the axe that she had to use during this training exercise. She managed to avoid to swings from her opponent before she lost her grip on the axe. The raven haired man shook his head in disgust. “Why are we training you? You are a complete waste of my time. You will never be an assassin,” Master Frye said as Sarah dropped to her knees. “I don’t want to be an assassin. I’ve never wanted to be an assassin. This was not my idea. It was Mentors Davenport's and Wellington’s decision because they felt that I needed to be able to defend myself because of who my uncle is and his connections.”

“I am wasting my time with you. I could be training someone else who wants to be a member of the Brotherhood, or spending time with my pregnant wife. You are completely untrainable,” Master Frye muttered just loud enough for Sarah to hear. She got up, started removing the protective armor as she replied, “Good. Go and do whatever you want. I am done.” She walked out of the training room to grab her things and to change back into her clothing. She saw Mentor Wellington and Mr. Taylor on her way, “I’m done. I’m not coming back. I’ve had enough of Master Frye and everything here. Do not be outside my school ever again.” 

Sarah quickly changed into her dress and picked up her things. Mr. Taylor was waiting for her at the exit. “What?” she said angrily. He smiled at her, “Nothing. I’m to escort you to your uncle’s office.” Sarah rolled her eyes, “I don’t need you to escort me anywhere. Wouldn’t want you to run into a Templar. They might bore you to death or give you a good tongue thrashing about the manner of your dress and the lowliness of your birth.” Mr. Taylor couldn’t help but laugh at Sarah’s comment. “I am going to miss your wit around here Miss O’Brien.”

He walked her to within a block of the docks before he said his goodbyes to her. When Sarah opened the door to her uncle’s shipping office, she was in a better mood knowing that she would never have to see Master Frye again. “Sarah, I’m so glad that you’re here. Instead of working here today, could you go and visit Major Monro. He’s been unwell since the Army gave him his variolations. I think a visit from you would cheer him up immensely,” said her uncle Warren with a smile on his face. He quickly wrote down the address and handed it to Sarah, “I had cook drop off some biscuits. They are in the basket on your desk. Thank you Sarah.” 

Sarah gave her uncle a fake smile back, “Yes, uncle. I will visit with the Major.” She went and collected the basket before looking at the address that her uncle wrote down. It wasn’t far of a walk from the shipping office. When she arrived, she rang the bells. She waited a few minutes before she rang the bells again. In a muffled voice through the door, “I’m coming damn it. This had better be important.” A couple of moments later the door opens, revealing the Major in a dressing robe and slippers. The scowl in his face softened when he looked down and saw that his visitor was Sarah. 

“Sarah? Is your uncle with you?” he asked trying to be cordial and not sound gruff. “No. Uncle Warren is at the office. He asked that I visit with you today and bring you some of cook’s biscuits. He said that you haven’t been feeling well,” Sarah said as she held up the basket and waited to be asked inside. The Major frowned a little. He didn’t like showing weakness in front of anyone, but a part of him was glad to have a visitor. He stepped aside and allowed Sarah to enter his residence. 

He escorted her to his parlor. When Sarah sat the basket down, Major Monro spoke, “I don’t have a butler or cook. I’ll have to boil some tea. It will be a few minutes, if that is alright with you.” Sarah got a good look at the Major. He was pale and had red blotches all over his skin. She could tell he was either in pain, exhausted, or both. “Oh, no, no. Allow me Major. You look like you could use the rest. Please, sit down and have a biscuit.” Sarah walked out of the door and stopped because she wasn’t sure where the Major’s kitchen was located. “To the right, down the hallway, last room on the left,” she heard the Major say with an amused tone. “Thank you,” she replied before making her way there.

Looking around the Major’s kitchen, Sarah concluded that no one has been helping the Major. There was scarcely any food in the house. She used what was left of the tea leaves to make them some tea. Before the water was boiled, the Major came into the kitchen with the basket and sat at the table. “I find that it is easier to have a conversation in the kitchen. How is school? Still having problems with Miss Graves?” Sarah let out a sigh, “School is boring. Miss Trudow teaches nothing of interest. It’s all needlepoint and cooking; very little mathematics and reading. As for Alexandria, I’d like to tie a large rock around her neck and push her off a pier.” 

The Major couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, I’m sure Mrs. Trudow is only teaching you what is expected of young women to know for their marriage. Women aren’t expected to do men’s work. As for Miss Graves, though it may give you satisfaction temporarily, I’m sure there are those who would miss her greatly.” Sarah snorted, “Like they would miss a wart on the end of their nose.” Sarah reached into the basket for a biscuit, “I’d feel sorry for any man who got stuck with her. They would starve to death waiting for her to make something edible, and would probably hang themselves if they had to be in a room with her for more than an hour.”

The Major tried his best not to chuckle, “Has Warren been keeping you busy at the office?” Sarah rolled her eyes, “Uugh. Don’t get me started on Uncle Warren. I’m starting to wonder what he does when I’m not there to fix things, schedule ships, or balance the accounts. I’m surprised he had a business before I came here. I should ask for a raise. Do you think three sterling a week is too much to ask for?” The Major started laughing again as Sarah put her biscuit down so she could pull the kettle off the fire and added the tea leaves. She place the kettle on the table to seep while she went to get the cups and saucers, and honey. The Major unfortunately had no milk. 

Once the tea was ready to drink and Sarah was tired of talking about her schoolwork, she asked George how he was doing. “So tell me Major, how is everything with you?” George smiled, “Well, I’ve been quite ill since the Army gave me the smallpox variation. Some days are better than others. Today I am in pain, but not enough to keep me confined to bed. I wish the pain was more predictable. When I wake up, I never know how much pain I’ll be in. I will say that your visit was unexpected, but I am thankful for the visit.”

Ever curious, Sarah asked, “Why did they give you the variolation, especially when the side effects are this awful.” George gave her a small smile, “Because smallpox is a problem in the Army, especially when we are in a colony. The army maintains the peace and order. Smallpox could easily eliminate the army and chaos, uncertainty, and criminals would threaten the relative peace. They gave me the variolation because I’ve never been fully exposed to smallpox and I would be at risk of dying if I were.” Sarah followed up by asking, “Do they gave all the soldiers the variolation, or just the officers?” George smiled, “They start with the officers and work their way down the ranks.” Then Sarah thought of something, “Does this mean that they are going to send you away?” George thoughtfully shook his head, “Me? No. My station is a long-term station. I will not be restationed unless I request it.”

Sarah mulled over George’s words before speaking next, “It seems like a good idea then, but they didn’t think about the toll on their soldiers did they. Smallpox and Consumption was, is common in the Colonies. Not like here though. It’s much worse in the Colonies. Not a lot of doctors, at least any that the common citizen could afford.” Sarah took another sip from her tea when the bells rang. George grimaced, but before he could get up, Sarah held up her hand, “I’ll see who it is. You sit there and drink your tea.”

Sarah opened the front door to see her uncle. “Uncle Warren, please come in. The Major and I were in the kitchen having some tea.” Warren gave her a questioning look, “Still having tea? It’s the end of the day. I thought you would be ready to go home by now.” Sarah shrugged her shoulders and walked back towards the kitchen with Warren following her. “Major, it’s just Uncle Warren. He says that it is time to head home. But don’t worry, I’ll have Williamson bring over dinner and dessert for you and I’ll wash the dishes in the morning.” 

George stood up when Warren entered the kitchen. Warren looked him over, “Gods man. You look like a mess.” Sarah poured the rest of the tea into George’s cup as she replied to her uncle, “The Major is in a lot of pain. You wouldn’t look half as good if it were you.” Sarah smiled at George, “I’ll bring you breakfast when I come too.” She gave George a kiss on the cheek. “Oh, I should get a key to the door in case you are in a lot of pain.” George answered her, “There is a key on the post beside the front door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Variolation is what vaccinations were called during the 1700s. The smallpox variolation's reaction was different for everyone, that ranged from the patient being in severe pain, being confined to bed, and some resulted in death because the vaccinations became a full blown case of smallpox. Once the patient recovered, they had a lifelong immunity to smallpox.


	6. The Beginning of a New Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah takes care of George while he convalesces from a small pox inoculation. Afterwards, Sarah decides to become learn more about the shipping business from the ground up instead of returning to school. He uncle Warren opposes the idea but agrees (jokingly) that if she can prove that she can do the work and is capable of defending herself in a fight that he will allow her to become a member of one of the crews. She turns to George for help and asks him to train her to fight.
> 
> Sorry for the short couple of chapters. As the story moves along, the chapters will be longer, especially when George and Sarah become lovers despite their age difference.

September 20, 1749

Sarah stopped attending Mrs. Trudow’s Academy for Young Women to take care of Major Monro while he convalescence in London. Despite being ill, the Major was still responsible for his duties. Courriers arrived at his home almost hourly while she saw to the Major’s daily needs. Some days he was quite pleasant to be around, while other days he was a horrible beast. Sarah just had to remind herself on those days that the Major was just in a lot of pain. She saw to it that he was fed three times a day, tea and biscuits in the afternoon, and made sure he had what he needed for correspondence at his fingertips.

She made baths for him, changed his bedsheets, and made him change into fresh clothing at least once a week whether he felt good or not. She remembered that this always made her mother feel better when she took care of her at the end. She also cleaned the rooms that he allowed her in, or at least didn’t have the energy to argue with her about not cleaning. Keeping busy during the day made Sarah feel useful unlike her days spent at the academy being looked down upon by the other students.

By the time evening came, the Major was generally in a better mood. She had fallen into a habit of reading to him after dinner. Sometimes it would be the newspaper if he didn’t finish it himself; other times it would be chapters in a book she had grabbed out of her uncle’s library. She couldn’t remember when she started holding his while she read to him, but he seemed to enjoy the physical contact. If she stayed too long at the Major’s home, her uncle would send Williamson to retrieve her. 

She liked being in the Major’s home. He made her feel welcome, like she belonged there, and not just a burden like her uncle sometimes did. He didn’t criticize her like her uncle did. He thanked her for taking care of him even when he was grouchy and hateful. She liked taking care of the Major. She liked him in general. He was a gentle, caring soul trapped in a career soldier’s body. He reminded her of Shay; not in that they did or acted the same, but that Shay was a gentle and caring soul as well, once one truly saw him underneath all the bravado. Shay was always gentle, caring, and generous to her when she was a small child. 

October 12, 1749

Sarah took care of the Major for almost three weeks before he was finally better. Instead of returning to Mrs. Trudow’s academy, Sarah decided to work in the shipping office full time. Not long afterwards Sarah decided that she wanted to take an even more hands on approach to the business. She wanted to learn to sail and work as a member of the crew. She waited until the end of the workday to tell her uncle about her plans. He became upset with her for even considering the notion of becoming a sailor. 

“Why can’t I become a crew member?” she asked her uncle not about to drop the subject. “Because you are a young woman. Your sex is completely inferior for the job. You can’t defend yourself let alone do the physical work that a man can do. Heaven forbid if the ship was attacked by pirates. They would abuse you, ransom you for money, or do both. You would be completely ruined. No one would have you as a wife then,” her uncle replied quickly and loudly. Crossing her arms over her chest, “If I prove that I can do the work as a man and defend myself, will you allow me the opportunity to sail?” Warren laughed about her. He was confident that she wouldn’t be able to prove her point, “You’ll never be able to do it. But to amuse you, then yes, I will allow you to sail.” 

Sarah stormed out of the office. She knew who she needed to help her. She just needed to figure out how to get him to help her. She waited near Major Monro’s home for him to return from working for the office of General Robert Dalzell, a fellow Scottish officer who recently had been made general of foot. She thought out how she would ask him while she waited for almost an hour for the Major. He was reading a missive and fumbling with his key when she spoke up behind him, “Major, if you have a spare moment, could I please discuss something with you?” 

The feminine voice had startled him. He turned to see Sarah at his doorstep. He raised a brow at her, “Certainly Sarah. I will always have time for my favorite nursemaid. Please come inside. How can I be of service?” Sarah stepped into the Major’s home and waited for him to shut the door. “I would like for you to train me. Train me to fight and defend myself, like a man.” For the first time in George Monro’s life, he was speechless. When he didn’t answer right away, Sarah fell to her knees, grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. “Please Major, please. You are the only one that I know here who can teach me,” Sarah said looking up at him with hope in her eyes that he would agree to her request. 

George offered his free hand to help Sarah up off the floor as he let out a sigh. “I think you need to start from the beginning Sarah. Tell me exactly why you need to learn how to fight,” he said to her with a look of concern. He took her into his parlor and sat down. Sarah looked at him, “I told my uncle that I want to become more hands on with the business instead of returning to Mrs. Trudow’s academy. I want to sail as a crew member. I want to know everything about the business from the ground up and not just be an owner who doesn’t fully understand nor appreciate what the business means. Warren said that if I can prove that I am physically capable of doing the work and can defend myself that he would allow me to sail as a crew member.” 

For the second time this evening George Monro was speechless. Fearing that he would say no to her request, Sarah picked up his hand again and kissed his knuckles between her words, “Please…Major…you…are…my…only…hope.” George’s heart melted. How could he say no to Sarah? She had quit school to take care of him when he was ill, and even though he wouldn’t say it out loud, he missed her presence in is home. “Warren is going to hate me, but…” he started. Sarah practically jumped into his lap and kissed his face all over, “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I’ll be a good student. I promise.” “We’ll start when you have some proper training clothes, a shirt and knee pants. If you want to fight like a man, you’ll have to be dressed like one because I am not putting on a petticoat and a skirt to figure out how to teach you to fight in women’s clothing,” he told her trying to elicit a giggle from her. 

She gave him a huge smile and a nod of her head. “Thank you Major,” she said as she went to kiss his cheek but he moved his face and she kissed his lips instead. The Major did something that she had never seen him do before; he blushed. “I’ll see you in a couple of days then,” Sarah said still smiling as she got off his lap. “I will be here in the evening around this same time,” George replied and stood. “Good evening Major, and thank you again,” she said as she showed herself out. George poured himself a small glass of wine before he sat down behind his desk and spoke to himself, “Well, George old man, what have you gotten yourself into this time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smallpox variolation in the 1700s used live virus (1788 - Jenner discovered that those who had cowpox had immunity to smallpox and wasn't as deadly to use as a vaccine) and the reaction depended upon the person. Some people were fine and had no real reaction, others had mild, moderate, or severe (death) reactions, with some becoming the source of epidemics in the area.


	7. Training Under Monro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Sarah begging Major Monro to train her. Once her training is complete, Sarah wins her bet with her uncle Warren and gains the right to sail as a crew member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't go into great detail about the training, with the exception on how to do basic parrying, hard blocking, and beating. Some may find this boring.

October 21, 1749

Major Monro started Sarah’s training with swords. He was pleasantly surprised because she was very good. “Good Sarah,” he would say to encourage her. He was concerned about her stamina though. She tired easily, and they were only on defending against attacks. Then it dawned on him that she was only using hard blocking. It was the simplest and most instinctive form of defending but it was tiring especially when you are at a disadvantage to begin with. “Sarah, let’s have you parry the attack,” he told her. 

She looked at him, “Am I not parrying now?” George shook his head, “No. You are hard blocking. Parrying is when you catch the upper part of your opponent’s weapon in its swing, and redirect the force of their swing in a direction of your choosing. This will allow you to move yourself out of danger and open your opponent up to an immediate counter-attack.” He directed her towards the makeshift practice dummy and then moved behind her wrapping his arms around her, placing his hands over hers on her sword. “Here, like this. This way, you will use less energy and will not tire easily,” he told her as he directed her blade to strike the dummy’s “sword” and move it easily. 

“Ok. Practice this for a little while so that it becomes almost second nature,” he told her as he moved away to watch her movement. “Excellent,” he said smiling at her. “Next, we’ll try beating. A beat is where you basically slap your opponent’s weapon with your own to smack their attack off-course, opening them up to your next attack. But this move does come with risks. If your opponent wasn’t expecting you to use a beat, it could be an easy route to victory. If you miss your swing or if he feints, this move will leave you completely open to attack, so you will have to use it wisely,” he told her as she continue to practice parrying. 

George Monro wrote in his journal while Sarah changed back into her skirt and jacket in his bedroom after their first practice.

_I began teaching my long-time friend’s niece how to wield a sword. She is either a gifted natural or she has been trained sometime in the past; maybe from her older brother. She has been living here with Warren for the past three years and I highly doubt that he would have hired a private master to teach her since he is determined to make her a proper lady and marry her off in a match most advantageous to him and/or his shipping business._

_Sarah shows much potential. I will need to build up her stamina as she tires quickly, or train her to use another weapon besides the sword. She is a quick learner and is determined to achieve her goals. I have no doubt that she will win her bet with Warren by sheer will if she to win the right to sail. Though I don’t approve of her wanting to become a crew member on a ship with a bunch of men just as she is beginning to flower into a woman. I may start writing letters to some of my former soldiers and see if they would be willing to become sailors._

April 17, 1752

“Why in the bloody Hell did you train her George?” yelled Warren from inside his office. “Warren calm down. When she came to me begging for my help, I couldn’t deny her. She was literally on her knees kissing my hands. She is a natural, much like you were,” George tried to reassure one of his oldest friends. Warren crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him angrily. “She really is good Warren, and I took the liberty of contacting some of my former men who would be more than happy to work for Blake Shipping,” George replied with a grin on his face. 

“Why do I have a feeling that I’m being blackmailed by one of my oldest friends?” Warren commented. George smirked at Warren, “Not blackmailed per se. You know my men are loyal even after leaving service. Place them as Sarah’s crewmates. They will protect her if something were to happen. I would also suggest that you limit where she is allowed to sail. To France and Ireland at the farthest.” Warren stared at George for a few moments before cracking a smile, “You are still crafty like a fox. I like it. She can’t say that I’m not holding up to my end of the bet.”

Warren sat for a few moments. “I’ll have to make her first few voyages miserable. She should give up on this silly idea of hers. And in time for the social season to begin. It’s about time I introduced her formally into society. With some luck, maybe I will be able to find a suitor for her who will put their foot down with her.” George’s interest peaked when Warren talked about finding a suitor for Sarah. “Do you think she is ready for that?” George asked. “More like is society ready for her,” replied Warren jokingly. 

Sarah walked into Warren’s office humming a song, “Uncle Warren, I would like to be a part of the Bridget’s crew. Major, it is very good to see you.” Warren gave Sarah a look that was half smirk, half frown, “George confessed to training you so you can stop acting. You may sail with the Bridget if that is your wish, with the rest of the new hires.” Sarah looked at her uncle questioningly, “New hires. What new hires?” Warren gave her a huge grin, “George’s men.” Sarah gave George a look of betrayal as he replied, “They were looking for new employment and Warren happened to have positions that needed filled.” 

Sarah looked back towards her uncle as he spoke, “You should be good to sail in a week or so, after the Bridget is dry docked for a thorough inspection and repairs.” Sarah was starting to get angry, “What? She was just dry docked three months ago for her annual maintenance.” Warren cracked a smile, “I can’t send my only niece out sailing in these waters without absolutely knowing the vessel is safe and sea worthy.” Sarah looked to George, “Don’t look to me. I’ve done all that I can do to help you.” Sarah turned on her toes and stomped out of Warren’s office muting, “This is so not fair. Stupid men.” 

Warren raised his voice slightly, “Oh, and Sarah, remind me to have Williamson schedule you for a fitting for some new dresses. Since you are now sixteen, you are old enough to be introduced into society this social season.” Sarah turned around quickly, “What? Oh no. I have no interest in dressing up in a dress to have some idiot step on my feet and talk about themselves ad nauseam.” Warren stood up from behind his desk, “You are old enough and you will go even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming. Now young lady, I need you to run home and tell cook that the Major will be joining us for dinner.” Sarah bowed her head and replied, “Yes uncle. Major; good day.”

Warren watched Sarah leave as he spoke to George, “How long before your men can start?” George smiled as he replied, “I’m sure most could be here within half a fortnight. I will write them immediately if you don’t need me for anything. I will see you around six this evening.” Warren smiled and extended his hand to his friend, “I will see you at six.” George placed his bicorn hat back on his head before shaking Warren’s hand and saying goodbye to one another. 

George saw Sarah kicking at rocks as she walked slowly towards her home. He silently walked up behind her and tickled the back of her neck. She turned around with her fists raised. George raised his hands up, “Do you want to hit me?” Sarah dropped her hands and sighed, “No Major, I don’t want to hit you.” George extended his arm to her, “Do you mind if I walk with you for a while?” Sarah shook her head as she took his arm. They walked together for a few blocks before George spoke, “You know that Warren cares about you? I sometimes think he is plagued by memories of your mother. Don’t be angry with him Sarah. He is a product of his parents. He really wants you to have a good life but for him it means conforming to society standards.” 

Sarah sighed before she replied, “And I am not society standards. I never have been and polite society will never accept me no matter how much Uncle Warren tries to polish me. I’m the product of a lady who ran away and married a poor Irishman far below her own status, and when her parents found out, they ran away to the American colonies, bringing more shame to her parents.” She leaned into George and hugged him. “I know he means well, but I will never live up to his expectations. I will always be a disappointment,” she said to him. 

George placed a kiss on her forehead, “Please don’t talk that way. You are not a disappointment. You are an unexpected surprise.” Sarah smiled at George, “I will see you later this evening Major.” He watched her walk down the street towards her home. He had to pick up the rings that he had specially made, some letters to write and post before walking to Warren’s home for dinner. He was looking forward to talking some more with Warren. He really wanted to make sure that he found out which balls Warren was planning on attending. 

May 24, 1752

Warren took another sip of bourbon. “I just don’t understand George. I have assigned Sarah’s ship work that none of crews particular enjoy doing and she still hasn’t quit. Both Captain Meyers and Mr. Dalton have said that Sarah pulls her own weight and is thriving.” George tried to be sympathetic to his friend, “I don’t understand it either Warren, but Sarah is determined to know everything about the business. Even if she was having a miserable time, she wouldn’t complain about it.” 

The sound of a crew singing a shanty nearby gained Warren’s and George’s attention. The door opened to Sarah singing with other members of the Bridget’s crew. “Whiskey-o, Johny-o; Rise her up from down below; whiskey, whiskey, whiskey-o; up aloft this yard must go; John rise her up from down below.” Some of the men (mainly Monro's former soldiers) gave Sarah a hug before saying their good days. Sarah was smiling as she walked into Warren’s office. “Uncle, did you miss me today?” she asked as she sat on George’s lap and gave a kiss to his cheek. 

Warren gave her a censoring look before feinting, “Of course I missed you. Nobody else around here knows how to make proper tea. You spoiled me and then left me to fend for myself. And now you are giving George my kisses. I am completely forgotten.” Sarah laughed before getting off George’s lap to move behind her uncle’s desk to give him a hug and a kiss. She placed the Bridget’s invoices on his desk. “You should receive a couple of letters from merchants in Glasgow who are interested in setting up contracts with Blake Shipping. They were particularly interested in shipping to the colonies,” she said with a smile on her face. 

Warren gave her a look of amazement, “Did they happen to mention what the cargo would be?” Sarah nodded, “Mixed. Some wooden furniture, leather, whiskey barrels, and wool and linen.” Warren gave her a huge smile, “Would they have cargo to pick up in the colonies to travel back to Glasgow?” Sarah nodded her head, “Aye. Raw cotton, sugar, other raw materials, and smoked and cured meats and seafood.” Warren patted her hand, “Maybe letting you sail was not a bad idea after all.” 

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him, “Are you finished with work for the day?” Warren shook his head, “No. I have some more things to finish up and afterwards I have a meeting with Master Graves, so you will be on your own for this evening.” Sarah looked over at George, “How about yourself Major? Any meetings to go to this evening, or would you be interested in taking advantage of Uncle Warren by eating his food and drinking his bourbon this evening with his wonderfully witty niece?” 

George laughed at Sarah’s invitation, “Well, I guess when you state it that way, how could I refuse.” Sarah smiled, “I should probably go home then and make sure cook has chosen a good menu, clean up and think of some good topics for discussion. Uncle shall I ask cook to keep a plate warm for you or will your meeting be a dinner meeting?” Warren shook his head, “No, no. Cook doesn’t have to worry about me. It is a dinner meeting with Master Graves. I don’t know how long my meeting will be, but you don’t have to stay up waiting on me.” Sarah walked towards the door, “Have a good night Uncle. Major, I’ll see you later this evening.”


	8. Mine To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, Warren and Sarah meet Mr. Christopher Gist, a surveyor from the colonies who works for the Templars. George feels threatened when he learns about her potential suitor for Sarah, that he proposes to her. Sarah turns down George's proposal only to go to his home two days later to ask him to mentor her about sex and tells him how she feels towards him. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up due to work and research papers. I hope you will enjoy the chapter.

August 10, 1752

George Monro waited patiently inside the dance hall sipping occasionally from his glass of wine and half-heartedly listening to a conversation nearby. He was waiting for Warren and Sarah to arrive to the ball. They were late. “Ah. Major Monro, have you had a chance to meet Mr. Gist, our surveyor in the colonies?” asked Master Graves who had suddenly appeared to his right with a large burly man in tow who looked out of place. “Master Graves, no, sorry I have not had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Gist,” George said as he held out his hand to the other man.

The large man cracked a smile, “Thank you. It is nice to meet you Major. Master Graves has told me that you have been involved in a lot of campaigns over the years. Have any been in the Americas?” George smiled, “Oh no. All the campaigns I have been involved in have been here in the Kingdom and Europe. What are the colonies like in America?” Mr. Gist chuckled, “Well, it depends on where you go really. In the southern colonies, the settlements are greatly scattered due to these large plantations. The further north you travel, the more people you’ll see. More cities in the north too. Nothing compared to here, mind you. I do love being out in the wild open spaces though.” 

George felt a pair of hands snake their way into the crook of his arm as he heard Warren’s voice, “George old man, I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight. Didn’t you say that you hate these types of things?” George hand touched Sarah’s hands on his arm and gently patted them. “Normally I do hate these things, but I find that since….I find that I miss the companionship. It’s why I visit you so often.” George looked to Mr. Gist who was smiling at Sarah, “Warren, Sarah, this is Mr. Gist. He is a surveyor from the American colonies.” 

“From the colonies? Which colony?” asked Sarah quickly with a cheerfulness in her voice as she extended her hand to Mr. Gist. “Sarah. Such a beautiful name. My wife’s name was Sarah too. Well, let’s see; I’m from Baltimore, Maryland originally but I have lived in North Carolina and Virginia. I was first to explore territory west of the Ohio River and helped to establish several settlements with my brother Nathaniel, my neighbor Daniel Boone, and George Washington over the years for the company,” he told her as he shook her hand. “Our Sarah here is from…” George said as he was still smiling and looked towards Warren. Warren finished George’s statement, “Massachusetts. Near Boston.” Mr. Gist smiled at both of them as he released Sarah’s hand and extended his towards Warren. Sarah frowned at both her uncle and George, “Actually, I was born and raised in New York. When my parents went to the colonies, they landed in Boston and had a cabbage farm in Salem Village. When the farm failed, they moved to New York for work on the shipyards.”

“Salem Village. I know the place well. Lots of farmers and religious folk. George Washington and I have traveled through the area many times together,” said Mr. Gist, who turned his attention back to Sarah. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you come to live in London?” he asked with genuine interest. “Both my parents died and my brother didn’t want me so he contacted the only relative that he knew of and pawned me off on him,” Sarah answered bluntly. “Sarah, you know that is not true. Your brother wanted you but he couldn’t provide for you so he asked me to take you as my ward,” Warren reprimanded her. Sarah shook her head as she let out a laugh, “For a Temp, um, businessman, you are so naïve Uncle Warren. If my brother cared about me, he would have written at least one line to me over the past six years.”

George couldn’t believe that Sarah knew about the Templars; let alone would talk about them in front of others. He quickly looked at Warren before turning to Sarah, “Sarah if you wouldn’t mind, I could use a little exercise. Would you indulge me with a dance?” Sarah smiled at George as she took his hands in hers, “Anything for you Major. Mr. Gist, it was nice to meet you.” Warren frowned at Sarah as she walked away with George. He turned towards Mr. Gist, “I’m very sorry for Sarah’s outburst. She has some unresolved problems with her older brother. So, tell me more about yourself Mr. Gist.” Mr. Gist took everything in stride, “It’s quite alright sir. She is a typical colonial woman. I find that women are more outspoken in the colonies than their more reserved British counterparts. What can I say? I have worked for several years surveying new areas, forming relationships with the native peoples, and setting up new settlements for the company, quite a few of them with George Washington. I’m a recent widower, so traveling across the ocean is relatively new for me.”

As George walked Sarah towards the dance floor, he leaned in and softly spoke, “Have you and Warren been fighting this evening?” Sarah stopped walking and let out a sigh, “Of course.” “What about?” George asked her with a concerned look on his face. Sarah looked for the patio doors and gently pulled George towards them. There were not that many people outside and Sarah pulled George away from them, “Uncle Warren was asked by Master Graves’ nephew, Daniel Worthington, if he could have his permission to court me. I can’t stand Daniel Worthington. Warren, predictably, gave his permission.” 

George’s face blanched slightly. ‘No, no, no, no. Propose. Propose to her now,’ he thought to himself. “Why do you think Mr. Worthington is asking to court you?” popped out of his mouth. Sarah’s lips tightened, “If I had to guess, it is probably some cruel joke. He is known to ruin reputations to show off his manhood, like others that he is friends with. As soon as I walked into the hall this evening, he was asking for a dance. I wanted to punch him in the face.” George picked up her hands and kissed her knuckles. “I am here if you need me…for anything,” he told her as he looked down into her light brown eyes. He was looking at her when she noticed someone walk out onto the patio. She looked up into George’s green eyes and smiled at him before she touched his face with her hand, “I know you are. You are always my savior.” They stayed out on the patio for a few moments before making their way towards the dance floor again in time for the next dance to begin. 

As their dance ended, George noticed a young man walking towards Sarah. As he came closer, George recognized the man to be the son of one of his men who also worked for Warren. He smiled at Sarah, “Miss Sarah, would mind a dance with me. I’m trying to escape the harpies.” George couldn’t help but smile at the young man’s use of Sarah’s term for Alexandria Graves’ friends. Sarah laughed, “Sure Matthew. Not a problem.” She turned to George, “Thank you Major. May I dance with you again later?” George smiled at her, “Anytime you need me.” George watched Sarah dance with Matthew as he made his way back to Warren who was still talking with Mr. Gist. 

As the night progressed, Sarah was successful at avoiding Daniel Worthington until she went outside on the patio again with George to get some fresh air. She noticed George’s frown first. He always frowned when another man came near her. She felt a slight tap on her shoulder. “Sarah, I have been waiting for my dance all evening,” said Daniel Worthington as he puffed his chest out as if he was trying to intimidate George. Sarah winked at George before turning her attention to Daniel. “Daniel, why don’t you go and find Alexandria Graves. I’m sure she would be thrilled to dance with you. I am busy speaking with Major Monro. Besides, I never said that I would dance with you at all this evening, so please leave me alone,” she told him trying to be as patient as she could. George gave the young man a smirk before Sarah wrapped her arms around George’s neck and stood up on her toes planting a kiss on his lips with a slight moan. Daniel gave George a look of disgust before going back into the dance hall in a huff and mumbling under his breath. 

Sarah smiled at George after ending her kiss. He stared into her eyes for a moment before he blurted out, “Will you marry me?” Sarah was a little shocked, “Major?” George panicked as he reached into his inside coat pocket. His hands were shaking as he pulled a ring with sapphires and emeralds embedded in the band out of his pocket. He looked at her lovingly, “I was going to ask you at the end of the season. Would you consider making an old fool the happiest fool in London?” Sarah looked into George’s eyes for a moment, “I don’t think that I am ready for marriage. Please don’t take this wrong. I do care greatly for you Major, but I’m only sixteen. I still have so much to learn.” 

George tried to hide the disappointment in his eyes as he nodded his head at her. “You’re quiet right. You are too young for marriage. I am an old fool talking silly nonsense,” he said as he put the ring back into his jacket pocket. Sarah placed her hand on his cheek, “You are not an old fool. If anything the fool would be me. Any normal girl would be thrilled to have you ask for her hand.” Sarah kissed his cheek gently and smiled at him. 

They spent the rest of the evening in good company either talking or dancing with one another. Sarah would smile at George joking about how Mr. Gist was probably wondering how to escape Warren who had dominated Mr. Gist’s evening with questions about different ports in the colonies and what he thought about the rumblings of war with France over territory. Sarah tried to give Mr. Gist a route of escape by asking him to dance, but her uncle was quite interested with Mr. Gist’s knowledge of the colonies. Dancing with Mr. Gist gave both Sarah and he a chance to laugh especially when they missed a step or two on the jig and rills. Before Warren and Sarah left the dance hall, Warren made sure to invite George and Mr. Gist over for luncheon and tea in his garden on Sunday.

August 12, 1752

George finished reading his correspondence when his door chimes rang. He answered the door to find Sarah smiling at him. She was wearing a light blue dress instead of the knee pants and tunic that he was used to seeing her wear most of the time. “Sarah. What a pleasant surprise. Please, come in,” he told her as he moved aside to allow her into his home. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked her. She smiled at him before she bit her lower lip, “I would like to have you as my mentor again.” George raised a brow, “I don’t know what more I could teach you. You already know more than most of the men that have been under my command.” Sarah gave George a slight smile, “I would like for you to mentor me in, um, mentor me in, um, in intimate relations.”

George was flabbergasted. She had rejected his suit for marriage and now, not even two days later, she was asking him to teach her about sex. His initial shock turned into jealousy, “Has someone approached you for sex and you are considering it?” She shook her head, “No. My crew of “big brothers” won’t let anyone get near me when I’m sailing and the only other men I’m around is you and Uncle Warren. I heard some women talking about it at the balls and how they encouraged some single women to find a lover or husband quickly so they would know too. They were talking about….um…seduction and intimacy; not just sex.” When George didn’t say anything, she stood up on her toes and kissed George’s lips again.

George captured Sarah’s face with his hands gently and deepened the kiss that she began. He backed her against the wall before breaking the kiss. Both of them were breathing heavily and staring into the other’s eyes. George kissed Sarah’s lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. The rational side of his brain shut off and wasn’t thinking about the consequences to the both of them if they were caught. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. 

“Where to begin?” he asked rhetorically. Sarah bit her lip as she smiled at him. He smiled at her as he spoke and moved around her body, “Kissing. Well, you know you can kiss the lips and deepen the kiss by opening your lips slightly but there are other ways to entice your partner’s pleasure. Some women enjoy having their necks kissed here.” He kissed the side of her neck just below the ear. “And some here,” he said as he continued to place kisses around to the nap of her neck. He placed more kisses as he continued to walk around her and slid his hand down her arm to pick up her hand. “Ladies are known to enjoy a kisses that start at the knuckles and slowly trail up their arm to their neck, across the jawline, and then to the lips,” as George demonstrated for Sarah. 

“And men? What do they like?” Sarah asked. George chuckled lightly, “Most men who are interested in a woman, don’t really care where you kiss them, as long as they are being kissed.” He kissed her lips as his hands delicately searched for the pins holding her gown in place to remove them. “I found that kissing newly exposed flesh was enjoyable for both,” he told her as he opened her gown to kiss the top of her breast as his finger worked on untying her petticoat and stays. She helped him remove them leaving herself only in her chemise and stockings. 

Sarah pulled the chemise off over her head making George exhale a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding. He reached out to gently pull her closer. She kissed his lips as he gently massaged one of her breasts. He slowly kissed down her neck and to her breast. He circled his tongue around her areola before sucking on her hardened nipple causing Sarah to arch her back and moan. George smiled up at her as he moved to Sarah’s other breast to suck the nipple. He gently bit the nipple enjoying the sound of Sarah’s moaning. She pulled his head up and kissed him while trying quickly unbuttoning his waistcoat. “Off. Help me gets these damn things off,” Sarah demanded of George. He quietly chuckled as he pulled his waistcoat off to let it fall to the floor while Sarah unwrapped his sash and unbuttoned his pants. 

“On my bed. We’ll explore touching one another to stroke desire” he ordered her. Sarah faced him sitting back on the heels of her feet on the bed and watched as George pulled his boots off before removing his pants, underpants, and stockings. For an older man, George was still muscular and fit. Sarah wanted to run her fingers over each line of muscle before a certain part of him caught her attention. Sarah couldn’t help but stare at his aroused manhood. George walked towards the bed and kissed Sarah deeply. He took her hand in his and guided it onto his shaft, helping her stroke him gently. He shuttered when she gently stroked the slit on the head of his cock with one of her fingers smoothing his precum around the head. 

“Lay back on the bed,” he demanded of her again. He laid beside her on his side. He kissed her gently, “Spread your legs slightly.” She followed his demand as he brought his fingers up to her mouth and pushed for entrance into her mouth. Sarah sucked on his fingers as she watched him smile. He pulled his fingers out of her mouth and moved them between her legs, gently rubbing her labia and clitoris until she was moist. He then slowly pushed two fingers into her vaginal opening. He captured her lips in a kiss as he moved his fingers in and out of her slowly, occasionally pulling them out to rub her clitoris again. George enjoyed every moan Sarah gave him and rewarded her by suckling on her nipples. 

Sarah’s breathing quickened and George knew she was close to climaxing. Within a couple of minutes he felt her inner muscles clamp down on his fingers, followed closely by her closing her legs against his wrist. He chuckled at her before kissing her and removing his fingers from between her legs. He waited patiently for Sarah to recover, slowly drawing circles on her abdomen. Sarah captured his hand and entwined her fingers with his. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles before he rolled onto his back and guided her hand to his hardened shaft. 

She rolled onto her side before stroking him slowly at first. She kissed him when she ran her fingers over the slit on the head of his cock to smooth his precum around the head. George placed his hands behind his head. “Go ahead and explore. I’ll let you know what I like and don’t,” he told her as he closed his eyes. Sarah looked at him before she kissed his chest and continued to stroke his shaft. George opened one eye to watch Sarah when she stopped stroking him. She gently touched his balls exploring the heaviness of them. She slowly moved her touch upward to the base of his cock. She squeezed the base gently causing George to exhale heavily. 

Sarah slowly dragged two fingers up the underside of his cock to the slit on the head repeatedly. Each fingertip pass through the slit gathering more of his sticky precum. The clock chiming in the hallway made Sarah stop completely. George’s hand captured Sarah’s hand, “Sorry to cut your playful explorations short, but it is getting late and it would be difficult to explain to whoever comes looking for you, as to our current lack of…clothing.” He encouraged her to begin stroking him again, occasionally encouraging her to stroke faster. 

As he neared his own climax, he wrapped his hand around Sarah’s to help her finish him. He moaned and held her hand tightly as he started spilling his seed on his abdomen. Sarah watched in amazement as he came. Always curious, she reached out to touch the milky white seed with her fingertips. George chuckled at her before pulling her to his chest to kiss her. “Will we have sex the next time?” she asked. George smiled at her, “Why do you want to lose your virginity and ruin your chances of making a good match?” Sarah gave George a kiss before propping herself up on her knees facing him, “I already have a good match. Just because I’m not ready to get married, doesn’t mean that I should deny him…us, the pleasure of being man and wife.” 

She sat up on her knees straddling his hips and grabbed his hands to place on her breasts. “Do you mean that? That I’ve secured your heart as my future wife?” he asked her as he pulled his hands away to come up onto his elbows. Sarah smiled at George as she reached between her legs to stroke his cock again. “I love you George. You’re the only man that I truly trust besides my brother Shay. You’re the only one since I’ve been here who has ever made me feel wanted…loved…cherished. As far as I’m concerned, you are my husband already.” He pulled her down to him and kissed her, “I don’t want to make you feel like I’m pushing you for anything. I can wait knowing that you’re mine; that you love me.” He kissed her again, “Now, it’s late and we need to get you cleaned and fully dressed.”


	9. His Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Sarah have grown together but George has found it harder to wait for Sarah to marry him. Their relationship was almost discovered by Warren.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the delay in posting. I have been very busy as of late.

July 14, 1754

George paced back and forth waiting for the Bridget to arrive back from its trip to France. The Bridget was late by a half of a day. George was worried and he was starting to make Warren worry too. “They should have been back long before now. I don’t like it Warren. Send out another ship to look for them,” George tried to order Warren. “Calm down old man. They could have ran into some rough seas in the channel. You know as well as I that that is possible. If they are not here by this evening. I will send a ship out in the morning,” Warren told George. “In the morning? Are you mad? Sarah is on the Bridget. You should be sending out a ship now!” George yelled at Warren. “You know very well that I am aware that Sarah is onboard,” Warren yelled back.

“Ship!” someone yelled from outside the office door. George quickly exited the office to get a better look. “Which ship? Can you tell?” he asked Mr. Finley impatiently who was looking through a spyglass to identify the ship. “It’s the Bridget. And she’s towing another vessel,” answered Mr. Finley as Warren came out of his office. “Towing another vessel? Can you identify it Mr. Finley?” asked Warren. “No sir,” replied Mr. Finley. 

George’s nerves were still on edge as he continued to wait for the Bridget to dock. He borrowed Mr. Finley’s spyglass to search the deck for Sarah. He didn’t find her on deck. He quickly searched the ship for damage before looking at the ship being towed for damage. It was on the second ship that he spotted Sarah at the helm with a skeleton crew with her. The main mast had been cut in half by what looked like chain-shot. 

The minutes passed by too slowly for George. He paced back and forth on the dock as he waited for the Bridget to moor, and then for the crew to pull the disabled ship onto another dock. Sarah had barely made it off the ship before George had her in his arms hugging her and then inspecting her for injury. Aware of her uncle watching them, Sarah gently laughed, “Major, I am quite fine. I promise.” When George let go of her, she went to her uncle and hugged him. He looked at the ship, “Where did you find that wreck?” Sarah looked back at the wreck again. “We found her floating. The crew and cargo were gone. I thought it best to bring it back to port and have the authorities notify the owner.” Warren nodded his head, “Quite right. Mr. Finley, please send a runner to the wharf master and tell him of our find.” 

“The Major was very worried about you. He even yelled at me today,” Warren told her. Sarah smiled at him, “Well, I was supposed to meet him this evening for so I could practice a pitch to some of the Major’s military contacts. I’m sure he was worried when I am usually punctual for appointments. But if you ask me, I think he secretly worries more about me than he lets on usually.” She turned her attention back to George, “Major I do hope that you will accept my deepest apologies for my absence today, and I hope that you can join us for dinner this evening.” George smiled at her, “I hope that Warren can forgive my behavior today. It’s just with tensions high between the crown and France’s crown has made me on edge. Knowing that you were traveling back from France, I was more than a little worried. As for you invitation, I will have to pass for the evening. Higher duties never cease.”

“Our loss. Would you mind if I were to stop by later to practice my pitch with you again?” Sarah asked still smiling at George. Warren was very curious as to what sort of sales pitch she was referring, “What pitch are you doing for the military Sarah?” Sarah turned her attention to her uncle, “The talk of a war with France means that the navy will need some help with supplies, especially if the war between them spills over into the American colonies. If that happens, we could expand our business further into the colonies.” Warren frowned, “And when were you going to tell me about this? You do realize that sailing in war zones means that our ships will have a huge target on them?” Sarah stoically replied, “Yes I am quite aware of that. That is why over the past year I have not only upgraded the chase cannons, the broadside cannons, and added mortars to our ships, but I have hired more former soldiers.”

“Has George put you up to this?” Warren asked suspiciously at his friend. Sarah crossed her arms in front of her, “Of course not. I am on a crew that is pretty much former military, many of which have connections with the military still. I got the idea from them. I only asked George to get me a meeting.” “And on that note, I think I will take my leave. I should be finished in a couple of hours,” George said as he gave Sarah a kiss to her forehead. “Warren,” he said to Warren as his friend was frowning at him. 

A couple of hours later….

George heard his front entrance door open and close before hearing the familiar sounds of Sarah taking her boots and holsters off. He let out a sigh as he continued to writing, “I still have much to do this evening.” “So put me to work,” Sarah replied as she gently rubbed his shoulders before she removed his hat and wig to place a kiss on his graying real hair. “I would if I could, but these missives are not for civilian eyes,” he replied before setting his quill down so he could give her a kiss back. “Would you like for me to leave or stay,” she asked. “Stay.” “Would you like me to make some tea?” she asked as she rubbed his shoulders some more. “That would be lovely my dear,” he replied smiling up at her. 

While Sarah went to his kitchen to make him some tea, George tried to get through as many of the missives as he could. He had just finished sealing his last reply when Sarah reappeared with a tea tray. He smiled at her, “All finished. Just have to wait for the courier to pick them up.” Sarah placed a plate of cut fruit and cheese and a cup of tea just how he liked it in front of him, “Um-hm.” George pushed his chair out from his desk before he pulled Sarah down into his lap. He kissed her gently and slowly to entice her to open her lips. To his surprise, Sarah ended the kiss, “You’ve had a stressful day. Let me make you feel better.” She slide off his lap onto her knees. She maintained eye contact with him while smiling and unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. 

George cupped her face with his hand, “You are my goddess. I know you don’t like me asking, but when will you become my wife? I want to hold you in my arms and know that you don’t have to leave me at the end of the evening.” Sarah unbuttoned his underpants and slide her hand inside. George closed his eyes and let out a moan. “Just give me one more year. I think I can have the business in a good place within a year; to where even Warren can’t mess things up too badly.” He ran his thumb across her lips, “That’s what you told me last year. I know I said that I would wait, but I never thought it would be this hard. Marry me…this year. You can still work for your uncle if you wish. I won’t deny you that. I need you Sarah.” 

Sarah didn’t answer him. She pulled his cock out and ran her tongue around the head of it slowly. George closed his eyes and blew out his breath slowly. Sarah sucked on the head gently rolling her tongue on the underside while stroking him with her hand. George cupped her head with his hands when the clock in the hallway chimed the top of the hour. He gently pulled her head up, “The messenger will be here soon. Go upstairs and wait for me.” He kissed her lips softly before letting her go. He re-buttoned his pants before he took his coat off, laying it on the back of his chair. He picked up his cup and took a drink of his tea as the door chimed. He scooped up his letters and walked to the door to greet the messenger. He handed the letters off, said goodnight to the messenger, and locked the front door. 

When he walked into his room, he found Sarah waiting for him on his bed. She had stoked the fire in the hearth and undressed. She was unbraiding her hair and he couldn’t help but smile at her. She watched him for a few moments before climbing out of the bed to help him undress. He kissed her passionately picking her up to carry her back to bed.   
She pulled him on top of her and wrapped her legs around his hips as he guided himself inside her. He loved how she felt underneath him, how she ran her hands up and down his back. She kissed his neck and whispered in his ear, “Tell me how much you love me again.” He kissed her neck, “You mean everything to me. That’s how much I love you.” As he neared his release he pulled out to spend himself on her abdomen and then used his fingers to give her her release. “I love you George,” she panted. 

Laying on his back, he pulled her close and drifted off to sleep. He woke a few hours later to find her gone. He never felt her leave his side. The clock in the hall chimed 4 am. With a groan, he climbed out of bed to light a candle from the dying embers of the fire in the hearth. He sat the candle down on his washing table and splashed some water on his face. The water was warm. Then the realization dawned on him that Sarah could not have left long ago. When he heard murmuring coming from downstairs, he searched his room to find that his coat and fresh clothing had been laid out for him. 

He quickly dressed and went downstairs. The smell of freshly brewed coffee and fresh bread made him stop. Could she still be here? Why had she not gone home? “Honest Uncle Warren. I let the time get away from me. I didn’t want the poor Major to have to walk me home at such a late hour, so I stayed here and slept on his couch,” he heard Sarah say from the kitchen. “I don’t care Sarah. You should have come home last night no matter how late it was. Think of the implications. The Major could have lost his position and honor had someone found you here. And your own honor… to say the least. You would be considered a…a…” Warren struggled to say the words. 

“Uncle, just stop. I love and adore the Major. If someone had found me here, I would have taken all the blame, or said that I broke into the Major’s home,” Sarah continued as George walked into the kitchen. “Good morning Major. I made you breakfast to thank you for the use of your couch,” Sarah said to him with a smile. Warren was frowning at him with his hands on his hips. “Thank you Sarah. It was very thoughtful of you. Good morning Warren,” he said without looking at his friend. “Don’t you good morning me, George. Ever since she met you, she has been...rebellious, and I think you encourage it in her,” Warren accused. George took a sip of his coffee, “Fair enough. I do encourage her because she has spirit and intelligence that would have been wasted on good society. If you don’t want to deal with her any further, then give your blessing and I’ll take her from you.” George’s words not only got Warren to sit down and stop speaking but it got Sarah’s attention as well. 

“She’s too young,” Warren replied calmly. George interrupted with a slight hint of anger in his voice, “Too young? You’ve been trying to marry her off since she was 16-years old. You want her married, then give your blessing. Oh, but that’s right. You want to marry her off to someone higher up, someone with more influence than a lowly Army officer. Sarah is rebellious, intelligent and independent and she has made you more money and gotten you contracts that you never could have thought of getting on your own. But it’s not enough for you. You want more influence inside the Templars too and she’s been destroying those plans for you by denying suitors that you impress on her.” Warren stood up without looking at George, “Sarah gather your things. We are leaving.” Warren stormed off towards the front door. 

Sarah gave George a look of concern as she reached out and touched his arm. “I’m sorry. I fell asleep last night and woke at 3. I cleaned up and dressed before I opened the door. He was there getting ready to ring the chimes. I’ll talk with Warren. This was my fault,” she said quietly. George shook his head, “Don’t worry. He will be moody for a few days because I spoke the truth of things. In time he will be back to his normal, uncaring self,” he replied back gently caressing her hand on his arm. Sarah gave him a quick kiss before walking after her uncle.


	10. Missing Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I've been working on long hours and working on research for my masters degree. I hope you all will like the next installment of this story. Please feel free to leave me comments, likes, dislikes, and criticisms.

September 1756

Sarah was beyond angry. She was furious, and she was going to unleash it on Liam when she found his smug ass. It was the first letter he sent her since he sent her away to live with their uncle in London years ago and he managed to piss her off with just three sentences. Those three sentences had her defying her agreement with her uncle that she would only sail “close” to London. Instead she was on week two of a trans-Atlantic voyage. 

She had made good time onboard the Lugh. It was the first ship that she owned outright in the fleet of their merchant ships. She had purchased the Lugh when she was just 19 years-old. She was a Brig class with 14 canons. Sarah had made her mentor (and more) Major George Monro go with her when she went to inspect the Lugh before making full payment. She made sure she was heavily armed with the best canons that citizens could purchase and made small improvements to the sails and the keel making the Lugh slice through the water more efficiently. 

She had just entered the small outlet to a place she had not seen in ten years, the Davenport Homestead. It looked about the same as it did when Liam lead her down to the dock and told her she would be going to live with their uncle in London; and the annoying self-important French captain who screamed at her when she came above deck for 2 ½ weeks. Pulling out her spyglass, she could see the Aquila, Achilles Davenport’s ship, was docked. She scanned to the top of the overlooking cliff and could see the rooftop of Achilles’ home. There wasn’t much activity, but Sarah knew not to let that fool her. She knew she was sailing into the port of the mentor of the Brotherhood of Assassins in the American colonies. 

When she called for the sails to be battened down, she could hear the bells ringing at the Homestead notifying the surrounding assassins that they had an unexpected guest. Before the Lugh was near the dock, a crowd of assassin novices had gathered. She noticed that some had already drawn their weapons. Sarah closed her spyglass and let go of the wheel. “Mr. O’Farrell, take the helm,” she said as she walked down the stairs toward the gang plank opening. “Aye, Captain,” he said. “Drop anchor!” yelled Mr. O’Farrell as the Lugh slowed to near the dock. 

Not waiting, Sarah jumped up onto the railing grabbing a handful of rigging to keep her balance, she yelled, “Liam O’Brien! Come and face your sister!” Still holding onto the rigging, she swung out and landed on the dock. The way the novices were parting, she knew it had to be Achilles Davenport himself coming. Pulling his hood down Achilles smiled and opened his arms wide, “Sarah, what a pleasant surprise. Had we known you were coming, I wouldn’t have sent Liam out on a mission.” Adjusting her gun belt that ran across her chest she looked at Achilles and spoke impatiently, “Where is he?”

A novice near Sarah spoke, “Watch your tone little girl. He is the mentor of….” Sarah pulled one of her pistols and shot him. As he looked down at the blood spurting out of his chest Sarah glanced at him and said, “And now you are a dead novice.” The other novices pulled their weapons as well as Sarah’s crew who were mainly former mercenaries and soldiers themselves. Achilles held his arm up and yelled, “Stand down.” Putting her pistol back in its holder while not taking her eyes off Achilles’ movement she said emphasizing her words, “Where. Is. Liam?”

Not wanting to escalate anything, Achilles answered her, “You looked troubled Sarah. We should talk this through.” Still staring at the older mentor, Sarah placed her hand on a second pistol, “Where! Is! Liam!?” Letting out a growl Achilles yelled, “I sent him and Hope to New York with Shay’s ship, the Morrigan, where it will stay until we decide what to do with it.” Sarah slowly backed away from Achilles until she was at the end of the dock. Before she turned to jump on board the Lugh Achilles yelled at her, “You are never allowed back here Sarah Elizabeth O’Brien.” After jumping onto her deck she yelled at him, “If I ever come back, I will bring an armada and I will lay waste to your lands.”

“Mr. O’Farrell, Make way to New York,” Sarah called as she entered her captain’s quarters. “Aye Captain,” he called back. Sarah was so focused on confronting Liam that she didn’t notice Achilles say something to one of his novices and that novice ran towards the manor house. Achilles was sending Liam a warning about Sarah. She pulled her empty pistol out and laid it on her desk. She sat down behind her desk before pulling out her maintenance kit that she kept for her pistols. Once she was happy with the cleaning, she put the kit away and reloaded her pistol. When she had calmed down enough to focus on her new task – finding The Morrigan and her bastard brother. She tried to remember what she could from her first ten years in New York and formulating a plan. Once she was finished, she joined her crew on the deck.

The trip to New York was short. It took her less time to find the Morrigan. No one was watching the ship, so she decided to investigate the Morrigan. The Captain’s quarters was not locked. The captain’s quarters looked larger than it seemed or was it an illusion. The room was void of much decoration, but what was there spoke of Shay’s personality: not overly embellished but striking. His maps were still open on a table closest to the doors. She ran her fingers gently over them, tracing the rivers and the coastline. Walking deeper into the cabin, she saw his spare clothes, his bedding and his books. She picked up a blue shirt from off the floor and sniffed it. It smelled of Shay, or at least of what she remembered him smelling; a faint sandalwood lye soap that his aunt used to make large batches of in the fall and of ale. She folded it neatly and tucked it into one of her coat pockets. 

She went to his desk and sat in his chair. Looking into one of the drawers she found a journal. There weren’t many entries written. The first one she read was about how Shay lost his father. Sarah remembered how lost Shay was when he came back afterwards. There were times when he was so drunk that Sarah and her mother would sometimes find him passed out leaning up against the wall of someone’s house. They would try to rouse him, or sometimes just drag him back to their home, make sure he sobered up a little and fed him before he would disappear to the next tavern to drown his sorrows again. 

The next one was about Liam coming back into his life. Sarah felt sick every time she read her brother’s name and how Shay was grateful to Liam for helping him. Flipping past a couple more entries, she found one about the day he took the Morrigan. He was happy and proud of his ship. The last entry was about his mission to Lisbon, the earthquake that he caused when he touched the precursor device, how he blamed himself for the death of thousands of civilians, and what he planned to do to try to make things right again. Sarah wiped a few tears from her face before shutting the book and placing it in her coat pocket as well. 

After a few moments of trying to remember everything about Shay’s room, she got up and walked towards the doors. As she opened them, she came face to face with her brother. “You!” she yelled before punching his jaw as hard as she could. “Ah…. Sarah!” was all he could say while trying to defend himself from her. She had backed him up the stairs onto the main deck. Someone dropped down and grabbed her from behind. “Calm down little girl,” said a woman’s voice. “Fuck you Hope,” Sarah yelled before ramming the back of her head into Hope’s face and then flipped her into Liam. 

Sarah pulled out her sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. “Sarah!? What the Hell is gotten into you?” yelled Liam. “Everything, “she yelled back before taking a swing at her brother’s chest with her sword. He was able to duck away before the blade made contact and pulled his own sword. “We have things to settle dear brother. But I really shouldn’t call you that since you were a shit brother. Shay was more of a brother to me than you ever were and now he’s gone, and you had the gull to gloat about it,” Sarah yelled at him. “That’s not true,” Liam said. 

“The Hell it’s not. Looks like you chose the wrong brother is not gloating. Fuck you Liam!” she yelled as she attacked him again. “All I’ve ever done was to look out for you,” yelled Liam back at her parrying her strikes. “Oh really! After dad died, you abandoned Mum and me. We had to fend for ourselves. We were so desperate that some nights Mum prostituted herself just to keep a roof over our heads. It’s probably the reason why she got Consumption. When Mum died, you couldn’t get rid of me fast enough. You’re dead to me as a brother,” Sarah yelled at him while still trying to push him into a place where he couldn’t maneuver to parry a strike.

“Liam. The soldiers are taking notice,” said Hope who stayed out of the way because she didn’t have a weapon on her other than bombs and her hidden blade. “You need to calm down before you draw more attention of the British regulars,” said Liam said softly between his teeth while dodging his sister. When Hope moved to flank Sarah, Liam gave her a look of warning and she retreated to watch the soldiers again. When Sarah continued to attack Liam, Hope had to comment, “Ha Liam. It seems your sister is just like Shay; a complete waste. Good thing you sent her away or you would’ve been babysitting two immature brats.” “Hope you are not helping the situation,” Liam said towards her. 

“Gabh Síos Ort Fhéin Hope,” Sarah spat at her. “Sarah! Our Mother would be ashamed of you,” yelled Liam as he stepped closer. “Oh, you’re right Liam. Then Mum would have two children to be ashamed of.” Liam grew angry at those words and smacked the sword out of Sarah’s hand, grabbed her wrist that held the dagger and squeezing until she dropped it; with his free hand he grabbed her by the throat choking her. “You take that back,” he growled at her. “Why...should...I,” Sarah got out before she was able to break Liam’s grip and kneed him in the groin. “You’re the reason dad’s dead; why Mum’s dead. You’re probably the reason why Shay’s dead too. I hate you! I hate everything about you,” Sarah screamed at him while punching him wherever she could hit him. 

“Liam, their coming,” Hope said. Liam landed a jab to Sarah’s mouth, busting her lower lip open. Wiping the blood from her lip, Sarah put a smirk on her face and spoke in the tone of an angry Irish woman, “Tha’ all ya got big boy?” Liam was about to hit Sarah again when a soldier yelled, “What’s going on here?” Before the soldier could reach them, Hope threw a smoke bomb. She and Liam jumped off the aft of the ship into the river leaving Sarah and the soldier choking on the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Sarah found herself being taken into custody. 

Two British guards flanked her and a third walked behind her as they took her to their commanding officer’s office. Whether or not luck was with her, she was happy to see a familiar face, even though they separated on not so good terms. The commanding officer was a one-time friend, her mentor, and former lover, Colonel George Monro. When she denied his suit of marriage for the fourth time, he broke all ties with her and requested a transfer to the colonies. 

Without even looking up at the group that had entered his office, Colonel George Monro continued to write his report. "Yes sergeant," he said with a little annoyance. The sergeant cleared his throat before speaking, "Sir, we were patrolling the wharf when we noticed a fight on board one of the ships. We decided to intervene but two of the criminals jumped overboard and escaped. We took this one into custody." George still did not look up, "Why bring the criminal to me and not the stockade?" The sergeant cleared his throat again, "Well sir, it's just..." Sarah interrupted the sergeant, "You can at least look at me George." 

At first his eyes couldn’t believe she was standing in his home in a pair of shackles. She had been arrested for fighting at the docks. He had missed her so much since he left London six months ago. Even with a busted and swollen lip, Sarah was still beautiful to him. Letting out a breath, he shook his head at her and crossed his arms over his chest, “I swear I don’t know which of my friends is going to give me an ulcer first, you or Christopher Gist.” “Hmm, well Gist does have a few years on me for the title,” Sarah replied. “You can release her gentlemen. I know the suspect and will take responsibility for her.” Colonel Monro said. “Why thank you, my dear Colonel. I’ll give my uncle your good tidings when I return to London,” Sarah said as she felt her swollen lip. “Which will be in 2 weeks as you will be leaving the colonies in the morning,” answered Monro. “I can’t leave until all of my crew are back from the 2 days of shore leave that I gave them.”

Looking at her and shaking his head again after his men left them alone, “What happened Sarah?” “I came to kill my brother Liam because he was involved in my brother Shay’s death,” she responded. Taking a moment to decide on what to say, Monro watched her as she touched her swollen lip. Monro wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms but decided just to speak. “You have to let him go. Let the authorities handle this. From what I gathered since I’ve been here, your brother Liam is sort of a criminal. It will be only a matter of time before he is caught.” Sarah laughed, “Just like they caught him for the murder of his employer, and to save his damned hide my father told the authorities that he did it when they had witnesses to the other, just to save Liam’s arse. My brother let our father hang for his crime. Please understand that I have little faith in colonial authorities.”

Monro went to his wash bowl, wetted a towel, came back to Sarah and placed the cool towel to her split and swollen lip, “Please, promise me that you will go home to London. If you have to travel here, do it for your business and not to kill anyone? You were lucky today that I am still stationed in New York, and that I am the officer in charge of the wharfs. If you try this again Sarah, you may not be lucky and you will be hung. Please go home. For me, dear?” He picked up her hands and kissed her knuckles before examining her for other injuries. The Colonel had known Sarah since she was 13 years-old. He was a caring and kind soul, which was unusual for the Templars that she had met in London. He was one of the few people that she trusted, and cared for; maybe even loved. He knew about Liam’s past, but whether or not he knew Liam was an Assassin, she didn’t know and she didn’t tell him.

At a time in her life, she could rely on Monro to do anything to make sure she was safe, but that was before they parted ways six months ago. Just by his tenderness towards her now, she knew he was still trying to keep her safe, even from own stubbornness; even after she had broken his heart. She let out a defeated sigh before looking him in the eyes “I really can’t leave in the morning. I gave my crew 2 days leave.” “You will leave in two days. So that I can at least have some peace of mind, you’ll stay with me and I will personally put you on your ship.” She looked down at her boots like a child who knew they were being punished, “Yes, Colonel.” “Good. I will send word to your quartermaster. I have to leave for a while to check on a poor chap who we pulled out of the ocean a couple of weeks ago. Promise me you won’t leave here.” Sarah looked up into the Colonel’s eyes and muttered, “I promise I won’t leave. Mr. O’Farrell is my quartermaster on the Lugh.” 

“Good girl. I’ll send Mr. Gist to you on my way out. Maybe you could keep him occupied with a game of Chess,” said Monro. Sarah only nodded her head as she thought of the Morrigan. “Colonel. If I might ask a favor of you. There is a ship that is here in New York. If you happen to see or hear of it being sold, if I leave you money, would you purchase it and notify me. I will send a crew for her.” Monro nodded his head, “Of course I will my dear.”

Sarah waited until the Colonel left to sit at his desk. He was always so meticulous about his desk. She had to fight the rebellious urge to move things around in his drawers. He had nothing on his desk other than his inkwell and quill, and a silhouette picture of a girl. She picked the picture up and remembered when she sat for it so long ago. When she agreed to sit to have the silhouette made, it made him so happy. After everything that happened, she wondered why he still put it on his desk instead of burning it. “I guess old habits die hard,” she said out loud. She rubbed her fingers over it remembering how much Monro did things for her, taught her, and how she damaged their relationship so badly that he left her. She placed the picture back on the desk, before she seriously thought about throwing it against the wall. 

She took Shay’s book out of her coat pocket and opened the journal to the next blank page. Opening Monro’s inkwell and picking up his quill, she spent the next twenty minutes writing down her feelings about Shay’s death, her feelings towards her brother, and what she tried and failed to do today. She ended her entry with, “Shay is the only man that I have ever truly loved, despite trying to love others. I have compared every man to Shay. Only one has ever come close to him, and I fucked that relationship up being a stupid, stubborn shit. At least the Colonel still talks to me. If something happens to him I will truly be lost in this world. I feel as if a part of me has been ripped out of my chest. I have loved Shay ever since I can remember, and I will love him till the day I die. He is the brother that I chose over my own flesh and blood. That is why I came here to kill Liam. In the only three lines that he has ever wrote me in over ten years, he managed to enrage me to a point that I don’t recognize myself anymore. I can’t guarantee that I will not try to kill Liam again. If I am hung for it, no one will care other than Colonel Monro, who is the closest man to Shay that I have tried to love.” 

She blotted her entry, and closed the book. After slipping the book back into her coat pocket, she closed the inkwell and went to the window to look for Mr. Gist, another friend from her childhood whom she hadn’t seen in a long time. He left London with Colonel Monro, though Mr. Gist wasn’t in the army anymore. She had always wondered if he was a Templar like Monro and her uncle. If he was, he never let on. She had been friends with him for as long as she had been with Monro. She wondered if Monro had ever confided in Mr. Gist about things; things like what she and Monro were to one another; beyond student and mentor, after they had ended their relationship. 

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Before she could reach the door, it opened and a booming voice spoke. “Miss Sarah O’Brien it has been a long time.” Forcing a smile, Sarah walked towards Christopher Gist and gave him a hug. “Too long of a time Mr. Gist.” He hugged her back, “I swear you give the best hugs.” That statement made her laugh, “The Colonel suggested that we play a game of Chess. I would suggest that we make our escape to the Caribbean and become pirates who attack gold laden Spanish ships. Or we could play cards and drink a lot of ale? Either option. If you didn’t bring any ale then we’ll have to fight over the Colonel’s wine collection.” Mr. Gist started laughing, “Oh Miss Sarah, the Colonel and your uncle would kick my ass indeed.” Sarah laughed with him, “Aye, but you can’t blame me from trying to make the evening fun.” Mr. Gist always laughed at her inappropriate statements. That’s why she liked him. He pulled a deck of cards from out of his coat pocket. “Mr. Gist, do you happen to know how to play the French game of Poque?” Sarah asked as they moved to Monro’s desk to play cards for the next couple of hours. 

“Right Mr. Gist, I see your penny and raise you a shilling,” Sarah said after winning several hands of Poque. The door opened and shut. Without looking away from her cards Sarah asked, “Colonel, I hope everything went well.” Smiling while nodding, “Aye, I do believe it did. The young man that my crew pulled from the waters is much better. I think he will be an asset to our cause to keep the colonists safe. I think you would like him.” Looking and smiling back at him, “If he is as you say, then yes I probably would like him, Colonel.” Mr. Gist cleared his throat while picking up the cards, “Well, if you two don’t need me for anything further I have a lead on who runs the gangs. I’ll report to you in the morning Colonel.” Mr. Gist looked at Sarah and tipped his hat, “Always a pleasure Miss O’Brien. ‘Till we meet again.” Giving Mr. Gist a nod of her head, “Be safe, Mr. Gist. I can’t be giving our dear Colonel here an ulcer all by myself now. And if you ever decide to switch jobs, the Caribbean offer is still on the table, though you will have to become better at Poque.” With that Mr. Gist laughed all the way out the door leaving Sarah and Colonel for the evening. “Caribbean offer?” asked Monro. “Oh aye. But just for us pirate folk. No uniforms are allowed to join unless they renounce their ways. It’s in the code,” she answered him.

Colonel Monro unhooked his sword and pistol belts, placing them on a nearby table. He looked at Sarah for a few moments noticing that she had two empty bottles of his wine and drinking from a third before taking his hat and wig off. He closed the distance between them by taking a chair near her. He sighed tiredly as if he was trying to figure out what to do with her while she continued to drink from a wine bottle. “Why did you come here Sarah?” he said without ever looking at her. “My brother has angered me greatly over some things he has done and I want Liam dead for it,” she answered without looking back at him. “Killing him won’t undo the past,” he said looking at her solemnly.  
Sarah finished the bottle before walking over and sitting on Monro’s lap. She wrapped both her arms around his neck to cuddle her face into the crook of his neck, “No, but it might make me feel a little better.” He wrapped his arms around her waist. They sat like this for a few minutes before Sarah could feel him growing hard underneath her. She kissed her way up his neck as he softly and lovingly said, “Sarah.” She kissed his lips, and answered, “George.”

“Why do we punish ourselves like this?” he asked rhetorically. Sarah kissed him deeply before whispering against Monro’s lips, “Because it’s the only way that we know we’re still alive.” Monro kissed her back gently. With a free hand, Sarah slowly unbuttoned Monro’s waistcoat and started to untie his cravat. Monro grabbed her hand, “I thought we agreed that since you refused to be my wife the last time that we wouldn’t do this anymore.” “You agreed. I didn’t,” Sarah said as she pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it. “You’re drunk aren’t you?” he asked. Sarah gently nipped one of his knuckles, “Not nearly drunk enough. Mr. Gist did help drink a little, but you know, he’s such a light weight it and all.” 

She opened his hand to kiss his palm before looking into his eyes and silently pleaded with him to touch her like he used to. She wanted to forget about everything right now and George Monro knew how to do that for her. He loved her once desperately. He knew that she cared deeply for him, loved him in her own way, but it was not enough for him. He requested to be sent to the colonies after Sarah had turned down his fourth offer of marriage. Sarah had crushed his hopes and dreams of a life with her one time too many.

He and her uncle had known one another for several years. They were both members of the Templars’ British Rite and served in the army together in Scotland. When Sarah came to live with her uncle, he left the service to take a more involved role in his family’s business. Three years later, a then Major Monro had lost everything that he held dear to his heart. To escape his grief, he requested a transfer and was granted a position in London. It was there that he met a shy, kind, and curious girl who grew up to be a woman; a woman who had grown out of her shyness, took what she wanted, was outspoken, fiercely independent, and most gentle towards her friends. 

Shortly after his arrival in London, Monro fell ill. For over a month he thought every day he would die from the pain because the army decided to start giving its officers smallpox and other disease variolations. At Warren’s request, Sarah visited Monro to try to raise his spirits. When she saw just how sick he was and that he wasn’t being taken care of, she visited him daily. She had seen Monro vulnerable and sometimes at his worst. She would help feed him, prepare baths for him, sometimes even doing the scrubbing when he was too weak. After he ate his dinner every evening, she would read to him stories about pirates and long forgotten deities from her uncle’s library while holding his hand. He fell in love with her gentleness, her patience, and her kindness to him regardless of his attitude and treatment towards her.

When he was better he missed her daily presence. He made excuses to visit Warren just so he could see her. He would bring her flowers and sometimes little presents like a hair ribbon, a simple necklace, or a new book. He loved the smile she would give him, and cherished the hugs and kisses to his cheek. Warren would often chastise Monro for buying Sarah things. When he asked Warren why he was silly for doing it, Warren would answer, “Because she’s different than other little girls. She never wears the ribbons or the necklaces like other girls. I mean, honestly George, what little girl wants to become a pirate instead of being taken care of by a man?” Sarah answered him one day, “One who wants to be free.” 

Monro remembered the day when she came to his home one evening and asked him to teach her how to fight, and handle a sword. When he asked her why she wanted to learn such things, she told him she wanted to defend herself. When he took too long to answer, she begged him on her knees and kissed his hands repeatedly until he agreed. She spent 3 long years under his tutelage and had become quite proficient with a sword. After proving she could defend herself, she won her argument with Warren about sailing with their fleet. Monro made sure that Warren hired some of his former men whom he trusted to protect Sarah during the short trips he only allowed her to sail. What Monro didn’t expect was those same men grew to view and love Sarah as their own little sister or daughter. They would even give him looks of suspicion and ask him questions about what his intentions were when he would meet her at the docks sometimes. 

Not long after Sarah turned 16, Warren grew bored with not having his social life for the past 6 years and decided to introduce her into formal society, even if he had to drag her kicking and screaming to balls. Most of the ones Warren attended were mostly made up of other Templar families, who at first shunned Sarah because they knew that she sailed for her uncle. Some of the others looked down on her because her mother married an Irishman and ran off to the colonies before her family could intervene. Her mother was disowned by the Blake family and by Warren taking her in, he received an almost saintly status by the Templar women. Especially when he decided that her mother’s actions shouldn’t affect Sarah’s chances in life and he started setting monies aside in a dowry for her.

Monro always made a point to be at the balls they attended. He didn’t care about any of that stuff and dreaded the snobbery that came with most social settings. He loved Sarah, wanted her to love him in return, and maybe see him as a potential husband, so he went to the balls. As much as he hated dancing in public, he would ask her to dance. He would engage her in conversation about her travels and how she liked sailing. What he didn’t expect was that she had made a friend of another Templar outcast, Miss Anna Jenkins. Anna’s father was a low ranking Templar who chose his family over Templar business. Anna’s mother was a waif of a woman who died a couple of years after Anna’s birth. When he only wanted one dance partner, Monro found himself with two. At least until he convinced his former officer, Mr. Gist, to attend a few balls. It was Sarah that made sure Mr. Gist danced with Miss Jenkins at least four times during each ball. 

At the end of the ball season, Monro asked Sarah for her hand in marriage. She kindly refused his request because she felt she was too young to be married. He was heartbroken at first, but to his surprise, she came to his home again. She wanted him to be her mentor again in a completely different subject. When she first asked him about sex, he was at first shocked and then jealous. He immediately asked if anyone had tried to bed her. When she assured him that her “big brothers” never let anyone get close to her but had heard others talking about it at the balls. She wanted to know to know more. 

Becoming Sarah’s mentor in this area was the only thing that Monro felt shame; but when it came to her he was a complete fool. When she assured him that she was still intact, and wanted and trusted him to teach her about the pleasures of the flesh. He craved her so much that he didn’t think about the scandal it would have been had anyone known. It would have destroyed his career and ruined her reputation permanently. When she asked him to show her things, he lost his ability to say no to her. He taught her everything she desired to know and more. She had become his lover instead of his wife.

When Warren would be away or just wanted an evening to himself, he entrusted Monro to meet Sarah at the docks in the evenings and to keep her company. At those times, he would walk her back to his home and her lessons started from there. At first, it was just kissing that so lead to exploring one another bodies and learning where they both liked being touched. Sarah liked to be nude around him almost as much as he liked it. Her favorite place was on his lap, especially when he would slip his fingers between her legs and play. He loved watching her when she would try to be quiet. She always bit her lower lip whenever he did something she found pleasurable. 

After a couple of years of sneaking around in his home, in her office after hours, and even in her own bedroom, Monro still desired Sarah as his wife. He wanted to have a family with her. He had asked her to marry him four times before and four times she turned him down. When she asked him to travel with her to purchase a new ship, he thought that she meant that she was ready to be his. They had spent the night together talking about the future in between pleasuring one another, when Monro asked Sarah to marry him. What was a happy night turned into a horrible one when she refused him again. 

Monro became angry with her. As well as they got along together, had spent nights together in his bed, and professed their love for one another, he had been confident that she would say yes. When she refused, he questioned her love for him. She told him that she loved him, but wasn’t ready to get married. Then he accused her of having other lovers besides him, and she hit him. He told her that he didn’t want to see her. When she dressed and walked out of his home, Monro was a broken man. 

The next day he requested to be sent to the colonies. He refused to be in her presence nor allow her entry to his home. Sarah had broken his heart again and he just couldn’t bear her not wanting him as much as he wanted her. The thought of her possibly being with another man and doing the things that he had taught her, drove him crazy. And now here she was just 6 months after he left London, sitting on his lap and nibbling his lower lip again. “Sarah,” he pleaded for her to stop.

Sarah got off his lap and began taking her clothes off slowly as he watched. She knew he liked to watch her undress. When she finished, she held her hand out to him, wanting him to take it; wanting him to want her right now. She needed to release all her pent up hostile energy so she could think again. She needed to be dominated by her Monro. “Sarah” he said as if he was struggling. “I can’t survive it again. You broke me. I came here to escape you and now you’re here… naked… asking me to loose myself again.” She looked at him, almost ready to get on her knees and beg him once more, “I need you George. You’re the only man I’ve ever been with. You’re the only one that I…. I don’t trust anyone else. I’m broken without you.” 

She was a drug; a drug that Monro craved desperately even though he knew that in the end she would break him again. He took her hand, picked her up off her feet and carried her to his bedroom. She wasted no time getting his pants down to suck on his cock, while he took off his coat and shirt. “You are a fucking goddess to me,” Monro said as Sarah took him in as far as she could in her mouth. When he managed to pull himself away, he ordered her on the bed while he finished undressing. He kissed her as he crawled into bed with her. Lying beside her, he let her know what he wanted to do to her and have done to him. They took their time pleasuring each other for most of the night. 

Colonel Monro woke the next morning it was to the sweet pleasure of her suckling his cock and moaning her enjoyment. He was so close to exploding in her mouth. It was almost as if she knew it too. She looked up at his face, while continuing to suck him. She never quit looking into his eyes as he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed all of his salty treat before licking his cock clean. What Monro didn’t know was that Sarah had made a decision about what to do with the rest of her life while he slept beside her. 

She watched him and thought about a lot of things. After everything they had been through together and apart, she admitted that she was tired and defeated to herself. Her hero was dead, Monro had told her that he couldn’t survive her rejecting him again, and she realized that she needed him more than she had ever admitted to herself. She decided to give the Colonel what he wanted from her, even if it wasn’t something that she saw for herself. Maybe she could learn to accept the life he wanted with her… learn to love him the way he needed and deserved to be loved; just like he had done for her time and again. Being what George needed, Sarah might be able to help heal whatever happened between Anna and Mr. Gist. Maybe even get Mr. Gist to renew his interest in Anna Jenkins. Poor Anna was devastated when he left London with Monro. She had fallen head-over-heels in love with Christopher Gist during one of his visits. Anna had been so sure that Mr. Gist would ask for her hand but he left with no explanation with Colonel Monro.

He pulled her up his body to cuddle her in his arms. “What am I going to do with you?” he asked as he kissed her forehead. She spent a few minutes rubbing his chest slowly building up her courage before she kissed his chest, “Marry me.” He tilted her face up to make her look at him. “What did you say?” She leaned her head into one of his palms, closed her eyes and said, “Marry me.” When she opened her eyes again he was staring at her, “Say it again.” “Marry me, George Monro or I’ll beat the shit out of you,” she replied. He kissed her before rolling her onto her back, spreading her legs wide to lay between them and pinned her arms beside her head. She kissed him, “Please George.” He was already hard again as he grabbed his cock and positioned himself at her opening. “Mine?” he half questioned. “I take it that this means yes then?” she asked. When he nodded his head at her, she kissed his lips, “Yours, always been yours.”

He slowly pushed himself into her core moaning because she felt so good under him. “You are so exquisite,” he told her as he kissed down her throat. His orgasm was approaching quickly. When he tried to pull out of her, she pulled him back in with her legs. “My sweet flower, I’m too close. I need to pull out.” “No. I want to feel you spill your seed inside me. I want all of you George,” she said back. He stopped to kiss her before continuing towards his climax, “I love you Sarah. I love you so much. If this is a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up again.”

When he came, she kissed him like she would die without him. He pulled out of her body and laid beside her on his side. He gently turned her face towards him and kissed her gently before sliding his hand down her body to slide two of his fingers in and out of her tight core. When she rocked her body against his hand he stroked his thumb against her pearl until he felt her inner muscle contract on his fingers in her own orgasm. She cried out his name as she came. Panting to catch her breath, she looked at him smiling which made him smile back at her. He moved a strand of hair away from her face before kissing her lips. 

She kissed him back as she pushed him onto his back and crawled over his body to get out of the bed. He couldn’t resist smacking her rear. She turned and gave him a look of warning which caused him to laugh. She walked wobbly to his dresser and poured some wash water onto a towel and into the bowl before wringing out the towel to clean herself. She knew he was still watching her. He always watched her when they were alone together. She looked at him from over her shoulder. He looked so happy, so completely relaxed. 

Monro hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. He was miserable when he left her in London. He thought that she didn’t want him. Now she was here with him and she asked him to marry her. She allowed him to spill his seed inside her. His Sarah. His beautiful Sarah. He watched her from his bed as she cleaned herself. When she was finished, she washed out the towel, wrung it out again and came back to the bed to clean him. He couldn’t help but smile at her like a fool. “You’re going to be late,” she told him. “Late for what?” he asked. “Reveille,” she said as smiled at him. 

Sarah helped him find all his clothes. He was dressed for reveille and ready to leave her in his home as she straightened his wig and hat. He pulled her naked body into his for another kiss when came a knock at the door. A couple of seconds later Mr. Gist opened the door. “Good morning sir. I’ve…” “Mr. Gist. Outside. Now,” said Monro. “Yes sir,” as the door opened and closed shut. “I think we’re busted George,” Sarah teased him. She gave him a quick kiss before turning to gather her clothes from the floor and ran into his bedroom to dress. Before he reached the door, Sarah called out to him, “George. Since you’re not going to allow me to leave your home, you’ll need to find a clergyman who is available to marry us before you put me on a ship back to London.” His smile got even bigger, “Yes, my pearl.” Before she could throw something at him, he went out the door. 

A couple of seconds later the sound of something hit the door. The noise made Monro grin. Sarah hated being called a pearl. He never understood why, but it was his way of teasing her. “From the sound of that I take it she does not like being under house arrest,” Mr. Gist said. Still grinning Monro replied, “It took me 4 long years but I finally got that little Hellcat.” With a little bit of a confused look on his face Mr. Gist said, “Good for you sir. 'Bout time someone finally beat her at something.” “Well she does cheat when it comes to games,” replied Monro as they started walking toward headquarters. “I knew it! I knew there was no way she could win so much at cards!” Monro looked at Mr. Gist still smiling, “Oh, by the way. What are you doing later this evening?” Mr. Gist looked a little torn, “Why? You need me to babysit Sarah again? I already owe her £40.” Monro almost laughed, “No we need a witness. Sarah and I are getting married this evening.” Mr. Gist stopped in his tracks shocked while Monro continued on towards headquarters humming a song to himself.


	11. Colonel and Mrs. George Monro

Sarah was so sore that she gave up on doing much of anything and crawled back into bed after changing the sheets. After a while she was bored laying on the bed, and decided to look through George’s possessions. In a chest she found hidden away in a box two rings; wedding rings. She tried on the smaller ring. Half of the ring had blue and green stones embedded in it that matched his family’s tartan’s colors. The man’s ring was a plain gold band. She removed the ring and put both back in their box in the chest. In one of his drawers was his journal. She had never read his journal before. Wanting to know what her soon-to-be husband really thought about, she opened it. The first entry was dated a few weeks before he came to London. As she read the entries she started crying and started to realize what she meant to him. 

“I buried my last child this morning. My poor little Mary. She was a joy during her short life. She was only 4 years old. She is at peace with her two older brothers. Poor Julia is despondent. I fear that she has given up her will to live. Losing all three of our children to cholera is too much for her to bear.”

“We found Julia’s body this morning in the loch. I don’t know when she had left our bed, if it was still night or if she left it this morning. I feel so numb inside. I had thought that she was getting better. We had talked about having more children, but now this will never be. I am so alone in my grief.” 

“I went by my wife and children’s graves this morning to leave flowers. I don’t know when I will be able to come back. I am being stationed in London. Part of me wants to leave this place, and another part wants me to lay here forever with my family. My father wrote to remind me that my duty comes first; so I go to London. At least I will not be alone in the city. Mr. Gist has agreed to travel with me, and our old friend Warren lives there. I have sent him word that we would be arriving in a couple of days and would like to pay a visit to him and his niece.”

She flipped to the last few entries, “Being around her is sheer torture. I have to get away from her soon or else I will surely go mad. For 4 years I have tried unsuccessfully to win her heart. She has allowed me to seduce her, and teach her things that young unmarried ladies should never know. We have done things to one another that only married couples do, and yet she rejects me. I can only hope that my request for transfer to the colonies is accepted if I am to keep my sanity.”

She turned to the last entry. “I have been here for 5 months now. The days are long and hard. I have never been stationed anywhere where so much criminal element has been. This is where my love was born? I am beginning to understand why she rejected me. These people have little to no trust for anyone. I must have seemed a monster to her demanding to know why she rejected me and calling into question whether or not she loved me. God help me I just want to hold her in my arms again. I thought getting away from her would cure me, but I am more miserable than before.”

She closed the journal and held it close to her chest. She had made him happy and miserable all at the same time. She had been torturing him since she was 16 and she didn’t realize it. He loved her and she returned his love so carelessly. She thought he only wanted her because she was inexperienced in the world. That’s what most men wanted in their lovers. Someone they should be able to control easily. 

Still hugging his journal to her chest she rolled over onto her side and cried. She was so sorry for everything she had done that hurt him. She didn’t know that he had really loved her that much. She had heard the horror stories from the other young women at the balls about being wed to older men. They had no control over anything they did; had to ask permission for everything they did. She had thought George was like those men because of their age difference. She didn’t want to be like them; the broodmares and trophies of old men. 

She heard the door open and George’s voice, “Sarah?” Quickly she put his journal back and ran to be in his arms. She kissed him like she was trying to erase all the awful things that she had done to him. “Miss me did you?” he asked. “I did. I want you. I want you deep inside me,” she said between kissing him and trying to pull him towards the bedroom. He smiled at her, “Seems my future will be trying to satisfy a beautiful woman.” “Who wants right now to be with her lover as he has his way with her,” she smiled back at him.   
“We have to meet the pastor after the evening service. I have filed the necessary paperwork. Tonight you will be Mrs. George Monro. I only regret that I haven’t asked your uncle for his permission.” Sarah was unbuttoning Monro’s clothes and kissing down his neck, “I don’t care if he gives it or not. You’re mine and I am yours. Besides, it is a moot point. I am old enough to make my own decisions. If he tries anything, I will beat the shit out of him.” Monro picked Sarah up and carried her into the bedroom. He helped her take the rest of his clothes off. She pulled her shirt off and started rubbing his cock, while he unbuttoned the pants that she wore when she sailed. When the pants fell to the floor, Sarah pulled Monro onto the bed and laid him on his back. 

She straddled him, placing the head of his cock to her opening. Slowly she worked him inside herself as he massaged her breasts. Once she was satisfied, she leaned forward to kiss him, “I love you.” He held her face between his hands, “I’ve missed hearing those words from your lips. I love you my darling.” Sarah started working her hips up and down with Monro meeting her thrusts. 

When they came, it was together. Sarah leaned forward to snuggle her face into Monro’s neck. When he tried to move her to pull out of her, she protested. This time it was Monro who got out of the bed to clean up before coming back to clean her. Only he couldn’t resist manually stimulating her with his fingers. He loved watching her face and her breasts when she was close. Her nipples would become pink and hard little nubs that he would suck on. She was so expressive and didn’t try to hide anything when she came. 

“Do you have any dresses packed away on board your ship?” he asked. “Yes. I think I have a couple stored away in a trunk,” she replied. “I probably should have thought about this earlier so you could have ironed the wrinkles out of one of them.” She kissed him, “I don’t care about wrinkles in some silly dress. I only care that you love me.” He kissed her and then got a panicked look on his face, “Rings. I forgot about needing rings.” She grabbed his face and kissed him, “You brought them with you.” She nodded towards the chest that was opened that she had gone through earlier. 

“I forgot that I had those. I purchased them before I asked for your hand the first time,” he said staring at the chest. He started to look panicked again. Sarah guessed at what he was thinking, “I like mine and it fits.” The clock in his office chimed half past five. “We better hurry, get dressed, go to the ship, get you changed, and back to the church.” His face became serious, “Are you sure this is what you want Sarah?” “I luv ya, ya silly Scots,” she said to him as she reached for her pants. He gave her a quick kiss before finishing getting dressed.

At the church, Monro couldn’t take his eyes off Sarah and had to be nudged in the back a couple of times by her quartermaster, who would whisper to him, “You’re going to make an honest woman of her or you’re going to face all her big brothers.” Just beside Sarah was Mr. Gist with a huge grin on his face. Monro was still trying to figure out why Mr. Gist was the “Father of the Bride and the Bridesmaid” while he was stuck with Mr. Finley as his best man. Sarah had a smile on her face. She was so beautiful in her blue dress. The color was perfect for her slightly tanned skin, light brown hair and hazel eyes. She had braided her hair back away from her face into a crown at the back. He was nervous that she would change her mind at any moment and had almost dropped her ring on the floor before sliding it onto her finger. 

Another nudge from Mr. Finley as Sarah stepped towards him and gave him a kiss, which prompted a round of “Hurray!” After a few slaps to the back and warnings about making their captain/little sister happy or else, Colonel George Monro and his new wife were able to escape the church with Mr. Gist in tow. “My sincerest congratulations to you both, but I must be off to find some available sailors for my new captain,” said Mr. Gist. “New captain? Mr. Gist, you promised me first dibs as your new employer,” Sarah teased him. “Well, it’s not really new employment. Templar business,” he whispered. “I knew it!” replied Sarah. With a warning glance from Colonel Monro, “Yes, well he’ll be waiting for me soon enough and I need to find more crew.” Sarah gave Mr. Gist a hug before running back to her own crew to hug them too. 

Monro gave Mr. Gist a serious look, “I haven’t told her. I haven’t told her that Shay Cormac is still alive.” “Oh God man. Are you serious? She is going to be so furious with you when she finds out,” replied Mr. Gist. “I know. I couldn’t tell her. Not when she came to me. Not when she wanted me. I am so stupid when it comes to her,” Monro said. “Well, I plan on claiming no knowledge when she finds out. I don’t want to be on her list. It was nice knowing you Colonel,” said Mr. Gist as he patted him on the back and walked away. Monro could only look at Sarah. She was happy; she loved him; and he was so going to be dead when she found out that he had been hiding Shay for the past month as he healed from his wounds. 

Monro knew who Shay was and that Sarah loved him, even if she would never say it. He knew because of the way she talked about Shay all the time when she was younger. To her, Shay was someone that she worshipped and was devoted to. He was why she came to New York to kill her brother Liam. Monro’s only hope was to get Sarah with child so that she didn’t hate him, at least not hate him too much. When she looked at him, he smiled at her and held out his hand to her. Being who she was, she told her crew, “Sorry brothers, but I need to go and sin with a certain Colonel. I’ll see you all in the morning.”

Sarah hurried to Monro side, taking his hand, she leaned into him. “I love you, you bloody Scots.” “I love you too, you insane Irishwoman.” He walked her back to his home. He looked over some paperwork while Sarah went to the bedroom to the get out of her dress. When he stayed at his desk more than five minutes, she came back out, moved the paperwork he was working on and sat on the edge of his desk. “I need to sign a few things and then I will be yours for the entire evening,” he said seriously. Sarah reached behind her, grabbed the top order, placed it beside her, dipped his quill and handed it to him before taking his free hand and laying it on her lower abdomen. “How long will it be before I’m pregnant?” she asked him. 

He stopped mid-signature, “Do you want to be pregnant?” “Aye. I want a family. And let’s face it, I need to get pregnant now before you up and die on me. You’re not exactly a young man anymore,” she said with a smirk on her face. “Are you calling me an old man?” When she nodded, he pulled her onto his lap, spread her legs and stroked her clit, “I’m going to make you regret that. I am going to fuck you every chance I get and make you scream out my name to stop.” He could tell that she liked that answer because she was biting her lower lip. She kissed and bit his lower lip, “I do believe you have a chance right now, and I’m not getting fucked.” He lifted her up as he got out of his chair and carried her to his bed, “Oh you wench. You’re going to get fucked now.” He dropped her on the bed, unbuttoned and pulled his pants down enough to crawl in between her legs and slide himself into her hot wet core. 

Shay had caught up to Mr. Gist, “Mr. Gist. I take it we have our crew.” “Aye Captain. They are a sturdy lot. I think they will do quite fine.” “Good job Mr. Gist.” As they were walking passed the Colonel’s lodgings Shay asked, “Should we see if the Colonel has our orders?” “Uumm. Probably not tonight,” replied Mr. Gist. “Aye? Why not?” Shay asked just as Sarah moaned loud enough to be heard from the outside. Mr. Gist face had a look between shock and horror. “Aaaaa. Well, aaa, the aaa the thing is, the Colonel got married this evening to his second wife,” said Mr. Gist. “Sounds like he’s having a nice night then. We’ll grab him in the morning,” answered Shay. “I think that is an excellent idea sir. I think I could use a drink now.”

Good to his word, Colonel Monro escorted Sarah back to her ship the Lugh on the third morning. She was going to say goodbye to her crew for the time being. She had written a letter to her uncle stating that she had decided to make Colonel Monro an honest man by marrying him and that Mr. Finley would be acting as her agent for the time being. She had planned to stay with George for the next month. After that George might be reassigned to Fort William Henry on the frontier. George refused to let her stay any longer than a month because of the French and Natives were getting bolder. She and George spent most of the night discussing many things. He agreed with her to get pregnant as soon as possible. He wanted children again and he wanted them with her. 

During the month, Monro had been transferred to an outpost near the frontier and he was most anxious about keeping Sarah safe as she refused to stay in New York without him. When her month was up, Sarah tried to protest being sent back to London, but Monro threatened to have her chained and escorted back. Albany was less than he liked security wise. The defenses were subpar. For the first time, Sarah saw Monro truly afraid; for her more than himself. He told her that he would die to save her if anything happened, which upset her because she was just as good with a sword and pistol as he was. 

He had sent word to Sarah’s shipping office to send a ship to Albany, upriver from New York, for her just about two weeks ago. He breathed a small sigh of relief when it arrived. He was going to put her on the Cernunnus in the next morning. Her crew was pleased to see her and she was informed that her uncle was giving Mr. Finley grief. Tomorrow she would sail back to London. She wanted her last night with her husband to sustain her until either his commission was up in 1758, or General Webb decided to station him back to New York. She wished more than anything that he had gotten her pregnant during their month together, so she would carry a part of him home with her. 

Good to his word, Monro walked her to her ship the next morning. They didn’t say a word to one another the whole walk there. Sarah only held his hand and looked to the ground. When they arrived, he took her hands and kissed each knuckle, telling her that he loved her and that he couldn’t go on if something terrible happened to her here. She had tried the night before pleading with him to let her stay longer, which turned into an argument, and ended when he left their bed. She found him the next morning asleep propped up in a windowsill with a thin blanket covering him. She woke him up with a kiss, took his hand and led him back to their bed to make love one final time before she left him. 

Mr. Gist was talking to one of her crew when they arrived. She let go of Monro’s hand and went to hug Mr. Gist goodbye which he accepted readily. “If he doesn’t board the ship with me, promise to keep him safe the best that you can.” “You know I will,” he said before kissing the top of her head. She walked back to Monro and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “George come home with me now. Fuck duty. We’ll buy out the rest of your commission. I love you and I need you. Please come home with me now,” she pleaded to him. He kissed her forehead, “I know you do and know that I love you with everything that is me.” By his words Sarah knew that he had chosen his duty over her, and she sort of knew how he felt when she refused his marriage proposals. She couldn’t stop her tears from running down her face. Stupid stubborn man she thought to herself. “I will write you as often as I can. I love you Sarah. You gave me hope again when I first met you. Though we have been at odds over things, I have always loved you.” “I love you too you stupid Scotsman. If anything happens to you, I cannot and will not guarantee General Webb’s safety,” she replied. “Of that I have no doubt,” he said as he kissed her again before pointing her towards the gangplank, “Time to go. Give my regards to Warren.” 

Sarah nodded, walked up the gangplank and boarded her ship defeated. She looked back at Monro who looked as if someone had ripped his heart out. ”Fanacht sábháilte mo chroí,” she yelled at him. “Duit amháin,” he yelled back. Taking the helm, she gave the command to her crew, “Let out the main. Let’s go home.” 

Looking towards the horizon, Sarah didn’t notice the man that had walked up to Monro. “That’s a fine ship. Has a good name too. Cernunnus, the Horned One; the Celtic god of all wild things,” said Shay. Monro smiled at him, “Yes she is. Has a fine captain too despite her youth. Good head on her shoulders usually, with the exception that she married me,” said Monro. “A woman captain?” asked Shay. “Aye. Her uncle inherited her when her parents passed. He didn’t know how to raise her, so he took her to work with him and taught her the business. From the time she was 13, she wanted to sail and there was no stopping her. I taught her how to fight, how to shoot, and how to handle a sword. She runs the shipping business now in London. Together they own one of the most successful ones in the empire.” 

“And you and her uncle allow her sail on her own with a crew full of men?” asked Shay. Nodding his head as he watched the ship disappear, “Yes. Sarah is quite stubborn and patient. She will wear a person down over time to get what she wants. As for the men, they are all former military, most were under my command at one time and they have known Sarah since she was a child. They would die to protect her. To them, she is like their little sister; which is a good thing because she has a knack for finding mischief,” replied Monro. “Sounds like she is a handful. When I was younger I knew a girl like that. I never had any siblings until I met her brother. When she was born, I felt like I had won the lottery to have two siblings even if they really weren’t. I sometimes think of her. I haven’t seen her in 10 years or so,” said Shay. He continued, “I wonder if your friends name would be any that I know. I sailed for years with my father for various shippers.” “It’s possible. Her uncle is Warren Blake.” “Aye. I’ve heard his name before. He pays his crews better and keeps his ships in good order.” “Yes. Sarah handles that more so than Warren does now. She is very meticulous when it comes to her ships.” 

Monro changed the subject because he didn’t want Shay to figure out that Sarah was the little girl who looked up to and idolized Shay as a child. Nor the fact that Liam had told Sarah that Shay was dead and that she came to the colonies bent on killing Liam to avenge Shay’s death. Monro saw potential in Shay and if he was anything like how Sarah had described him growing up, Shay would be very valuable to the Templars. “As I spoke with you the other evening, my sources have located a major supply area for the French, near Fort William Henry,” said Monro as Mr. Gist joined their conversation.


	12. Heartbreak

Sarah’s uncle was furious when she docked. She wasn’t afraid of her uncle, but she didn’t want to deal with him right now. “Sarah Elizabeth O’Brien,” he started. “Monro. My name is Monro now. I married George in New York,” she interrupted. “You are not married. He did not have my permission. I can’t believe that he would go behind my back like this. You have brought shame on my household,” he continued. Sarah’s crew stiffened at her uncle’s words. “Number one, I asked him to marry me. Number two, I am well beyond the age of needing any permission from you. Number three, I love George. He is the husband of my choice. Number four, you will fall in line, accept, and respect my husband or I will cut you off from all monies from MY business I built after you just about destroyed it. Is that clear my dear uncle?” 

Warren stormed off in a huff not answering Sarah. Mr. Finley moved to stand beside her, “You can come and stay with me, the misses, and the kids, Sarah. The kids have missed ya something awful.” Sarah nodded her head, “Aye, I think that would be a terrific idea Mr. Finley.” The crew worked on emptying the cargo hold into one of the warehouses before going home for the evening. Sarah went with Mr. Finley to his home where she was greeted like a long lost family member. The kids wrestled her to the ground and insisted on sleeping with her that night. 

In the morning, she went to work with Mr. Finley and when she had a break she looked for a home for lease. Luckily she found one not far from Miss Jenkins. It was unfurnished, but Sarah didn’t mind. She met with the owner and agreed to pay 150 guineas a year. It was 24 feet wide and 70 feet deep with a small garden in the back. The house had more than enough room for her, George when he retired, and their children they would have. She rubbed her lower abdomen unconsciously at the thought of having children with George. When she went back to her uncle’s house, she went straight to her bedroom and packed up her things. Some of her men agreed to come after their dinner and move her things to her new home. Her uncle didn’t try to stop her either. He shut himself up in his office. She hugged the cook Mrs. Evans and the butler William Burgess goodbye before leaving.

The next morning Sarah spent shopping for basic furniture, dishes, flatware, and groceries. The furniture shops were able to deliver the furniture that afternoon. She spent the afternoon putting her new home into order. Satisfied, she walked to her office, made the shipping schedules, and scheduled the next ship for maintenance and repair, the Brigit. On her way home, she felt a familiar pain in her abdomen. It was her time of the month. She was not pregnant with George’s child. When she got home she went straight to bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning when she arrived at work there was a letter from George. She ran her fingers over his writing before even opening the letter. 

My darling wife,

I miss your presence greatly. I sleep hugging your pillow close to me because it has captured your scent. I miss your sweet lips and your beautiful hazel eyes especially first thing in the morning. I miss sleeping beside you in the worst way. I miss how you would press your body against me when you sleep and those mornings when I would wake up to you giving me special kisses. Watching your ship sail away from me made my heart ache all over again. I wish things here were better, but the natives are getting bolder.

There have been a few raiding parties recently nearby. I have had the men working on making repairs and fortifying the fort where we can here in Albany. General Webb is to visit in the next few weeks. I have a feeling that soon I will be reassigned to Fort William Henry on the boarder. If I am to go, I am not sure how often I will receive letters.

I would write more but Mr. Gist is being nosey and trying to read my letter to you from over my shoulder and I want to keep my words of affection just between us, but you know in your heart that I miss you and being with you. Gist sends his love as well. 

Yours most affectionately,

G. Monro

Grabbing a sheet of parchment, Sarah thought about what she wanted to say to George before writing things down. 

My Beloved and Stupid Scotsman,

I miss you terribly in more ways than one. I have leased an unfurnished house for 150 guinea a year. It is in a good neighborhood, close to my dear friend Anna Jenkins (who says to say hello to Mr. Gist. I think she misses dancing with him) and close to my office. It is 24 x 70 with plenty of room for a large brood of children and a lovely small garden.

If Mr. Gist is reading this over your shoulder then he deserves to have his eyes burn! I miss sitting naked on your lap keeping you from your work. I miss your kisses all over my body and the wonderful feelings your lips cause on certain areas. I miss being able to lick and suck you whenever and wherever I please. I miss being poked in the back by a certain piece of anatomy (and poked in other areas as well) in the morning. Please come home soon or I will disobey you and come to you. If that happens I hope you have retained your stamina, and are prepared to be raped repeatedly on a daily basis.

Now for the bad section of this letter. When I arrived, Uncle Warren was not very pleased with our marriage. He insulted you grievously. I threatened to cut off his income if he continued to insult you. He has not spoken to me since then. 

Also, I learned yesterday that I am not with child. My heart aches because I am not. Please stay safe and come home to me George Monro. If you don’t, I will find you in the afterlife and kick your ass. 

Your loving, insane, and completely horny Irish wife,

Mrs. Sarah Monro

“Oh dear God! My eyes are burning!” yelled Mr. Gist. “That will serve you for reading Sarah’s letter to me over my shoulder,” replied George. “Oh God. I can’t believe the words she wrote. Stuff I never needed to know,” Mr. Gist continued. “That’s because you still view her as that wide-eyed little girl that used to make you play pirates with her in Warren’s garden,” said George. “Yes, but now I have the images of those words in my mind. Oh God I need a drink. And you’re buying,” said Mr. Gist as he walked towards the bar. 

“Pirates in the garden. Sounds like something my little adopted sister would do,” said Shay with a sad look on his face as he arrived to the meeting. He looked towards Mr. Gist, “Gist, you got a letter. No return name or address.” George and Mr. Gist both were curious as Shay handed the letter over to him. Gist sat down at the table with his tankard of ale. He turned the letter over in his hands before opening it and reading it out loud. 

Sail ho! Ahoy ye scurvy dog, 

Stop ye reading of other people’s mail. It be in thee Pirate Codes. Ye’ll go blind. Yarr!

Sincerely, 

Cap'n Blue Ball

Scourge of ye Seven Seas

P. S. Ye still be owing me money. Yarr! Ye be sucking at Poque. Don’t quit ye day job!

Colonel Monro burst out laughing soon followed by Mr. Gist when it dawned on him that Cap’n Blue Ball was Sarah. “What? How did she know I read your letters?” Mr. Gist asked. “I might have mentioned it on my last letter. Oh, in case you missed reading it in this one, Miss Jenkins says hello and that she misses dancing with you,” answered George. “Blast it man! That woman wants to settle me down. I nearly didn’t escape London last time. Don’t get me wrong. Miss Jenkins is a very nice young lady but I have nothing to offer a lady.” said Mr. Gist. “Have you ever thought that maybe she doesn’t care what you have to offer her. Maybe she just wants someone to love,” offered Shay. Mr. Gist opened his mouth to say something but decided to take another drink.

After a few moments, Mr. Gist said, “OK. The suspense is killing me. Is she….you know….with child?” George’s smile faded as he looked down at Sarah’s letter and shook his head, “No.” Mr. Gist placed a hand on George’s shoulder, “I’m sorry old man. I know you were hoping.” “She was too,” said George sadly. “Is she sailing here soon?” inquired Mr. Gist. George shook his head, “I told her that more than likely I will be stationed at the border in Fort William Henry, and that it was too dangerous. I ordered her to stay in London.” “Ha! Like that would stop Sarah. She lives the “Pirate code” a little too much,” stated Mr. Gist. He took another drink, “And you know it is all your fault. You should have never given her a copy of Edward Kenway’s memoirs for Christmas that one year. She’s like a female version of him in a lot of ways.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Sarah and George wrote to one another frequently during their time apart. Sarah often ended her correspondence asking to join George in the colonies. He always denied her. In the spring of 1757, Colonel Monro was reassigned to Fort William Henry. He and his troops spent their time fortifying the fort. A few weeks later, the fort was attacked by General Louis-Joseph de Montcalm and his native allies. After several days of a siege on the fort, Colonel George Monro had no choice to surrender the fort to the French. He was furious at his commander, General Webb, for not acting on his requests for reinforcements. Had he had the reinforcements, Colonel Monro could have won the battle and kept the fort in British hands. To make the defeat even worse, the French’s native allies attacked the unarmed men on their march back to Fort Edward after being guaranteed safe passage by the French. 

When the news of what happened reached Britain, Sarah was devastated. She had no word from George and she had begun to fear the worst. She made plans to travel to New York and then on to Albany to confront General Webb’s staff on the matter. The day before she was to leave, a letter from George arrived. 

My Beloved, 

I know you must be worried sick by now. I am fine. I was not injured. I lost many men and had to see to my duties to their families. Knowing you, I know you would have kicked my ass had I not tended to them before you. If I have misjudged, I beg that you forgive me. I also had to testify before a committee about what happened and my temper got the better of me. I have spoken out against General Webb and will likely be drummed out of service. For now, I am in Albany. 

Your loving and devoted husband,  
G. Monro

Sarah held George’s letter to her chest. He was safe and in a little over two weeks, she will be in his arms for a few short days. As she was preparing to leave the office for the day, her uncle knocked on her office door. He heard the news about what happened at the fort and that George was in charge there. “Have you received any word from him?” he asked. “Yes. Today actually. He is safe and in Albany. He lost a lot of men in the fighting,” she answered him. “Are you going to him?” Warren asked. “Tomorrow,” she replied. “Mr. Finley will be in charge?” he asked. “Yes. Do you need an advance?” Sarah asked. Warren didn’t say a word; he only nodded his head. 

She was starting to worry about her uncle. He had taken up gambling and was not very good at it. Sarah grabbed another parchment and wrote out a note for the bank to release 1500 guinea to her uncle. She blotted it before pushing it towards him. When he picked it up, Warren said, “I’m sorry for what I said about George. I was just shocked at first and then angry thinking about all the time that you spent with him since you were 13. I thought the worst of my friend; that he had been taking advantage of you since you were a child.” Looking her uncle in the face, “George is an honorable man. He has never taken advantage of me. I love him because of that,” Sarah replied leaving out the fact that she went to George and asked for him for sex when she was 16. 

The Banshee made port in Albany 2 weeks and 4 days after leaving London. “4 days leave,” Sarah called out before jumping off the ship with her knapsack and running towards the fort to look for George. He was leaving the fort walking towards his lodgings when she almost ran straight into him. His guards had drawn their weapons ready to protect him. He looked at her unbelievingly before he gathered her in his arms and kissed her. “Did you not receive my letter?” he asked panicked. She nodded her head, “The day before I left to travel to New York. Once we were finished and packed our cargo, we sailed to here to drop off some supplies and pick up more cargo.” He took her by her hand and they started walking towards his lodging, “How long are you here?” “4 days. When do you have to report to work in the morning?” she asked. “6 a.m. as usual.” “Something tells me that you are going to be tired but a very happy man come 6 a.m.,“ she said smiling at him. 

She spent the first few minutes in his home inspecting every inch of George, looking for any new wounds that he might have tried to hide from her. When she was satisfied she led him into his bedroom and made love to him. That night he fell asleep laying between her legs with his face in the crook of her neck. She rubbed his shoulders and upper back slowly and gently. She woke early and stiff with George still fast asleep between her legs. When she heard his office clock chime 5 a.m., she kissed his forehead and gently shook him. “George. Time to wake up,” she spoke lightly. He rubbed his face on her shoulder before deciding he wanted to suck on her nipples. Smiling she grabbed his face, tilted it upward and kissed him while he positioned his cock to push inside her. When he rolled his hips forward, she moaned, “I love you”. “I don’t think I will ever get tired of hearing you say that. I love you too,” he said back.

While George cleaned himself, Sarah gathered his clothes and helped him dress. After she shooed him out of his house, she cleaned herself and got dressed. She decided to do the “wife” thing instead of snooping around in her husband’s belongings. She swept the floor, and gathered his clothes that needed laundered. She couldn’t find a pail, bittle and pin to do washing, nor any soap. Sighing, she pulled her boots on and went to the small market near George’s lodgings to purchase a few things. She made her way back to the house, started a fire in large hearth, took two pails and headed towards the community well to fetch water. 

On her way there, some of George’s soldiers recognized her and insisted on carrying the pails full of water for her. She rewarded them for their assistance with some apples that she had purchased at the market. She washed George’s clothes and hung them to dry on some makeshift clothes lines in the house. While waiting for the clothes to dry, she ate some fruit and bread, wrote a letter for George to find after she sailed for home, and started preparing their dinner. 

George came home before his laundry was finished drying and almost walked straight into one of the clothes lines. “What on earth are you doing woman?” “Being a good wife and taking care of her husband’s household. I made stew for dinner, I washed your clothes, and once they get a little more dry, I’ll iron them.” “I usually take them to a laundress.” “Before my mother died, we took in laundry to pay our debts. I do know how to wash clothes and do such three to four times a month at home.” “I didn’t mean to insult. It’s just that I’ve never known you to do laundry before. When we married…” he said as he took her hands in his and kissed them. “When we married, we hardly wore any clothing for any long amounts of time,” Sarah replied. “Touché my beautiful wife. I think we should always act like we did when we were first married,” George said with a smile. With a poker he pulled the pot of stew away from the hearth enough to keep it warm before sweeping Sarah off her feet and carrying her into his bedroom. 

They wasted no time in getting undressed and on his bed. “I’ve missed you all day,” he said as he entered her. “I’ve been dreaming about looking into your beautiful eyes so full of love; kissing your lips; feeling your arms and legs wrapped around me,” he told her. She kissed and nibbled on his lips, “I love you George,” she told him as he pushed his way inside her tight sheath.  
   
Sarah had spent three nights with George in Albany. She could tell something was worrying him but he wouldn’t tell her. In a couple of hours she would be on her way back down to New York and then out into the Atlantic to sail back to London. He was hiding something from her; something he didn’t want her to know. Mr. Gist wasn’t around either to pry the information out of him. She wanted to confront George on the matter but didn’t want her last precious hours with him being angry and fighting with him. 

She turned over to watch him sleep for a few minutes before moving his arm, scooting closer to him, and resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm down around her waist and kissed the top of her head. “Can’t sleep?” he asked. “I can never sleep when I know I have to leave and don’t want to go,” she replied and kissed his chest. “Sarah. I don’t want to go through this again,” he started. “And you think I do? Do you seriously think that I enjoy fighting with you? We’ve shared just about everything for the past five years. Ever since I was escorted back into your life in New York, you’ve been hiding something from me. I haven’t hidden anything from you.”

“And how would I know that?” he asked angrily. “All you have to do is ask me. Or if you don’t trust me, then ask your men on my ships. I have always told you the truth even if it unintentionally hurt you. It hurts me that you don’t trust me the same way,” Sarah said as she moved to the other side of the bed and turned her back on him. 

He stared at her for a few moments before touching her shoulder. “If I told you, you would be so angry with me that you would never want to see me again,” he said. She couldn’t stop her tears from falling, “Is it another woman?” “No,” he answered as he moved towards her and kissed her shoulder. “If you’re having a torrid love affair with Mr. Gist, I swear I will cut your balls off,” she said playfully. She felt him laugh against her shoulder, “I would like to think I could do better than Christopher Gist as a lover. But no, there is no one but you who gets to share my bed. My secret is purely selfish, and if you knew it, I don’t know if you would kill me outright or deny me your presence which would kill me in a most horrible way. Just know that I love you more than anything in this world and I am sorry that I have to hurt you like this.”

He pulled her onto her back so he could kiss her. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he slid his hand in between her thighs and started massaging her clit. She pulled her face away, “Oh that is totally cheating.” “I learned from the best,” he answered her as he pulled his hand away to spread her thighs apart. “Still mine?” he asked. “Always yours,” she replied. 

In the morning he walked her to her ship before walking to the fort. While her men made preparations to sail, Sarah watched him walk away from her. Every so often he would look back towards the ship and every time he turned back her heart broke a little more. She wanted to jump off the ship, knock him out, and Shanghai him back home to London. When the ship was ready to leave, George had been at the fort for a while. She called for the anchor to be pulled and to let out the main sails.

A few weeks after returning to London, Sarah was about ready to leave for the office when a courier delivered an official letter from General Daniel Webb. Her heart sank to her stomach before opening it. Her George was dead. He died on November 3, in an attack on Albany by French allies. He was buried inside the church as his station and family’s title befitted him. Sarah couldn’t breathe. George was gone and had been gone since shortly after she left him in Albany. Her husband would never be in her arms again. She sank to her knees and cried for hours.


	13. Is Revenge Bittersweet

It took Sarah almost 7 months before she could bring herself to sail to Albany. She wanted to go George’s final resting place. She needed to touch it. She needed to be near him to say goodbye. She also wanted to know what happened fully. She had found out some things by accident last month when she arrived early to have dinner with her uncle. She overheard Warren talking with another Templar whose voice she did not recognize. She heard the other Templar say that the Assassins were responsible for the attack on Albany that took George’s life. They were hunting George because he had some manuscript in his possession that they wanted and that it was said by witnesses that Liam was George’s executioner. 

On hearing that, Sarah walked into her uncle’s office. “I want Liam dead if that is true. I want him to die a very painful and long death,” Sarah said angerly startling Warren and the other Templar. Warren stood up, “Sarah, this is Haytham Kenway. He is the new Grandmaster for the Templars in the colonies. Haytham, this is my niece Sarah. She is George’s widow and Liam is her brother.” When Haytham gave Warren a questioning look, Warren explained, “She knows. She has known since she came to live with me about her brother and our Order. There was no hiding it from her.” 

Haytham turned to Sarah before taking her hand and placing a kiss to her knuckles, “Ah. I see. I am very sorry for your lose Mrs. Monro. George was a much loved man by his men and civilians who knew him and is deeply missed.” “Grandmaster, please call me Sarah; everyone does. I am very serious about Liam. If he so much as laid a finger on George’s person, I want him dead, and I want him to know that I want him dead.” 

That evening she wrote someone that she never hoped to write to again, Achilles Davenport. She told him that she knew Liam was responsible for the murder of her husband, Colonel George Monro, in Albany on November 3, 1757. She wanted Liam to know that his day of reckoning will be coming and that she hoped it was as painful as possible. She also let Achilles know what George’s character was; how he helped protect the citizens under his care from Hope’s gangs that terrorized them and demanded payments to not harass them in their own homes; that George actually cared about the people over the mythical bullshit that the Assassins cared about; and that she hoped that he could live with himself for sending Liam after George. 

When the Banshee finally docked in Albany, Sarah saw a familiar face waiting for her on the dock. “Mr. Gist? Shouldn’t you be hunting?” Sarah said as she walked down the gangplank. “Well, Dog is out fattening up for hibernation. But seriously, Master Kenway knew you were coming and asked me to escort you while you are here,” Christopher said as he waited for her to stand in front of him to give her a hug. Sarah couldn’t help but chuckle at the “Dog” reference she had made as a child to George about how she thought Mr. Gist lived with a pet bear named Dog. “Did he? How thoughtful. You will have to remind me to send him a thank you letter. And one to your captain for allowing you to be my escort,” Sarah said a little resentfully. 

“How long will you be here?” asked Mr. Gist. “I came to visit and say my proper farewells to George. Then I am going hunting,” answered Sarah. Mr. Gist perked up, “Hunting? What will you be hunting? I know some excellent grounds.” “Whatever crosses my path. Which way to the church where George is buried?” Sarah asked. “This way,” Christopher said as he nodded his head in the direction of the church. They didn’t say much to one another during the walk. Christopher waited for Sarah at the back of the church while Sarah said her goodbyes to George. She made her final resolve to George’s grave to hunt Liam down again and make sure he died.

Afterwards, Christopher walked Sarah back to her ship. She went into her quarters, grabbed her knapsack and gear, including a new top of the line rifle. As she exited her quarters, “Mr. McCormack, I will meet you in one week in New York. I’ve left monies in my desk for the crew for their shore leave.” “Aye aye Captain Monro,” he answered. When she walked down the gangplank again, Christopher asked, “One week on your own hunting and you are walking to New York. What are you up to Sarah?”

“The Templars have their sources. I have mine. I have several sources that confirmed the information that Liam O’Brien is somewhere between here and New York, near the river. He is searching for the Morrigan. Why is he searching for Shay’s ship? Who owns her?” Sarah asked Christopher. Looking shocked, Christopher told Sarah, “The Templars own the Morrigan. My captain sails her. We have disrupted several plans and raided French supply lines. We’ve been hoping that we could force them to show themselves.” Sarah shook her head at Christopher, “Well that would have been a good idea except there is too much forest to hide French and Assassin forces. If anything, by bringing their attention to the Morrigan you have made her a target for easy ambush, especially along the Hudson. It would be very easy to line both sides of the river with cannons in some stretches where she would never see an attack coming before it was too late. Where exactly has your captain received information that they would expose themselves and where is she now?” “South of here, between Albany and New York, and the ship is docked a little ways upriver picking up supplies,” replied Christopher. 

Getting Mr. McCormack’s attention, “Mr. McCormack. Sail to the north and find the Morrigan. Tell them to delay their plans until Mr. Gist and I do a reconnaissance of the area. Tell the captain that I said he is an idiot for not thinking about easy ambush opportunities in the narrower stretches of the Hudson. If he ignores my words, then do your best to protect the idiot and tell him I will kick his ass for putting my crew in danger.” With a smile on his face Mr. McCormack barked out, “Aye, aye captain. You heard her boys. Man your posts. We have a sister to find.”

Christopher almost laughed, “I wish I was there to see my captain’s response to that order.” Sarah said with a smirk, “If he had any brains, he would see my logic. If not, you get to see me kick someone’s ass. Sort of a win, win for you if you start taking bets. Let’s get some horses. We need to move swiftly.” Sarah managed to purchase two horses from one of the local store keeps at an above premium price. They quickly headed south following the river. 

Twenty miles out they picked up a trail that had been heavily used recently. By the rungs dug into the trail, they could tell that something heavy was pulled. Before getting on their horses again, Sarah dug into her bag, pulled out her holsters, strapped them on, made sure her pistols were loaded and placed securely into their holsters. Christopher only had his rifle with him, so he made sure that both his and Sarah’s rifles were loaded. When they mounted their horses, Sarah handed Christopher a pistol and he handed her rifle back. They cautiously followed the trail until they heard troop movement in front of them. 

Christopher was off his horse first and motioned for Sarah to stay put. Sarah nodded and scanned the area including the trees for sentinels. She waited for Christopher to come back. She dismounted when she saw him. “You were right. The French have five cannons aimed towards the river. There are a handful of people there not in uniforms. I suspect they are Assassins,” reported Christopher. “Right. To the river. You need to report to your captain. Get to the Morrigan. We’ll need to make sure whether or not there is an encampment across the river as well. I’ll stay here and learn what I can, try to sabotage if I can,” ordered Sarah. 

Christopher had a disapproving look on his face. Before he could protest, Sarah cut him off. “I’m going to tell you something that only a handful of people know about me. George wasn’t one of them. When I first arrived in London, I would write my brother Liam at least once a week. He never responded but Achilles Davenport did. He was concerned for my safety living in a known Templar household. He arranged for me to learn from the London Bureau of the Assassins. I would go to school in the mornings and spend some of the afternoon training with them before going to my uncle’s office. I would tell Warren that I was studying with a friend. I did this for three years before meeting George. I had a hard time believing that he was a Templar. When I started training with George, I ceased all contact with the London Assassins. I know how to protect myself. I understand how they think and how they set up their perimeters. I’ll be fine. If not, you can kick my ass in the afterlife. Now go. Get your ass to your captain. That’s an order Gist.” He raised his finger towards her, “You are so much like George and my captain. You better be safe. I don’t need Warren coming after me.” Sarah smiled at him, “You won’t have to worry about Warren. Now my crews are a different matter. So, get out of here.”

Sarah waited until Christopher was out of sight before climbing up into the tree line. She was able to move easily. Cautiously, she moved closer towards the encampment and got a better view. She observed the movements of the camp and started laying out plans in her mind to sabotage the cannons. She would need to get rid of a couple of Assassins who were walking the perimeter. She slowly pulled her hunting knife from its scabbard on her belt. She was ready to drop onto an assassin when she heard Liam’s voice. He was in the encampment. She could barely make out what he was saying. He had scouted downriver and didn’t find the Morrigan. A runner passed below her, going into the encampment. They had found the Morrigan upriver and she was coming downstream. The Frenchmen started making preparations for the cannons. 

She needed to act quickly. Moving into position, Sarah dropped onto the assassin patrolling the perimeter nearest to her. No alarm. She could see Liam’s back from where she was hiding in the bushes. She took aim with her rifle at his back. She took a breath and let it out slowly before pulling the trigger. Time seemed to move so slowly. It was almost surreal. She watched Liam get knocked forward from the lead ball that hit him. She tumbled to another position and pulled one of her pistols and fired at a barrel of gun powder, blowing up everything within a ten foot radius. She pulled another pistol and shot at another barrel, blowing up everything around it. She ran as fast as she could towards the river. She heard people behind her running and felt something hot hit her left shoulder as she jumped into the river. 

Surfacing, she could see the Banshee heading down the river towards her through the ambush zone. Sarah had problems moving her left arm so she let the river take her further downstream. Behind the Banshee was the Morrigan firing mortars at the area where Sarah had exploded the gun powder barrels and across the river from it where a similar explosion happened. The Banshee fired cannons at both sides sailing through the area to reach her. She held her right arm up and two of her crew members pulled her aboard. They noticed she was bleeding and took her straight into the hold to their “doctor” who worked to pull a lead ball from her shoulder. 

“I don’t like it Shay. Why isn’t Sarah at the helm? Something is wrong,” said Christopher Gist. “Aye, I agree Mr. Gist. We’ll stay with them. If they land in New York, you check on her and I’ll report to Master Kenway,” answered Shay. “Thank you Shay,” Mr. Gist answered as he walked away from his post towards the bow watching the Banshee for anything. By that evening, both ships docked in New York.

Mr. Gist was so focused on getting to the Banshee that he didn’t hear anyone. Everyone noticed a crew member run from the Banshee shortly before Mr. Gist boarded. Shay was torn for his friend; he wanted to stay and wait with Mr. Gist, but he also needed to report to Master Kenway. He decided it would be best to report to Master Kenway, then come back and wait with Mr. Gist. 

“Mr. McCormick, how is she?” asked Mr. Gist worriedly. “She took a ball to her shoulder. Our man was able to pull it out. He is keeping her downstairs so he can keep an eye on her. We sent a man to pick up some medicines and some herbs just in case she falls,” answered Mr. McCormick. “May I see her?” Mr. Gist asked. Mr. McCormick nodded his head towards another crew member. Mr. Gist followed him down into the hold. Sarah was laying on her stomach when he saw her. Their “doctor” was nearby. Christopher kneeled near Sarah and brushed his fingers over her hair. When she didn’t respond, he turned to the “doctor” and asked, “Will she be ok?” The man answered, “I pulled the ball out. It entered and embedded into her scapula. I didn’t stitch her up in case an infection set in. I soaked the bandages in wine to keep her shoulder cool and immobilized it the best I could.” Christopher kissed Sarah’s head before sitting on the floor against the wall. 

Shay arrived at Master Kenway’s home within 15 minutes. His butler announced Shay to his master, “Master Cormac, sir.” Haytham was writing at his desk, “Thank you Mills. Master Cormac, what do you have to report to me?” Shay was barely inside the room, “We nearly escaped a duel ambush by the Assassins and the French on the Hudson, not far from Albany; thanks to Captain Monro and Mr. Gist. They found the ambushes. Captain Monro had attacked one side of the river blowing the powder reserves and gave us a target for the Morrigan’s mortars and the Banshee’s broadside cannons. Though Captain Monro was injured. Mr. Gist is with her now.” Haytham stood up immediately when he heard that Sarah was injured, “What? How bad was she injured?” Shay looked at Haytham, “I don’t know. We docked 15 minutes ago.” 

Haytham pulled a coin out of his office desk, “Mills!” The butler entered the door quickly, “Sir.” Haytham crossed the room quickly, “Take this to Dr. Carlson. Tell him that he is needed at the docks onboard the Banshee. Unknown injury from an ambush. Tell him to hurry.” Mills nodded, “Yes, sir.” Mills took off running. “Shay, take me to the Banshee.” Haytham and Shay left his home running towards the dock. 

When they arrived at the docks, both crews were onboard the Banshee. “Permission to come aboard,” yelled Haytham. “Granted Master Kenway. In the hold, sir,” said Mr. McCormick. Before he headed downstairs, “Stay here Shay. Make sure the doctor is allowed onboard with no trouble.” Shay nodded his head, “Yes, sir.” Sarah’s crew watched Shay closely. He knew from Colonel Monro that most of them were his former soldiers. Shay walked the deck and up the stairs to the helm. He ran his fingers over the wheel before talking to Mr. McCormick, “She’s in fine shape.” “Aye. Captain Monro keeps all of her fleet in fine shape,” he answered proudly. “Are you one of the Colonel’s men?” Shay asked. “Aye,” he answered nodding his head. “The Colonel was a great friend to me. I owe him my life,” Shay said. 

“Do you know Sarah then, sir,” asked Mr. McCormick. Shay shook his head, “I feel like I do, but I have never met her in person. The Colonel and Mr. Gist talked about her a lot.” Mr. McCormick smiled, “She is a very special person. She has a way finding a path into your heart and making you love her. I’ve known her since she was 15, when she first started sailing with the crew and learning everything. We were all happy and heart broken when she married the Colonel, mostly because we had to admit that she was a grown woman and we couldn’t harass the Colonel for following her around.” Shay smiled at that, “I can understand that. He definitely loved her greatly. Whenever he would talk about her, it only made me miss my sister, well, she wasn’t really my sister, but I grew up with her. Some of the things that I was told of Sarah, reminded me of things that my sister used to do. Her name was Sarah, too.” Shay saw the doctor coming, “Dr. Carlson, your patient is below deck in the hold with Master Kenway.” The doctor nodded before running down the stairs into the hold. 

Thirty minutes later, Mr. Gist came above deck and everyone turned their attention to him. When he noticed, “She’s resting. She had a lead ball embedded in her left shoulder and was removed. The doctors have examined her and said that everything looked fine. They repacked the wound with a wine soaked bandage and advised that she not move around much for a few days. Dr. Carlson will be checking on her over the next few days looking for infection, so you will be here for a few days. Master Kenway has offered to give each man some coins for acting quickly on Sarah’s behalf.” The crew was silent, and Mr. McCormick spoke, “No offense to Master Kenway, but Sarah had planned to be hunting until Saturday and set aside enough coin for her crew to spend time with their families here in New York, but we thank him for his gesture.” Turning his attention to the crew, “Alright boys, you heard the captain is doing well, go on and visit with your families. If there are any changes in the captain’s condition, we know where to find you. Disembark when you like.” No one immediately left the ship until after dark.

Mr. Gist walked up to the helm, “I’ve never really been aboard any of Sarah’s ships before. It feels weird.” Mr. McCormick laughed and Shay just stared at him. “Would you mind if I stayed here until we have to leave again Shay?” Mr. Gist asked. “Sure. We don’t have any plans to leave unless Master Kenway sends us out on a mission.” Mr. Gist nodded at him before turning and walking back below deck. 

The next morning Sarah woke up with pain in her shoulder and someone snoring loudly. She turned her head slowly to find Mr. Gist in the floor propped up against the wall and a table snoring. “Christopher. Christopher!” she said. When his eyes popped open, “You’re snoring. Go and crawl in a bed.” His face bloomed into a smile, “Sarah! I was so worried. You were out since they cut your shoulder open to remove the ball. Are you ok? Doc! She’s awake!” The Banshee’s doctor hurried into the room, “Capt’n. How’s your shoulder feeling?” he said. “Painful. Can I get off my stomach?” she asked through gritted teeth. The doctor looked worried, “Umm. We had to cut your shirt off Ma’am. Are you sure you want to do that?” 

Sarah nodded, “Get me a spare blanket to cover myself. I need to get out of this position for a while. Christopher can you help the doc here please.” Mr. Gist put his hands on Sarah to help lift her and closed his eyes tight. Sarah groaned loudly until she was in an upright position. The doctor quickly fastened the blanket around her to hide her bare chest. “Are ya hungry or thirsty Capt’n?” the doctor asked. She nodded her head, “I’m thirsty.” The doctor nodded his head, “I’ll get you some wine and some broth. No heavy foods for you for a few days. Master Kenway’s doctor’s orders.” When the doctor left, Sarah looked at Christopher, “Kenway was here?” Christopher nodded his head, “My captain reported to him and he sent for his physician to come. Everyone was worried Sarah. What happened?”

Sarah took a breath, “I saw Liam. He was there. They had figured out where the Morrigan was and that she was coming downstream. The French were loading their cannons. I took out one of the guards, shot Liam in the back with my rifle, and used my pistols to shoot the powder kegs before running to the river. I remember being pulled out of the river, but nothing after that. Everyone make it out ok?” Mr. Gist nodded, “Thanks to you. Are you sure you hit your brother?” Sarah nodded, “I’m sure. The force of the impact knocked him forward. Whether it killed him or not, I don’t know.” They looked at one another in silence. Mr. Gist looked as if he wanted to tell Sarah something but was holding back. “Isn’t your captain missing you,” Sarah asked. Mr. Gist shook his head, “I asked if I could stay here for a few days and he granted it.” When the doctor came back with the broth and wine, Sarah took a sip of the wine. “Christopher, you can sleep in my quarters while you stay onboard. No sense in you getting stiff sleeping against the wall. I’ll be ok for a while. If you need to do anything, go ahead and do it.”

Mr. Gist gave Sarah a kiss on the top of her head, “I’ll be back a little later. I’ll check in with my captain and Master Kenway.” Sarah gave him a smile before sipping some broth from her bowl. “You need anything Cap’t?” the doctor asked. “Yes, if you wouldn’t mind, could you get me a shirt from out of my quarters?” He nodded and left her to finish the broth and cup of wine. Her right hand quickly searched for the Saint Christopher medallion that she never removed from around her neck and softly rubbed her fingers over it. “I shot him George and Shay. I shot my bastard brother in the back. Hopefully he’ll be with you soon,” she whispered softly. 

Mr. Gist found Shay at Kenway’s home going over some maps with the grandmaster. “Ah, Christopher. How is our patient?” Mr. Gist gave a small smile, “She’s awake and trying to escape her bed but her crew is making sure she stays put. I did ask her what she remembered. She said that she saw Liam O’Brien at the camp. They had figured out where the Morrigan was on the river and started loading their cannons. She said that she killed one of the guards, shot Liam in the back with her rifle and shot the powder kegs with her pistols destroying the cannons around them before running to the river.” 

Shay looked at Mr. Gist, “How does she know Liam?” Mr. Gist looked to Master Kenway. “Sarah has had run-ins with O’Brien in the past. She holds no love for him,” Haytham explained. He turned his attention to Mr. Gist, “She was certain it was O’Brien?” Mr. Gist nodded his head, “She was certain. She shot him in the back but she didn’t know if the shot killed him or not.” Haytham let out a sharp breath, “I see. Well, we will have to consider that he is still alive then. Now if only we can figure out what the bloody blazes they are doing next.” Mr. Gist spent a couple of hours with Shay and Haytham discussing what to do. 

When Christopher came back to the Banshee to check on Sarah, he found her sitting at a desk reading a book. “Should you be out of bed?” She nodded her head, “Dr. Carlton stopped by and said that I could move about, just not overexert myself. He said the wound looked good and changed the bandages. If it looks good on Friday, he’ll put some stitches in and let me leave for London with my crew.” Christopher nodded his head and yawned. “Go get some sleep. You look like you could use it,” Sarah said to him with a smile. He nodded his head, gave her a kiss to her forehead and left her for her quarters above deck. 

Before crawling into her bed, he sat at her desk to pull his boots off. He noticed a book on the desk. Ever curious, he opened it and saw that it was almost filled with drawings that were surprisingly good to him. Some of the pages had been torn out. Most of the drawings where of Shay, but it was a Shay when he was younger and looked completely different in his Assassin’s clothing. He was amazed at how well she drew him. There were some of George and Warren in the garden and some of himself. One that he stopped on was of him and George together in Warren’s garden. He was robbing George of his tea biscuits with a wooden gun. One of the last ones was of Shay smiling with a ship in the background. One was of the Morrigan. The last one was of George in his Colonel’s uniform. 

In the morning, he took the book and Sarah’s charcoal that he found in her desk to her. She gave a sad smile when she saw it. “I thought you might want this to pass your time. I didn’t know that you were this talented. I didn’t even know that you drew.” Sarah looked down, “One of my cursed talents. I have always drawn. I used to draw all the time at Warren’s when it was raining outside. I have an uncanny ability to remember stuff that I see too. That one really came in handy when I was in school.” “I noticed that some of the pages were ripped out,” he said. “Ones of Liam and Achilles,” Sarah answered. “Could I ask you for one?” Christopher asked. Sarah nodded. He turned to the one of the Morrigan and showed it to Sarah. She nodded and offered to rip the page out. 

When Friday morning came, Dr. Carlson stitched up Sarah and said that she could leave but not to over tax herself and no steering the helm. She said her goodbyes to Mr. Gist before going into her quarters. When her crew shoved off, she was working on a new drawing of Mr. Gist. Shay came up from behind Mr. Gist on the dock, “I take it Mrs. Monro is much better since she is heading back to London.” Mr. Gist nodded, “She is. Dr. Carlson stitched up her shoulder this morning. She left this for you.” Mr. Gist handed Shay the drawing of the Morrigan that he had asked Sarah for earlier. Shay looked at it and was at a loss for words. Mr. Gist smiled, “She is very talented. She drew it from memory when she saw her a few years ago here in New York.” Shay gave Mr. Gist a questioning look, “She saw the Morrigan before..?” Mr. Gist gave a laugh, “Yeah. Back before you retook her. Sarah wanted to add her to her fleet. You should be honored. Sarah is very picky about what gets added into her fleet.” With that Mr. Gist walked towards one of his favorite taverns to get some breakfast leaving Shay staring at the drawing of his ship and wondering exactly who Sarah Monro really was.


	14. Revelation

Two and a half years after George died, Sarah had fallen into a routine and spent more time at sea than in London. When she was home, Sarah didn’t want to be alone in her house that she leased for George and their children. She convinced Anna Jenkins to move in. When she was home, she tried to put on a brave and “normal” front for Anna’s sake but she wasn’t alright and she was getting worse. Her uncle tried to console her and came to the office more than he had in the past and actually worked. Sarah was tired. At 20 she was married, at 21 she was a widow, at 24 she just wanted to disappear.

Sarah had arrived in port around noon and when it was almost time for Sarah to leave the office that evening, her uncle arrived. “Uncle, what a pleasant surprise? I didn’t know that you were coming into the office today.” “I ran into Miss Jenkins outside the bookstore. She asked me to remind you that you two were to sail to Rouen, France tomorrow. Something about new dresses for the balls this season,” her uncle said with a hint of humor. “Drat, is it that time of the year again,” Sarah cringed at the thought of going to a ball, but Anna Jenkins enjoyed going. Besides her crew, Anna was her one true friend. She had acquaintances, but none that she would trust with anything important. 

Anna was considered an old maid at the age of 25. She was the daughter of a lower level Templar that Warren associated with quite frequently. Anna had lost her mother as a child when her baby brother was born stillborn. Mr. Jenkins was a complete mess afterwards for a few years. Sarah’s uncle would often check in on the Jenkins giving Sarah the opportunity to become fast friends with Anna. After Jenkins’ death, Anna had enough money to afford her a living, but not enough to attract a suitor. She often reminded Sarah that social balls were “just for fun and an opportunity to get out of the house.” Sarah grew to love Anna as the big sister who annoyed her at times, but in general, they were as thick as thieves. 

Sarah knew that Anna desired a husband. She had fallen for Mr. Gist a few years ago and she would always be on the lookout for him, though he was in the colonies. Sarah would sometimes receive a few lines from him since George’s death and she would return his letters with the same words, “Still alive. Nothing but work to stay busy. Sending my love to my fellow pirate.” 

Anna had no other family that Sarah knew of to keep her company; not that Sarah would have let Anna leave London. When her shipping business started to pay out nicely, Sarah placed monies into an account just for Anna if she ever got the chance to marry. Anna’s “war chest” stood at £30,000, a hope chest, china, silverware, several quilts, and some other odds and ends. 

“If you hate them so much then why go?” asked her uncle. “Because it makes Anna happy and she still has hopes that Prince Charming will come and rescue her from my friendship. That and it gives me a chance to insult Alexandria Graves and that bunch of harpies that gather around her.” “My dear, I wish you could play nice or at least nicer. Her family is our better,” Warren reprimanded. “I don’t think I will ever understand that logic uncle. They are not royalty, nor aristocracy. Does this have something to do with that silly ka-nig-get thing again?” Her uncle laughed because he knew Sarah knew the answer and poked fun at it. “I do love your wit niece. Don’t forget Miss Jenkins in the morning. And don’t be late for dinner either.” “Yes uncle.”

The next morning Anna was waiting patiently in the garden when Sarah finally woke. “Sarah, Sarah, did you hear the news?” Anna asked. Sarah gave a questioning brow and shrugged her shoulders. “There are some new gentlemen coming from the colonies on order of Master Kenway. Think of it Sarah. Maybe one of them will be the one for us.” “Oh, hush Anna. If “the one” is coming then you can have him. From what I know about men, the majority of them are idiots.” Anna smacked Sarah’s shoulder, “Hush you. Which ship are we traveling on this year?” “The Bridget, the Celtic goddess of love.” “Ha! So you do have some hope left.” “For you, yes. For me, no. I am dead on the inside.”

As they walked towards the wharf where the ship was waiting Anna asked, “How long are you going to mourn them? One of them never knew you loved him and the other, though I adored him, was too old to spend a lifetime with you.” Sarah laughed, “Oh yes, that would have gone over really well, especially when Shay was my brother’s best friend. ‘Oi Shay, why is me little sister writing ya when she gave up writing to me years ago?’ We both saw how Uncle Warren reacted when I married George. And he wasn’t too old to ride me all night long and make me shake from sheer pleasure.” Both giggled before continuing their walk to the wharf in silence. Sarah broke the silence and tried to explain, “I know that I’m being stubborn and stupid, but I can’t help myself. Nobody interests me in any way, shape, or form.” “Well, I’m not going to give up hope for you,” Anna answered before pulling Sarah in for a quick side hug. 

Sarah just knew the day would be fun when Anna was on board and yelled at the crew, “Avast ye scurvy dogs. Cast off and let’s sail or I’ll be throwing ye in the brig.” The crew laughed and called back, “Aye, Aye Cap’n Buccaneer Ann. Shall we give a shanty to boot?” “Aye. Something light and nice. Yarr!” Sarah couldn’t help but laugh at her friend and her crew. “Full sails mates. Make for Rouen. We have booty to claim.” “OK. Enough of the pirating for now. My sides are hurting.” “Argh!” 

Half of a day later and the Bridget was heading up the Seine River towards the town of Rouen. Rouen may not be Paris but they had great seamstresses and cloth merchants. “OK. Everyone, shore leave for the night. We’ll be packed up in the morning, and back home by the evening. Mr. McCormick is in charge. See you all later at our favorite tavern. First drink is on me,” said Sarah as she handed Mr. McCormick a coin purse full of coins. Shouts of hurray came from the crew as they hurried around the deck gathering what they needed before disembarking from the ship. 

Anna and Sarah went straight to Madame Decoux’s shop. Anna had taken and wrote to Madame Decoux their measurements so the dresses would be ready for fitting and finishing. Madame Decoux chose the colors that she liked best on them. She had been sewing dresses for them both for years and knew which colors and styles to choose. Anna had three styles of dresses made for the upcoming season. One in a pale blue, one in yellow, and one in pink. Sarah also chose three dresses but of the same design: One in a dark sapphire blue, one in dark green, and the last one was a dark blood red. 

After a couple of hours trying on the dresses, getting them fitted, hemmed and finished, Sarah paid Madame Decoux. Madame Decoux would have the dresses delivered to Sarah’s ship while she and Anna shopped for minor things such as ribbons, and costume jewelry. Sarah always let Anna pick those things out because she wasn’t good at accessorizing. Anna picked out a pearl earring and necklace set for herself and emerald earring and necklace set for Sarah, which Sarah loved. By the time they were finished, it was time to meet the crew at L’Aigle Qui Vole tavern and inn. 

The next morning, the crew was already hard at work storing the cargo away that they needed to carry back to London for one of their many customers. Today’s cargo was furniture and various parts needed for British made items that would later be shipped to the colonies. Sarah and Anna stopped by the market on the way to the dock and purchased some freshly baked bread, cheeses, and some available fruit for everyone for the trip back to London. The skies were clear and it looked as though it was going to be a great day to sail.  
   
When the Bridget arrived home that evening, Warren was waiting for them at the dock. He was in a jolly mood. “Good evening ladies. I take it your trip went well,” he asked. “Very well, very well indeed sir,” Anna answered him. Mr. McCormick came by with two of his sons, “We’ll drop these off at your house on our way past Misses.” “Thank you Sean. I’ll see you in the morning. Good evening Todd, Jacob,” Sarah said with the nod of her head. “Yes, Miss.” 

Not wanting to neglect her uncle, she gave him a quick kiss to his cheek. “Did you do anything exciting while we were away?” Sarah said as she took his arm and Anna took his other. As they walked towards Sarah’s home, he told them about the two gentlemen Templars that had just arrived from the colonies. They were hunting something that the assassins had stolen. “One of them is Mr. Christopher Gist,” he announced. “Mr. Gist? George Monro’s Mr. Gist?” asked Anna excitedly. “Aye. The other man, oh, I forgot his name, Sean, or something like that.” Sarah looked at Anna face. She was smiling that Mr. Gist was here. “Will they come to the ball tomorrow night?” asked Anna. “I do believe that they will be there,” replied Warren. Sarah could already see Anna thinking up ways to be near Mr. Gist. 

Warren was just about ready to leave them when he pulled a letter from his coat, “Oh, I almost forgot to give you this. That Achilles fellow wrote you a letter.” Sarah was a little shocked. She and Achilles had not continued their correspondence. Sarah took the letter, opened and read it. She didn’t know what to feel. She just stared at the letter. “Sarah? Are you alright dear?” She looked at her uncle, “Liam is dead. Mr. Davenport had him buried with mom and dad in New York.” Anna hugged Sarah, “I’m so sorry Sarah.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sarah left her home later than usual the next morning. She had overslept and was running towards the wharf to make sure the unloading of the Bridget’s cargo went smoothly, was delivered to the warehouses, and that a notice and invoice was delivered to the merchant. When she came to a narrow intersection blocked by a horse cart, she had to stop and wait for the intersection to clear. She was lost in her thoughts about what she had to do today before going home and spending a couple of hours bathing and getting dressed for the first ball of the season. All of which she wasn’t looking forward to it either. The sponsoring family decided that it would be a masquerade. 

She was about to continue on to her office when she felt someone grab her arm, “Sarah! Did you not hear me calling you?” She turned around with her fist drawn back to punch the person who grabbed her, when she recognized it was her old friend Mr. Gist. “I’m sorry Mr. Gist. I was lost in my thoughts and I am running late. I can’t stay to chat. I have to get to the office. Maybe I will see you at the ball tonight. It’s a masquerade,” she said very fast before running down the street.

“I’m sorry Shay. Usually she is nothing like this, but that was Sarah, Warren Blake’s niece, and the Colonel’s widow. I guess I will have to introduce you this evening at the masquerade then.” “She looks familiar to me. I just can’t place her though. What was her name before she married the Colonel?” asked Shay as he watched her finally disappear. “O’Brien. Sarah Elizabeth O’Brien,” said Mr. Gist as he gauged Shay’s reaction. “Not so funny a story, but when she first came to live with her uncle, she would run away to the wharf all the time. That’s where Warren would find her. She would be sitting on the edge of a dock crying, holding onto a Saint Christopher medallion that was around her neck. She was a pitiful little sight back then. Kept wanting to go home to her brothers,” said Mr. Gist as he continued to watch Shay trying to decide whether or not he was going to run after Sarah. 

“Ha! Funnier story, just before I met you, Colonel Monro’s men found her on board the Morrigan fighting with two assassins. She was doing a good job too until one of them threw a smoke bomb and they escaped by jumping off the aft into the river.” Shay looked at Mr. Gist with a quizzical brow, “She was on the Morrigan fighting with two assassins? Did she ever say why she was doing that?” Mr. Gist answered, “From what the Colonel said, she was furious about what one of the two assassins’, her brother I believe, had wrote in a letter to her. Whatever it was, it was enough to make her sail to the colonies, threaten the Assassins’ mentor and his homestead, sail into New York, locate the Morrigan, and attack two assassins.” 

Shay looked towards the direction that Sarah had left again, “She threatened Achilles Davenport?” Mr. Gist scratched his beard, “Yes. Yes she did.” When Shay looked back at him, he asked, “Is there anything else I need to know?” “Yes. And since the Colonel is dead and we are far away from the Grand Master, I feel safe in saying this. She did it all because she thought you were dead, and still thinks you’re dead.” “She doesn’t know I’m alive?” asked Shay. “No, she doesn’t. But that was George’s call and then Haytham’s. George’s excuse I can understand because he was jealous. He loved her and I suspect he had loved her for a few years. I was always suspicious that she had become more than just his student but I never pushed the issue. When he became her mentor, George felt like living again after suffering the deaths of first wife and children. As to why Haytham decided to continue George’s decision, I don’t know.” 

Gist continued his lecture, “I’ve known Sarah since she was a child. She’s always had a personality that shown like a beacon of light. She made me play with her in her uncle’s garden every afternoon when I was in town and I had to listen to, ‘Shay this and Shay that.’ She practically worshipped you all her life. When George told me that he had pulled an assassin out of the sea, we thought we might have a possible informant on activities. When we found out your name, we thought it might have been a coincidence. It wasn’t until Sarah showed up trying to kill her brother that we realized who you were. When I saw her in New York, she was different. It was like that light inside her died, and what was left was hurt…angry. When she married George she was….to say a bad pun, anchored in this world but that light wasn’t there. When George died, I was worried about her. I’ve had people keeping an eye on her ever since. Lately she’s becoming reckless; she’s changed her normal routine; changed accounts around, she’s set up trusts and a will. Her friend that lives with her, Anna Jenkins, she has written that Sarah doesn’t stay in London often and when she is here, she puts on a façade of everything is fine but her words and actions are of one wanting to end everything. I’m hoping that if she sees that you are in fact alive that she’ll be Sarah again. And God help me, as much as she has gotten the better of me, I love her like she is my own child and I’m willing to risk Haytham’s wrath for her.”


	15. The Masquerade

Work went by quickly for Sarah. Her men had the cargo safely stored in their warehouses. On Monday morning, the merchants would come, pick up and pay for their cargo. Sarah had paid her crews, made the next week’s schedule, and balanced the books before heading back to her home. Anna already had a hot bath waiting for her when she arrived. “Mr. Finley said that you were going to do some paperwork before coming home.” “When I get out of the bath, I’ll braid and place the flowers in your hair. Have you decided on which dress you are going to wear?” Sarah asked. “Yes, I am going to wear my yellow one. Yellow is my best color. You?” Anna said with a smile on her face. Sarah replied, “I am thinking either the blue or the green one.” “Blue. You should wear the blue dress with your emerald set,” answered Anna smiled at her. 

Sarah was almost finished with her own hair when Warren arrived to pick them up. “Miss Jenkins, you look positively radiant,” said Warren as he kissed her cheek. “Thank you Mr. Blake,” she replied. Sarah walked down the stairs and smiled at both of them, “Were we supposed to bring our own masks?” she asked. “I knew you would forget so Anna and I picked some out this morning while you were at work,” Warren replied. “I’m ready if you two are,” said Sarah. They walked out of the house and Warren helped them both into his carriage. 

they arrived at the hall, they each put on their masks that Warren had picked out. Warren had a rabbit, Anna had a butterfly, and Sarah had a raven’s mask. He left them straight away when he saw Mr. Bentley. They usually spent the balls talking about business and other things for most of the night. Sarah and Anna made their way into the ballroom. The hall was associated with Temple Church, the London headquarters for the Knights Templar, and it was a celebration year for them. The hall was elaborately decorated with flowers and ribbons, and had plenty of food and drinks for everyone. Sarah knew most of the people in the hall from either through her uncle or through their shipping business. The women were dressed in gowns of vibrant colors of silk and some of the finest jewelry on display. Sarah almost felt underdressed. She followed Anna towards the orchestra who played a mixture of minuets and country dance songs throughout the evening. Sarah’s favorites were the country dance songs based on Irish and Scottish songs. They reminded her of her childhood in New York and sailing with her crew. 

While Anna was dancing with an officer of one of her crews, Sarah spoke with her captains and looked for Mr. Gist. When she spotted him, she toasted her captains for their continued success before downing the last of her champagne and excusing herself. Mr. Gist was a gigantic man looking quite awkward, wrestling with his shirt’s sleeves. Unlike other Templars, Mr. Gist never wore his hair pulled back into a military tie. She remembered asking him once why and he told her it was because he could never pull it back right and was always in trouble over it when he was in the colonial militia. Once he was out, he vowed to never to wear his hair that way again.   
As she walked towards Mr. Gist, she noticed a man wearing a wolf’s mask who seemed to be watching her. Every time she looked in his general direction while weaving her way through the crowds, he was looking at her. Mr. Gist was about to take a drink when she said, “Don’t go drinking the hall dry now Mr. Gist. I’ll be needing a drink as the night goes on.” He set his glass down on a nearby table and picked her up in a bear hug, “Miss Sarah. I was almost beginning to think that you weren’t coming. I have missed you. Still the best hugger.” When he set her back down and took a look at her, “You look absolutely beautiful, my dear.” 

“Thank you. I must confess I forgot that you do clean up quite well Mr. Gist. Though it seems you are having some problems with your sleeves. Please allow me to assist you,” Sarah said smiling as she reached for one of his arms. He smiled at her, “Oh thank God Sarah. I can’t seem to fix these blasted cuffs.” He held out his wrists while she readjusted them, “Where are your cuff pins Mr. Gist?” When she looked up into his eyes he had a lost look on his face. “You forgot them, didn’t you?” she asked. He nodded, “I am not very used to these things anymore or what’s in fashion.” Sarah smiled at him, “Well, you are in luck, because I can help you.” 

Sarah had a pair of matching cross pins that belonged to George pinned on her bodice. She wore them because today was George’s birthday. She unhooked one, re-adjusted Mr. Gist’s cuff and pinned it. “These were George’s,” she told him. “Aww, Miss Sarah, I can’t,” he said. “Oh shut-up. I’m sure George wouldn’t have minded you borrowing them,” she told him as she fixed his second cuff. He answered her teasingly, “George would have surprised you. He was very possessive of you.” When Sarah looked up at him inquisitively, Mr. Gist offered his arm, “Would you do me the honor of my first dance this evening.” Sarah took his arm and he led her towards the dance floor. 

As they danced, Sarah told him, “I don’t think your mask suits you. You should have been a bear and not a stag,” she said with a smile which caused Mr. Gist to laugh. “Not much of a selection was left when I purchased it,” Mr. Gist stated with a grin. Luckily for them the dance was an Irish jig and it was ok if they messed up the steps occasionally. Being around Mr. Gist again cheered her rather depressive mood. They both laughed whenever they messed up and bumped into one another. Sarah was having a good time that she didn’t notice the pair of eyes watching them both intensely with curiosity. 

When the dance was finished, everyone applauded the musicians before bowing and curtsying one another. Sarah gave Mr. Gist another hug which he accepted with great humor. Anna joined them shortly for a conversation. When Anna looked away, Sarah elbowed Mr. Gist in the side and nodded her head towards Anna. Mr. Gist took a big sip from his drink and handed it Sarah before speaking, “Miss Jenkins, would you do me the honor of the next dance.” Anna’s face lit up from underneath her butterfly mask, “I would be delighted Mr. Gist.” Sarah watched as he escorted Anna to the dance floor. 

She was smiling watching Anna and Gist dance when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and it was the man in the wolf’s mask. He was someone she didn’t recognize, or didn’t think she recognized. He had soft brown eyes that had an intensity about them. He didn’t say anything. He just bowed slightly and with his hand asked if she would like to dance. Never to be rude to someone she didn’t know, she curtsied and accepted his hand. 

He led her out onto the dance floor where they joined the dance line during a minuet. He never said a word and every time she looked in his direction he was looking at her. Sarah was horrible at dancing to minuets so she concentrated on the steps more than starting a conversation with someone new. Her instincts screamed predator when she looked at him. His movement was a lethal grace, and yet something kept telling her there was something familiar about him and that he wouldn’t harm her. When the dance was finished she curtseyed towards him and watched as he bowed towards her never breaking eye contact with her; even when Mr. Adams tapped her on the shoulder asking for a dance. 

The look the man gave towards Mr. Adams was similar to one that she noticed George would give if some young man asked her for a dance when she was a teenager. Sarah gave Mr. Adams a smile, “I would be delighted Captain Adams. You can tell me how your wife is doing since your daughter married.” As they made their way to a place in line, “Oh ma’am, she is mighty depressed. It is awful. God help me when all her children are married and settled.” Sarah looked over her shoulder at the man again. He seemed a little more relaxed knowing that Mr. Adams was either a friend of hers or the fact that he was married. 

Sarah’s forth dance of the night was with Mr. Gist again. The man in the wolf mask watched her dance with Gist. “Mr. Gist. Do you know who the gentleman is behind the wolf’s mask over there by the refreshments table?” Mr. Gist gave a not-so-secretive look before saying, “Aw yes. I know him quite well. He was a friend of George’s and he is my captain.” “Why does he keep watching me? I can’t help but feel like I’m prey when I notice him staring at me,” she asked. Mr. Gist laughed a little, “Asks the woman wearing a raven’s mask. Maybe I might have talked about you a lot over the past couple of years and how you’re still young and shouldn’t give up on having a family just because George is gone.” Sarah stopped mid-dance, “Oh, you didn’t.” “What’s fair for the gander is fair for the goose?” Mr. Gist smiled as he waved at Anna. “How’s my Poque skills now?” asked Mr. Gist as he lead Sarah into the dance again. “Why are you one of my friends again?” joked Sarah. Mr. Gist leaned in and whispered, “Because we were pirates in the garden together and follow the code. Yarr.” They both started laughing. 

After sitting out for two dances, Mr. Gist’s captain tapped on Sarah’s shoulder again. Not wanting to be rude, she accepted his invitation. Before the song started, he escorted her to her place in the line. He picked up her hand and kissed it before taking his own place in line. This dance required a lot of hand holding and each time his hand touched hers, she couldn’t help but think of how his lips were so soft. When the song finished, she curtsied towards him and went to get a drink leaving him at the mercy of the talons of Alexandria Graves, who had been ogling him for the past half hour. 

Sarah didn’t do social things well. Mr. Gist and Anna were dancing again and his captain had disappeared somewhere on the dance line with Alexandria. She almost pitied the poor man having to listen to Alexandria’s snobbish rambling. Sarah needed to get some fresh air before anyone else approached her for a dance. She didn’t know if it was because she had drunk too much or not, but Sarah felt very hot and she decided to walk out onto the terrace. Not wanting to go back inside, she pushed her mask up and walked over to the railing to enjoy the evening air. She watched some random couples sneaking off into the garden for secret rendezvous.   
Sarah still felt too warm to go back inside and decided to take a short stroll around the gardens which had been decorated with lanterns and blooming flowers everywhere. The cool breeze felt wonderful against her skin. Every so often she would stop and smell some of the flowers. The dance hall was just out of sight when she stopped to look up at the moon. She never heard a foot fall behind her. 

She became startled when a jacket was placed over her shoulders. She quickly took it off and handed it back, “Thank you for your kindness but I am not cold. I am enjoying the cool breeze.” When she looked at the person, it was the man in the wolf mask. He just stared at her as if trying to memorize her face and that unnerved her. He reached out and plucked the strap of leather hanging around her neck. At the end of it was the St. Christopher medallion that usually rested between her breasts. 

Since she was a child, she never took it off her neck. It was Shay’s necklace. He had placed it around her neck the day she left for London. The man smiled as he rubbed his fingers over it. There was something so familiar about his smile. She grabbed the medallion out of the man’s hand and tucked it quickly back into her dress. “I’m sorry but this means the world to me,” she told him. He smiled bigger. The fact that Christopher’s captain wasn’t speaking unnerved her a lot.   
“How long have you known Mr. Gist?” she asked. Shay smiled again and tried to disguise his voice, “For a few years now. Your husband introduced us actually. He was a good man.” Sarah continued walking along the garden path and Shay followed her, offering his arm to her. “Do you work for Master Kenway?” she asked. “Yes,” Shay answered. Sarah nodded her head, “So you are a Templar, like Kenway and Gist.” Shay was amused by her small talk, “Yes, but I wouldn’t put myself on Master Kenway’s level.” 

Sarah gave a small laugh, “No one seems to be on Master Kenway’s level.” Shay nodded his head. He smiled at her, “I never got to thank you properly for saving my ship from that ambush a while ago. You must have travelled there often.” Sarah looked away, “More like a cruel joke from God. If I see something, I can usually remember it in great detail. I can even draw it later from memory if I think about something.” Shay found out something that he didn’t know about Sarah, “Ah that would be why you were able to draw the Morrigan the way she used to look before I started upgrading her.” Sarah started to feel the need to punch Mr. Gist, “Mr. Gist showed you the drawing.” Shay nodded his head, “It was very accurate. I was very impressed by it. I had asked Mr. Gist to introduce us the next time we met.” Sarah smiled at him before looking away and continued walking. 

They had nearly completed the garden circuit when they heard the sounds of a couple having sex just out of sight of the garden lanterns. Sarah looked away from Shay who was smiling, “Sounds like someone is having a good night.” “Aye. It does indeed,” Sarah commented back. Wanting to tease her, “Does the sound bother you?” “I’ve never given it much thought. It’s just a little awkward hearing it with someone you don’t know well,” she said trying not to look at him. Shay smiled, “As a sailor I would have thought that you would have heard that sort of thing a lot.” Sarah laughed, “I never slept below deck. At least not until I was shot from behind. I always had run of the Captain’s quarters. Very quiet. Peaceful with the creaking of the ship as it rocks with the waves. It’s funny how much you grow to crave that sound compared to the noises of regular life.” Shay smiled at that statement, “Aye. I always feel more at home on the water than on land. She always calls to my blood.” Sarah had to fight a tear from falling, “One of my brothers used to say that.”

Curious to hear what she would say, Shay asked, “You come from a large family?” Sarah looked everywhere but at him, “No. Both my parents are dead. I had a brother ten years my senior. He was asshole. I had another who wasn’t really my brother. He was five years my senior. He was the sailor. He was a captain. The ship you sail, the Morrigan, was his.” Shay wanted to pull her into a hug but didn’t, “What happened to him?” Sarah took a moment before answering, “He was murdered by the Brotherhood.” 

Shay wanted to test Mr. Gist’s theory about Sarah, so he tried dropping hints about who he was by talking about their childhood. “I had a sister once, well, not really my sister, but I claimed her as mine. She always wanted to be a pirate when she grew up. I suppose that was mine and her older brother’s fault,” he said. “Had? What happened to her?” Sarah asked. “I went away for a long time. Sailing. She grew up, got married. She lost her husband a couple of years back, or so I heard. She never got to be a Caribbean pirate like she wanted.” “Hmmm. It seems we never get what we dream about when we were young, do we?” Sarah said sadly thinking of George. “What did you dream about when you were younger?” Shay asked. Sarah looked towards the dance hall doors, “Oh, my childhood dreams were selfish. I never wanted to lose my brothers, because I loved them. Well, one of them anyway. The other was always an ass.” She smiled at Shay, “Thank you captain for the use of your arm. I think I need to go back inside and have a drink. Check on my friend.” She let go of Shay’s elbow and walked back into the hall. 

When Mr. Gist saw Sarah come back in, he made his excuse to go outside to meet with Shay. “Well?” Mr. Gist asked. “I think you are right to worry Mr. Gist. I pretty much told her her life and she didn’t recognize it. That or she just wasn’t listening,” explained Shay. Mr. Gist looked back at the doors, “She needs to know tonight. Do whatever you need to do, just…” Shay placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder and nodded before heading into the dance hall. Shay and Mr. Gist walked back inside the hall and noticed Sarah talking to a couple of her captains.

Before Shay could walk towards her, Alexandria Graves grabbed his arm with a smile speaking loudly, “Captain Cormac, you promised me another dance and then you disappeared on me.” Sarah turned when she heard the name Cormac and looked towards Shay and Mr. Gist. “I’m sorry Miss Graves. I stepped outside to get some fresh air. I’m not used to stuffy confined places.” Sarah appeared to his other side, “Captain, I spoke with my captains for you and… oh Alexandria, I didn’t see you there. I thought you would probably be following Sir Addams’ son around this evening, especially since Sir Addams’ estate has been settled now.” Alexandria gave Sarah a look between a smirk and a look of disgust, “I keep wondering why you even bother showing up to these get togethers Sarah. I mean, the only man who was ever interested in you was a poor Scottish soldier who was so old that I doubt he could get his cock up long enough to fuck you.” Sarah didn’t think, she just smacked Alexandria as hard as she could which knocked Alexandria to the floor before she wagged her finger at Alexandria, “George Monro came from a titled and landed family. He was an officer in His Majesty’s Army who diligently served his duty to the people of the colonies with honor. He was wonderful man who loved me unconditionally and was more than capable of satisfying any woman he chose. He chose me when I didn’t deserve him and I loved him dearly. He was more of a man than your father and brothers ever dreamed of being. You can insult me all you want but I will be damned if you insult George. So why don’t you go and crawl back into the incest ladened cesspool that you came from. I’m sure the good captain here doesn’t want to be harassed by a low class whore, let alone fuck your diseased cunt.”

Alexandria looked at Sarah in shocked disbelief for a couple of moments before getting to her feet crying and running away from Sarah. “Sarah Elizabeth O’Brien Monro!” Anna shouted at her disappointedly. It was then that Sarah realized that everyone around her was staring at her with shocked looks on their faces. Sarah lifted her arms out questioning everyone, ”What?! Like none of you have ever wanted to put that snobbish bitch in her place for years. Unlike you all, I have the fortitude to do it and not give a damn what her daddy thinks of me.” Sarah turned and walked back outside. Shay couldn’t help but smile at her with a little bit of pride.

Shay went outside to find Sarah. She was standing by the railing with her arms crossed over her chest trying to calm herself down. She turned around when she sensed Shay’s presence. He walked up to her and before she could say anything, he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. Sarah pulled away from him shaking her head. When she tried to walk around him, he moved into her path. Sarah stepped back and Shay followed her forward until she was backed against the wall. He bent his head and claimed Sarah’s lips again. She pushed him backwards breaking his kiss. “I’m sorry but please don’t. I’m a pariah here and have been for years. You would do better off to not associate with me any further,” she told him. He never stopped staring into her eyes. 

Every little gesture that this man did seemed familiar to her, and Sarah really wanted to rip the wolf’s mask off his face to see who he really was. He reached out and touched her cheek. His hand was so warm and she could feel her heartbeat speed up. He inched closer and kissed her lips again. She tried to push him back again but he grabbed her hands and pinned them slightly above her head. His lips were so soft and being kissed again made her body respond in ways she didn’t want it to respond. Unconsciously she parted her lips and he deepened his kiss. She closed her eyes when she felt his tongue exploring her mouth. He broke the kiss to catch his breath, giving Sarah an opportunity to try to move away from him again. It only cause him to press his body closer against hers. 

‘God he feels so good against me; so hard; so strong; so warm,’ Sarah thought to herself before she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. He had soft brown eyes with flecks of gold throughout them that reminded her of Shay’s eyes. Just thinking of Shay snapped her back to the reality that this unknown man had her pinned against the wall. He gently kissed her lips again and she nipped his lower lip causing him to let out a moan. He thought she was being receptive to his advance, so he let go of her hands and started kissing her exposed neck. Sarah shoved him back far enough and sucker punched him like George had trained her to do all those years ago. 

Shay was stunned for a moment on the ground and that’s all the time Sarah needed to get back inside the hall. She looked for Mr. Gist and found him chatting with Anna away from the dance floor. She quickly walked towards him trying to not to cause a scene. Once she reached him, she tried to hide herself in his chest. “Sarah? What’s wrong?” he asked. “He followed me outside and kissed me. I sucker punched him. I need to get the Hell out of here,” she said quickly. “Who did you punch?” “Your captain, the one in the wolf mask. I need to leave. Now.” Mr. Gist looked over his shoulder and saw Shay walking towards them rubbing his jaw. “Let me go and talk to him. OK?” he said. Sarah nodded her head. When Mr. Gist was in a conversation with Shay, Sarah said her goodnight to Anna and made her way to the door.

She almost made it to the door before she was stopped by Edmond Graves. “Sarah, Alexandria tells me that you slapped her and said mean things to her.” Sarah frowned at him, “Aye, and I’ll do it again if she ever insults my late husband again.” Mr. Graves cracked a smile and winked at her, “Good girl. It’s about time someone put Alexandria in her place. Her mother spoils her too much. Good night Sarah.” Not letting on that she was shocked by his answer, Sarah nodded her head, “Good night sir.” Once Sarah made it outside, she hiked her dress up a little and ran the six blocks to her house. 

“Whatever you are doing, stop it. You have frightened her. Just what the Hell did you do out there?” Gist asked. Shay ran his hand down his face, “I might have lost my mind temporarily. When she smacked that other woman and told her off…I wanted to kiss her…not as a “thank you” kiss. I wanted to kiss her and pull her into the garden and…I kissed her and she objected…a few times…I backed her against a wall, and kissed her neck.” “Well this is turning into a bad night. I’ll get her alone and talk to her. I’ll tell her that you lost your sensibilities temporarily because of the Alexandria incident and that you are embarrassed for your actions and hopes that she will forgive you,” Mr. Gist explained. When Shay finally got a look around Mr. Gist’s frame, Sarah was nowhere to be seen. “She’s gone!” 

When Sarah made it home, she locked the door, ran upstairs into her bedroom, and locked the door and the windows. She placed a pistol by her bed and a dagger beside her in the bed. She didn’t fall asleep until well after Anna came home, with Mr. Gist surprisingly; and they were in Anna’s bedroom. Sarah felt a little better with Mr. Gist in the house. She calmed down and fell asleep. 

Shay came back to the house with Mr. Gist and Anna. Anna showed him where he could sleep for the night, on the couch in Sarah’s den. It was a nice extra-long plush chaise that she had special made in France. He ran his fingers across some of her books while Anna went to get him some blankets and pillows. Shay was still at the bookshelf when Anna came back with Mr. Gist. “We’ll straighten this out in the morning Shay. ‘Til then, goodnight,” said Mr. Gist. Shay nodded his head to both of them, “Goodnight.” He was about to fix his bed when he noticed a well-worn, familiar looking book. He pulled it from the shelf and took it to the desk with his candle to examine it. 

He laughed when he opened it because it was his journal that he kept in his desk onboard the Morrigan. He wondered what had happened to it when he reclaimed his ship. As he turned the pages, he found a letter after his last entry he wrote before he left the Brotherhood. It was addressed to Sarah in London in Liam’s handwriting. Curious, he opened and read the three lines he wrote to her in June of 1756. 

Shay was a traitor to the Brotherhood. He’s dead. Looks like you chose the wrong brother.

He understood what Mr. Gist had said about Sarah being angry when she came to New York 4 ½ years ago. Liam was an ass. Liam hated it when Sarah would tag alone on their adventures when they were children, even when it was Shay who invited her. Liam was never really a brother to her. He was. He folded the letter before setting it aside and read Sarah’s entry. ‘Sarah is a lot like me’ he thought to himself. They both had lost a lot of people that they loved. They were both cocky smart asses. They were both were captains of their own ships. They both were searching for their path in this world. When he looked up, he noticed a shirt encased in a picture frame with a Saint Christopher’s medallion pinned to it. Shay chuckled when he realized that it was his blue shirt that disappeared when his journal did. Sarah had taken them as mementos to remember him.

He noticed another worn book on Sarah’s desk. Curious, he opened it and was in awe. It was her drawings. She had drawn pictures of him, Mr. Gist, the Colonel, and even one of Grandmaster Kenway. He also noticed that some of the pages had been torn out. He knew one of them was the Morrigan and he wondered if the others were drawings of Liam. He still felt sorry for Liam’s death, and the other Assassins that he once called his friends. He missed Liam. He missed talking to him. He wondered if he and Sarah would be able to love Liam again. He wanted and hoped to because Liam had been his friend since he was 5 years-old. 

Shay wanted to see Sarah even if she was asleep and unaware of his presence. He waited until he was sure everyone in the house was asleep. He took off his boots and walked up the stairs to the second floor. He stopped by the first door and listened. When he heard Mr. Gist snoring, he continued down the hall. At the next door, he tested the nob. Finding it locked, he pulled his lock picking tools from his coat and easily picked the lock. He listened again to the door before slowly turning the nob and opening the door. 

The moonlight from the two large windows covered a large majority of the room. Everything in her room had a place. She had a collage in a picture frame of things that were Colonel Monro’s effects, which contained a silhouette that Shay had seen before, it had to be Sarah when she was younger. It was one of the only things that the Colonel ever kept on his desk. There was also a Tartan, and his rank patches. Over the fireplace was a painting that Shay recognized as Sarah and Liam’s mother. It must have been painted prior to her marriage to their father. Sarah looked so much like her mother.

In between the windows was a bed and Sarah was tucked away inside it asleep. He noticed the pistol beside the bed and the dagger beside her. She looked peaceful when she slept and he had to fight the temptation to kiss her on the head. He rubbed his jaw which still hurt a little from her sucker punch at the ball earlier. He didn’t want to wake her up so he sat down on a chair were one of her coats had been thrown and watched Sarah sleep for a while. 

Deciding that he needed to try to sleep, Shay left Sarah’s room quietly. He noticed a large shadow in the doorframe of Anna’s bedroom. Gist whispered, “Just making sure she didn’t wake up and try to kill you.” “Yeah, getting stabbed or shot after being sucker punched would have made for a bad night,” Shay replied. “See you in the morning,” Gist said as he laid a hand on Shay’s shoulder before going back into Anna’s room and shutting the door. Shay continued back downstairs into Sarah’s study.   
He spread out the blankets and fluffed the pillows before letting his hair fall loose, took off his shirt and pants to crawl onto his makeshift bed. However, sleep evaded him. When he heard a clock out in the hallway chime 6 a.m., Shay decided to just get up and make breakfast for everyone. He searched for everything that he needed in Sarah’s kitchen, made a fire in the hearth and started preparing breakfast. He was lost in his own thoughts about what to say to Sarah that he didn’t hear anything until he heard the cocking of a pistol’s hammer. 

Sarah woke when she heard a clock chiming; “Uugh. Six am” she muttered. Exhausted, she crawled out of her warm bed and dressed in a simple dress to go downstairs to her office and check her schedule. She was still a little anxious about what happened at the dance. She strapped her pistol to her side before walking barefoot down the stairs to grab an apple out of the kitchen. As she walked into her kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a shirtless man in his underclothes in her kitchen cooking and it wasn’t Mr. Gist. She pulled her pistol and cocked the hammer back. He put his hands up and slowly turned around saying, “I’m unarmed.” When she saw his face, she just froze. 

“Sarah? You recognize me? Would you like to put the pistol down lass?” Shay said calmly. When she didn’t move, he slowly stepped towards her and spoke calmly, “Sarah. It’s me lass. It’s Shay.” She still hadn’t moved, but her eyes were tearing up. When he was close enough, he was able to take her pistol and uncocked the hammer. He quickly placed it on a table before pulling her into his arms. She broke down crying. “Shhhh lass. It’s ok. Please don’t cry,” he tried to soothe her. She looked up into his eyes, “Liam said you were dead.” “He thought I was,” Shay replied. Then something dawned on her, “You were the man that George pulled out of the sea, weren’t you? You’re Mr. Gist’s captain?” Shay nodded. 

Sarah wrapped her arms around her stomach and sat down on the floor. She realized what George’s secret was; Shay Patrick Cormac was alive. He felt threatened that he would have lost Sarah again if she knew Shay was still alive. “Sarah? Are you ok lass?” Shay asked as he sat down beside her. “Ever been lied to for a while and when you find out the truth you don’t know what the Hell to do or whether or not to be angry.” Shay rubbed his jaw again, “You’re not going to punch me in the face again are you?”  
“Oh God! I’m sorry Shay. I didn’t know…and I was a bit unnerved about being kissed. The whole evening actually,” she said as she remembered doing that last night and kissed his jaw where she punch him. Shay put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. “You looked beautiful last night,” he said. “You were very intimidating last night,” she said. “Who taught you to throw a punch like that?” he asked. “George. George taught me a lot of things,” she said before she started laughing. “And it seems he won our last chess match too. Bloody sneaky Scotsman. I’m going to find him in the afterlife and kick him in the arse. I loved him,” she said as Shay hugged her tighter. “Aye. He was a good man. He saved my life even though he knew I was an assassin at the time,” Shay said.

Sarah turned to face Shay and touched his face, “I can’t believe that you are really here.” He pulled her onto his lap and kissed the tip of her nose, “I’m really here, sitting on the floor of your kitchen in my knickers, staring at you.” She smiled at him before leaning in and kissed him. He returned her kiss. Sarah moved off Shay’s lap and got up off the floor. When she offered him a hand up, he was tempted to pull her down playfully like he used to do when they were kids. When he was on his feet he didn’t let go of her hand. He pulled her back into his arms and held her close to him again. Sarah wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed the feeling of being held.   
“Oh good. I see you two are playing nicely so I’m going back to bed,” quipped Mr. Gist. Sarah stopped him, “Mr. Gist. Your Porque skills still suck.” Shay laughed, “I don’t know Sarah. He managed to keep a secret for almost 4 ½ years.” “Even though it just about killed me,” said Mr. Gist loudly from the top of the stairs which caused both of them to laugh. 

The smell of something burning caught both of their attentions, “Oh no! The hoe cakes are burnt!” said Shay before he let go of Sarah to pull a skillet off a grill shelf in the hearth. Sarah laughed at him, “Good thing I wasn’t around growing up. I might have starved from all the burnt food.” It was then that Shay remembered the month that she stayed at the homestead and all the burnt or near burnt food that Liam and Shay cooked for her when neither one really knew what they were doing. They were accustomed to eating fruit or whatever they could cook over a campfire on a stick. Sarah hugged him from behind. 

Sarah giggled at him, “Still a hopeless cook. Throw those out and I’ll help you make more.” Shay kissed her cheek, “I’ve gotten better at cooking. I’m just not a good one when someone holds a pistol on me.” Sarah laughed as she poured cornmeal into a measuring cup. Sarah whispered, ‘’Don’t you ever disappear on me again.” Shay kissed her temple, “I promise.” 

 

When they started kissing one another again, Sarah took Shay’s hand and took him upstairs to her bedroom. She closed the door and locked it while Shay kissed her neck. Reaching behind her, she found the buttons that held his knickers in place and unbuttoned them. She felt Shay smile against her as his hands moved to the front of her dress to undo the laces of her bodice. She turned around, ran her hand down his leg, grabbed some cloth and pulled his leg up to reach the ties at his knee.   
When she had both his legs untied, there was nothing left to hold his knickers in place. She pulled her dress up over her head and off, leaving her naked in front of Shay. He ran his hands down her shoulders and across her body and up to cup her breasts in his hands. She leaned in and kissed his waiting lips before walking around him and towards her bed. He watched her pull the covers back and sit on the bed waiting for him. He pushed his knickers down, stepped out of them and crawled into her bed. He pulled her back beside him and kissed her. 

Sarah opened her legs as Shay moved between them. He kissed her as she guided his cock into her core. “God you feel so good,” he muttered as he pushed further inside her body. She kissed him as she ran her hands down his back, grabbed his ass, and rocked her hips to meet his. After several sweating minutes Shay kissed her neck, “I’m close Sarah.” She took his face in her hands and kissed him, “However you want to come.” He kissed her as he pumped his seed into her and laid slightly on top of her. She kissed his forehead and gently rubbed his back until he fell asleep. When she realized Shay had fallen asleep, she kissed his head, hugged him gently to her body, and pulled a blanket over them. Shay slept for a couple of hours. When he woke up, Sarah smiled at him and kiss his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Gack – Irish slang - Gack (n): refers to a foolish or stupid person. Can also be pronounced "gackawacka", or "gacky" (a). "Wise up ya gack ye." "Those shoes are gacky looking."


End file.
